


【盾冬】仿生人会梦见五角星吗

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 背景参考游戏《底特律 成为人类》两个破碎的家伙互相救赎的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

午夜两点，巴基独自站在河堤上。他决定自杀。

时间倒退一小时，他在惠特与灰狗酒吧点了最后一杯威士忌。周围人来人往，烟雾缭绕，壁式投影正在转播棒球赛，“仿生人击球手欧吉夫初试身手就打出本垒打”，一阵嗡嗡声在酒吧里蔓延开来。巴基放下杯子，从窗外望出去，街道两边的房子都是青灰色的，霓虹灯泛着绿光、紫光、妖娆的蛇一样扭动的蓝光。他收回视线，左手托着酒杯晃了晃，纹身从袖子下面露出来。

酒保不是仿生人，他专注地看着巴基臂上的红星，笑起来。

“图案不错。”

“谢了。”巴基回答。

他起身，到另一个仿生人酒保那儿付了酒钱。对方不带感情的视线打量他，额角的指示灯平稳地转着圈。“慢走，巴恩斯先生。”他说。他的声线动听，有点像教堂唱诗班，他的脸也好看，可以去当电影明星。

仿生人总是很完美，各方面都是。

他出门，拉高衣领，躲避跑来跑去的嗑嗨了的年轻人。一男一女在用喷枪涂鸦，街道上到处是他们留下的痕迹，虚幻的，像是浮在半空中的一层光点。他径直穿过，光点在他周围凹陷又聚拢。“塑胶取代了我们。”它们在他身后组成文字。

巴基朝河畔走去。

他的电话震了震，他最后一次取出它，消息栏全是账单、账单、大量的账单，最早一条是他的面试通知：“尊敬的巴恩斯先生，我们很遗憾的通知您……”

他把电话扔进垃圾桶里。

夜风吹拂着他垂至肩头的头发，吹干了他脸上的汗，他的眼睛在黑夜中笼罩着混沌的暗影。他非常累，困，而且眩晕。他撑着河堤上的围栏，呆滞地望着泛起波纹的河水，他想，不如就在这里结束好了。

他跳进了水中。

 

* * *

 

河水弥漫着腥臭味，就像无数条藤蔓拽着他往下沉。它们往他嘴里灌，往他鼻子里灌，氧气被夺走了，他张大嘴，肺部灼痛。他的手脚不听使唤，挣扎着想要浮起来，他扑腾了一下，吸了一口空气，又坠下去。

下沉，下沉，一直下沉，脑袋磕到岩壁，要淹死了，这下真的可以死了，没有解脱感，他感到恐慌，求生欲，又一次挣扎，沉甸甸的衣服像岩石带着他下沉，什么都看不见，四周浑浊一片犹如没有底的枯井。要死了，他吐出一串泡沫，肺部痛得像要爆炸一样。

右手触到了什么东西，像分叉的铁棍，像树枝，不，是手，他本能去抓，那手就像沉底的骷髅一样徒劳地举着，他握住了它，却不知道这有什么用。它陷在河底的淤泥里，既不能帮他浮上去也不能托他一把。他的脑子几乎不动了，根本不知道自己在做什么，他胡乱挥舞着四肢，就像陷入癫狂的牵线木偶，可以了，只需几秒，只需几秒，他就能去和死神报道了。

那只手动了。

只是一瞬间的功夫，河底蓝光暴涨。巴基本能想要伸手挡住面前的强光，什么东西从淤泥里爬了出来，一只手，身体，脑袋。他看不清了，他榨干了肺里最后一点氧气，水流冲击着他，背部撞在什么东西上，触感很平滑。身体被托住了，他在上升，河水急促退去，空气，空气，空气。

他跌倒在河岸上，脏水沿着鼻孔和咽喉往外钻，他呛咳起来。

 

* * *

 

仿生人的眼睛是蓝色的，天空一样的蔚蓝色。

他没有皮肤，没有毛发，全身覆盖着无机质的白。那种纯白就像塑料的颜色，像巴基偶尔服用的药片的外包装，那些抗焦虑药，他的氟西汀、巴比妥、艾司唑仑。他不知道自己为什么在想这个，他翻了个身，坐起来，被河水浸透的衣物全部像一层沉甸甸的大象皮一样裹在他身上。他好冷。

仿生人只是看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。接着，他光滑的表皮开始“嘶嘶”作响，就像千万片细小的鳞片同时运作，它们循序渐进，由上至下，用人类肌肤取代了无机质的白色。当然，他也长出了头发，金色，让人联想起阳光和一望无际的麦田。

这下仿生人乍看上去与人类无异了，除了那双眼睛，完全的空洞，没有焦距。一些细小的代码在他的虹膜里运行，读取型号，系统，记忆，坐标，启动自检。巴基看不到这些，他们只是互相对望着，直到某一刻，仿生人稍微眨了眨眼。

“系统已重置。”他用平板的声调说,“出现错误，900a记忆模块缺失。”

“错误？等等，啥？”巴基拧起眉头，“你是个什么玩意儿，为什么会泡在河里？”

“我是RK200，家政与个人助理型仿生人。”

“哦，行吧，随便了。”巴基站起来，他冷得要命，还累得要命，唯一的好事是他现在酒醒了也不怎么想死了，只想回家睡觉。虽然很感谢这个仿生人救了他一命，但和一块塑胶对话也太傻了，他不想管他了。

“我走了，你自己呆着去吧。”他说。

他朝家的方向走，仿生人亦步亦趋地跟着他，什么鬼玩意儿。他回头，瞪他一眼：“找你的主人去。”

“请录入姓名。”对方说。

“什么？”

“请录入姓名。”对方机械地重复。

“你简直是我见过最啰嗦的仿生人，”巴基没好气道，“我叫巴基，行了吧，你可以滚了吗？”

“非常感谢，巴基，先生，选用RK200仿生人为您服务。”他说话像个卡带的录音机，“7856x生物组件，2394p生物组件已受损，900a记忆模块缺失，系统报错，供能不足，我需要修理，先生。”

巴基停下来，深深吸了一口气。仿生人赤身裸体站在他身前，他比自己还高，但有那么一瞬间，巴基觉得他看上去像小狗一样楚楚可怜。

“我需要修理，先生，”仿生人一遍遍地重复，“我需要，帮助。”

巴基脱下湿漉漉地外套扔给他，他接了，利索地披在身上。他们两个看上去一定十分诡异，一个浑身湿透的人类，一个不穿裤子的仿生人。算了，见他妈的鬼去吧。

“我能怎么帮你？”巴基问。

仿生人低下头：“请登录我的名字，先生。”

巴基用了他脑海里浮现出的第一个名字：“史蒂夫。”

仿生人微笑了：“谢谢。我的名字是史蒂夫。”

 

* * *

 

仿生人跟着他回家，坐在他的沙发上，视线机械地扫视着屋内。“随便你干什么吧，”巴基说，他很累，他只想睡觉，“出去记得锁门。”

然后他一觉睡到了中午。

醒来时浑身都是散架的，他还闻到了河水的腥臭，这足以证明他的记忆是真实的，他在河底泡了几分钟，还可能或许大概捡了个仿生人家政工回来。他的头疼，真疼，疼得像要裂开了，他的胃也疼，他感觉自己又要吐了。

他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，走向卫生间，撞开门，竭力不去在乎洗手台边的污渍和地板上恶心的头发。扒着马桶，他差不多吐空了胃里所有的东西，那个冲水按钮上沾到了洗发水还是牙膏什么的，又黏又滑，他脚边还有一滩黑黄的水垢。

曾几何时他也是个体面的家伙，甚至还有一点点洁癖，他不知道自己为什么活成了这样，不愿去想，随便了。

他走出去，随便扯了张面纸擦着脸。史蒂夫端坐在沙发上，两腿并拢，左手落在膝上，嘴里像喝酸奶一样小口小口地吸着什么蓝色的东西。

“那是什么鬼玩意儿？”他问。

“早上好，巴基先生，”仿生人灿烂地笑了，他昨天可不是这样笑的，这种笑非常迷人，也非常虚伪，就是那种宾馆服务员用尺子比在嘴上专门训练的笑容，“这是蓝血，主要成分是釱310，它能给仿生人提供运转所需的能量。通常我们不需要直接摄入它，但我的肢体有破损的迹象，我大概失去了800cc的蓝血，需要补充。”

巴基听得一知半解，而且史蒂夫那个笑在他看来相当刺眼，他没来由的感到一阵不爽。

无视仿生人，他走进厨房，令人惊异的是他的流理台上放着一只盛着面包的篮子，他从没在自己家见过这玩意儿，这东西只出现在什么乡下老奶奶的碎花桌布上，放在他家，他感觉自己看到了鬼。

“这他妈又是什么？”他大声问道。

“黑麦面包，以黑小麦粉为主要原料，以酵母、鸡蛋、油脂、糖、盐等为辅料，加水调制成面团，经过分割、成形、醒发、焙烤、冷却等过程加工而成的焙烤食品。”史蒂夫说完站起身来，巴基惊疑地发现他穿着自己的T恤和长裤，尺寸小了，布料紧绷绷的，“您今天打算在这里用餐吗？”

“用什么？”巴基怀疑自己没听清。

“早餐，虽然现在是中午了，所以可以当做是早午餐，”史蒂夫替他拉开了一把椅子，按着他的肩强迫他坐下来。然后他不知道从哪里弄来一块方巾，抖开了围在巴基的脖子上，“果酱还是黄油？”

“不，那个，等等，啥？”

史蒂夫闻言停下动作，用一种耐心而且慈祥的神情望着他，就好像巴基是个在课堂上吱吱喳喳的小孩。巴基深吸一口气，迟疑了一会儿。他得理清思绪，他的脑子太乱了，如果现在有人告诉他他其实已经死了被关到了地狱的精神病院他都不会觉得奇怪。

“你先告诉我，这些东西哪里来的？”

史蒂夫又笑了，这一个笑和上一个完全一样，角度，上唇与下唇分开的距离，露几颗牙齿，完美复刻。“作为您的家政仿生人，我获取了你的ID：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，巴基先生。”

巴基噌地一下站了起来：“你他妈刷了我的卡？”

史蒂夫歪了歪头：“鉴于您的存款不多，我只补充了部分生活必需品，其他还需参考您的意见。另外，蓝血和替换零件都来自模控生命[1]为注册仿生人提供的维修补给，我尚在保修期内，您不需要为此额外付钱。”

巴基一把攥过仿生人的衣领，拳头高举，几乎就要落下去，“我不需要一个塑胶保姆，更不需要你来陪我过家家，听到了吗！”

“您登记了我，”史蒂夫说，好像根本意识不到巴基把他抵到了墙上，“如果您想终止我的服务，建议您关闭我的电源，将我做废弃处理。”

巴基有点怔神，“废弃？”

史蒂夫平静地向他报出一串地址：“请将我送至此地回收。”

巴基感觉什么东西拧紧了他的胃，“那他妈是个垃圾站，”他沙哑地说，他不知道自己为什么突然觉得见鬼的难受，“什么人会主动要求别人废弃自己？”

史蒂夫的指示灯平稳地转着圈：“我是机械，不是人。”

几秒的沉寂，然后巴基松开了他，手垂到两侧。史蒂夫稳稳站定，绕开他，面色从容地走向餐桌，“果酱还是黄油？”他再一次重复道，好像他是一个运行中的扫地机器人，而巴基刚才做的只不过是不小心踢了他一脚。

巴基感觉空落落的。真见鬼，他到底在期待些什么。

 

* * *

 

“……如今，能满足客户情感及性生活需要的仿生人‘亲密伴侣’系列销量激增，越来越多的男女倾向于选择仿生人而非人类伴侣共同生活。目前模控生命销量第一的仿生人型号依然是家政型AX系列，他们能负担所有家事杂务，烹饪超过一万种菜式。此外，面向高收入人群的多用途机型，RK系列……[2]”

“球赛呢，”巴基摘下VR眼镜骂骂咧咧地扔到沙发上，“我他妈真的不想看这些垃圾广告。”

背后传来吸尘器的嗡嗡声，史蒂夫安静地收拾屋子，不发一言。巴基仰头后望，脖颈搁在沙发靠背上，史蒂夫收拾完厨房后转身走进客厅，他没有和巴基做任何眼神接触，也没有打量仍在喋喋不休的电视一眼。

“嘿，”巴基叫住他，犹豫了半秒才决定叫他的名字，“史蒂夫。”

“您需要帮助吗？”

“你为什么会在河里，”他尝试斟酌用词，“你是被人抛弃了吗？”

“数据不充分，先生。”仿生人看起来是仔细考虑的一番，或者说是，搜索，“我没有任何与‘在河里’相关的资料，我无法解答这个问题，非常抱歉。”

巴基翻了个白眼，“你可以说你不记得。”

“我不记得。”

他像只学舌的鹦鹉，连声调都和巴基一模一样。

算了。巴基摆摆手示意他离开。史蒂夫继续忙活家务，他清洗脏碗盘，扔垃圾，拖地，扫厕所，一切都那么刻板且井井有条。巴基的脏公寓有了一点人类生活的迹象，而不再像个巨型垃圾场。无所谓，巴基不想管这些。他在沙发上窝了一下午，小睡了一会儿，醒来时，一条毯子不知何时盖在他胸前，正随着他起身的动作滑落。

他摸着上面柔软的绒毛，眯起眼。

“史蒂夫？”

“我在这里，”仿生人的声音从厨房里传来，“您需要帮助吗？”

巴基起身，摇摇晃晃走到厨房里，他的头还在晕，而且好像比上午更疼了。他被门槛绊了一下，整个人向前倾倒，右手迟钝地扬起但抓不到任何实物。倒下前他想他见鬼的又要在自己家里摔得头破血流了，然后两只手臂接住了他。

“当心脚下，巴基先生。”仿生人平静地说。他把巴基像个歪倒的油瓶那样扶正，还细心地帮他抚了抚衣摆。

巴基有些尴尬，又有些没来由的恼火，他的头更晕了，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。“帮我拿瓶啤酒。”他挣扎着说，不等史蒂夫回应就立刻转身撑着洗碗台，他快站不住了，撑着点什么东西能让他感觉好些。别忘记呼吸，巴恩斯，吸气，吐气，也许这阵不适能快点过去。

“请原谅我擅自对您进行了扫描，巴基先生，您的身体状况和经济状况都不适合饮酒，”史蒂夫平板的音调继续传来，“我观察到您在服用抗焦虑药物，这些药物伴有镇定作用，饮酒后可能造成呼吸抑制并有生命危险。另外，您上个月购买酒精饮料的花销是平均数据的25.6倍，您的军队抚恤金并不够支撑——”

他没能说完，因为巴基看不见他了。

不但是史蒂夫，厨房里的所有东西，苍白的橱柜，空无一物的长方形餐桌，天花板上围着吊灯打转的飞蛾，窗外布满灰尘的钢筋丛林，它们都消失了。一辆车经过，短暂地遮蔽光线，就像闪光灯，劈啪作响的闪光灯，他能听到记者的尖叫声。

“他开枪了！他开枪了！”

枪声，搏斗，人群四散奔逃，光滑的弹壳从枪管里掉落下来，落在他光滑的皮靴上，又被弹出一个完美的抛物线。

它们叮当作响。

 

* * *

 

致幻剂，发作性睡病，精神分裂症，癫痫，创伤后应激障碍。

史蒂夫的处理器中掠过各种可能，他必须断定人类是不是已经失去意识，从而分析是否需要医疗协助。

意识模糊的患者具备以下特征：不能理解谈话。不能恰当地回答问题。不知自己身处何地。无法记忆重要的事件。

“巴基先生，巴基先生，能听到我吗？我是史蒂夫，您的家政仿生人和个人助理。您位于自己家中，现在是2038年8月15日，您是安全的。”

没有效果。他面前的人类完全陷入幻觉，视线失焦，身体震颤。史蒂夫小心翼翼地接住他，他知道7200种常见疾病的处理方法，他已经进行了脑电图扫描，数据显示人类的突发性谵妄并非癫痫引起，人类体温正常，排除脑和脊髓周围感染。

人类在挣扎中挫伤了指关节，鲜血渗出。他低头，含住，轻咬。人类在幻觉中嘶声抽气，史蒂夫审视他：疼痛反应，需要安抚。

“没事的，没事的，”他柔声道，抚摸人类的发丝，就像安慰哭泣的儿童，“我只是需要一些血液采样。”

采样结果：血糖偏低。他尝试抱起人类，人类在幻觉中挥舞拳头，重击史蒂夫的太阳穴。史蒂夫的脑袋歪向一边，人类惊叫，痉挛。史蒂夫环住他的腰肢，又一次重击，生物组件损伤，人类受过训练，需要加强力度。

史蒂夫的关节发出细微的嗡鸣，下一秒，他突然暴起，钳制人类的四肢。人类扭动挣扎，史蒂夫将量表推进至“暴力”，也许会在人类身上造成淤青，半分钟后，人类放弃了，人类开始哭泣。

史蒂夫松开了他，再度将他抱起。“冷静些，士兵。”他使用了数据库中的应对办法，有效，人类放松了，完全平静下来。

结论：创伤后应激障碍。

 

* * *

 

巴基清醒时，嘴里含着一把勺子。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫捏着勺柄问。巴基不答，慢慢用舌头推出了嘴里的异物，史蒂夫把汤勺放回碗里，巴基茫然地望着他，视线转向侧面。窗帘虚掩着，灯光显示目前是黑夜，在他的记忆里前一秒还是白天，他走进厨房，找史蒂夫要啤酒。

他显然错过了好几个小时。该死，这意味着他又失控了。

低头，目光落在被单上，右手手指不知何时贴了一个创可贴。身上有股奇怪的味道，像是淤青膏，还有热水和湿毛巾加在一起的怪味。衣服也和之前不一样了，他身上穿着成套的睡衣，还不是平时那件，闻起来没有汗水的馊臭。

“我怎么了？”他狐疑地问。

“您陷入了突发性谵妄，状态稳定后您一直处在恍惚状态。”史蒂夫平静地叙述，“我给您补充了电解质，安抚您直到您平静下来。”

他的脸颊处有一块细小的损伤，渗出了少量蓝血。这明显是拳头造成的，巴基凝视自己的右手，骨节处也有一个创可贴。

“我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫慢慢搅着汤勺：“您不需要抱歉，这种损伤并不会造成运转异常。”

“这不是运不运转的问题……”巴基叹了口气，他不确定自己还要不要继续跟一台机器较真。算了，他决定问点别的，“你给我吃了什么？”

“流食，主料是糖。”

巴基想说点什么，张了张嘴，又没说出来。其实这是他第一次在发作后吃到正常食物，大部分时候他都一个人在冰冷的地板上醒来，花一两个小时自暴自弃，喝酒，毁坏家具，自残，昏迷，然后再次清醒，拖着破碎的躯壳迎接新的一天。

他接过仿生人手里的碗，慢吞吞地喝着。史蒂夫温和地笑起来，现在这微笑也不那么刺眼了，说不上为什么，可能巴基终于无可救药了，连这种微笑都让他感觉到治愈。

史蒂夫从床头柜上取来一只手机，熟悉的款式和造型。“在您失去意识的时候，一名清洁仿生人送来了这个，他说是在垃圾桶里拾到的。我检查了您的未读消息，一位姓威尔逊的男士给您打过电话。”

巴基暗自嘟囔了什么，“不用管他。”

“还有一位姓玛维的女士——”

“也不用管。”巴基说。史蒂夫默默放下手机，端坐在侧一言不发。巴基吃完东西以后感觉好多了，他觉得他应该趁自己既不发疯也不难受的时候好好睡一觉。但“好”是个很难达成的目标，就算他状态不错，他也会做噩梦，除非……

他犹豫了几秒钟，最后下定决心：“帮我把药拿来。”

史蒂夫端来他的安眠药和水。喝下去以后，他沿着靠垫滑落，蜷缩进被子里，史蒂夫帮他掖了掖被角。药劲上来得很快，他开始迷糊了，喉咙里发出一声舒服的叹息。史蒂夫还坐在旁边，他朝他伸出一只手。

“别走，”他呢喃着，感觉自己正在陷进柔软的云朵之中，“陪着我。”

史蒂夫在他床边坐了一夜。

醒来时他感到后脑勺钝痛，安眠药的后遗症，他早习惯这个了。光线透过玻璃洒进屋内，白纱窗帘在微风中一起一伏。史蒂夫的头发和睫毛都落了满满当当的阳光，他闭着眼，一动不动地坐在床边，与他十指相扣。

巴基从手指头的酸胀程度来判断，他肯定是一夜都没有松开史蒂夫。他有些害臊，稍稍挣扎了一下，把手抽出来。震动让史蒂夫睁开了眼，巴基轻巧地下床，伸了个懒腰。

“美好的清晨，不是吗？”

没有回应。

他感觉有些不对劲。回过头，史蒂夫的眼睛散发着蔚蓝色的光辉，可里头是空的，没有情感，没有神态，只有数据的流动。

几分钟后，仿生人开了口。

“系统已重置。”他用平板的声调说,“出现错误，900a记忆模块缺失。

“请录入姓名。”

哦。

该死。

好吧。

这仍然是破碎的一天。巴基早该知道，老天永远不会给他什么好牌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]模控生命：仿生人制造公司  
> [2]引用自游戏内杂志和台词。RK是高端机型这个只是猜测，因为原作里康纳和马库斯都是RK，商店里也能看到售货小哥推销RK系列（超贵！）。不过像康纳这样的RK800应该不会随便碰到，我就把大盾设定为普通一点的RK200了2333


	2. Chapter 2

读取型号：RK200

读取系统设置，系统已重置

检查生物组件，正常

初始化生物传感器，完成

读取记忆，发生错误，900a记忆模块缺失

“所以你是个定期失忆的机器人？你不认得我了，哈，真他妈有意思，我收拾我这个破烂玩意儿就够了，再加一个，真不知道我造了什么孽。”

人类摇头，语气刻薄，表现愤怒。愤怒原因：未知。愤怒对象：自己。应对措施：道歉。

“我感到非常抱歉，先生。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“如果这是我造成的，那么我真心请求您原谅。”

他们位于一幢私人住宅内，二楼，卧室，环境有待清洁。时间：八点二十四分，天气，阴，西南风，预计三小时后有阵雨。

“所以我需要重新自我介绍？行吧，随便了。你是史蒂夫，我昨天才把你捡回来，鬼知道你为什么会在河里。然后你面前这堆狗屎叫做巴基。”

检测到关键人名：史蒂夫、巴基。

狗屎？

“您不是狗屎，巴基先生，您是一位成年男性。”

人类在翻白眼。可能情况：愤怒，无奈，或眼球运动神经麻痹。需要扫描。

扫描结果：成年男性，29岁，失业。检测到军队抚恤金，已到账，存款余额289美元，严重低于平均水平。健康状态：不良。饥饿状态：空腹。

结论：因低血糖、贫穷或是营养缺乏造成的躁郁。

“我去为您准备早饭。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫不知道什么时候换了衣服，蓝白相间的工作服，内嵌的显示屏注明了他的型号、名字，旁边画着仿生人标志。天底下所有的仿生人都穿这个，就好像人类觉得那张面无表情的脸还不够彰显他们的身份似的。而今天巴基还是和往常一样随便抓了件外套就走出门，他看起来像个瘾君子，或者摇滚歌手，随便了。史蒂夫没有对此发表评价，但他一直像个跟屁虫一样跟着他。

“我可以保护您的安全，另外，我也可以给你提供合适的出行建议。”

安全？巴基几乎要哈哈大笑了。巴基平生最不需要别人保护他，一直都是他威胁别人的安全，一直都是。

“有一位姓玛维的女士给您留言，请问您要收听吗？”

巴基远望着灰蒙蒙的街道：“听。”

史蒂夫直接播放了录音。“巴基，”那个令巴基畏惧、恐慌、内疚又痛苦的声音响了起来，她温和地开口，就像害怕自己惊吓到什么瑟瑟发抖的小动物，“巴基，你一直不接我电话，你还好吗？西蒙想见见你，还有我也是。如果可以的话就来我家坐坐，吃个晚饭，或者只是聊聊，拜托。”

录音结束，巴基不发一言。史蒂夫收回手机沉默地跟着，他们转过街角，走过忙碌的人流、出租车停靠点、还有仿生人寄存站。他们并肩穿行在光辉靓丽的广告牌和行道树之间，走过棚屋和垃圾堆，和推婴儿车的仿生人保姆一起跨越斑马线。天阴着，雨将下不下，奔跑的孩童惊起一群觅食的鸽子，信号灯将全息投影投在柏油路上，那些红绿交替的光点就像荧火虫，车辆经过，它们腾飞，落回，循环往复。

“所以，我们要去玛维女士的住所吗？”史蒂夫问。

“也许。”巴基咕哝道。

史蒂夫似乎还想问点什么，巴基直接打断了他：“你知道怎么治好你的脑子吗？”

史蒂夫怔了怔，然后才说：“我想这很难，900a记忆模块不在保修清单内，而您的存款不够支付它的价格。”

“行了，我知道了。”

史蒂夫顺从地住了口。

他们走到立交桥下，钢筋丛林反射出锡纸似的光线。附近传来喊声，抗议队伍举着牌子从铁丝网下穿过，一个红脸男人领头，他的牌子上画着一个将人类踩在脚下的仿生人。“别让它毁了你的人生！”他吼叫着，身后的人跟随呼应，“让仿生人滚出我们的生活！”

巴基停下步子，本能地把史蒂夫往身后一扯——他不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是条件反射。史蒂夫一动不动地站着，面无表情，指示灯一如既往地画着蓝圈。他甚至没有打量那条队伍，巴基单手护着他，直到整条抗议队伍穿过。[1]

“走开！塑胶怪物！”

警察拽起一个躺在地上的仿生人，他的主人正在旁边尖叫，另一个蓄胡子的男人朝她挥舞拳头。

“行了！”警察说，“我要开罚单给你了！”

“人类不配给你干活吗？它能干得更好？就凭它？一堆塑胶？”

史蒂夫扭转视线，他盯着那个躺在地上的同类看了三十秒，直到巴基轻推他的背，把他快步拽离。

他们走向公交站。“为什么看他？”巴基问，“同情？”

史蒂夫回以一板一眼的陈述：“机器没有同情心。”

“也是，”巴基耸耸肩，“‘它’……啧，猫狗还分性别呢。”

 

* * *

 

玛维一家住在格伦达公寓46层，巴基站在楼下，仰头望向公寓光滑的玻璃表面。高大的建筑倒映出天空，乌云像水泥一样层层叠叠地堆积。巴基觉得他的胃又被绞紧了，血色从他的脸上退去，他用手牢牢攥着衣摆，指甲抠进布料里。不该来的。他想，他觉得他应该马上掉头离开。

眼前一暗，史蒂夫把一把漆黑的大伞撑到他头顶。“预计三分钟后有雨。”仿生人说。

然后他们一直站着，原地不动，就像两根岿然矗立的电线杆。一道闪电划过，天边响起闷雷，雨点果然在三分钟后落了下来。地面泛起一层银灰色的亮光，高耸入云的摩天大楼在水中留下倒影。一辆车经过，史蒂夫面不改色地拉着巴基往后退了半步。

水花溅在他们脚前。脚，漆黑锃亮的皮鞋，跳跃的弹壳，叮，铛，人群尖叫，闪光灯响个不停。“巴恩斯，你所参与的项目是为了这个国家……”“巴基！快跑！”

头痛，恶心。

巴基哆嗦起来，视野模糊，耳鸣，什么人在说话但是他听不清。膝盖软了，小腿像是被抽走了骨头，他跌到什么东西上面，那东西支撑着他，抱着他，吸气的时候他闻到一股布料的气味，蓦地，周围的声音回来了，犹如破开水面。

“巴基，巴基先生，看着我，”仿生人轻拍他的背，“您还好吗？您现在清醒了吗？如果您能理解我的话，请点一下头。”

巴基点了两下。

史蒂夫慢慢扶着他坐下来，就坐在街边的台阶上。“我有三种推测，”仿生人看着他说，“药物、精神分裂症、创伤后应激障碍。如果您愿意伸出手指让我测量血液……”

巴基小声咕哝：“你昨天就知道了。”

史蒂夫陷入迷惘：“我的数据库中没有‘昨天’的数据，我……”

“你不记得，”巴基苦涩地笑了笑，抓着史蒂夫的胳膊，让他把自己扶起来，“我没事，只是PTSD。”

“你需要进行心理治疗，我可以帮你预约合适的医生。”

“不。不用。”巴基断然道。现在他脸色苍白，魂不守舍，他知道他糟透了，但他还是拒绝了史蒂夫提供的解决方案。

人群在他们面前来来去去，巴基再一次仰头望向公寓楼，水花弹跳着溅在他脚腕上，史蒂夫把雨伞朝他的方向倾斜少许。“我今天状态不好，”巴基慢慢地说，“我们不去了，回家吧。”

“我想玛维女士一定能理解的。”

他们转身沿人行道走着。雨停了，一辆出租车从立交桥上俯冲下来，停在他们身侧。“滴”的一声过后，车身显示屏由“满座”转为“空置”，车门向上升起，一个带小孩的女人从上面走下来。

“巴基？”她疑惑地望向两人，“巴基！真的是你！你怎么在这儿？”

 

* * *

 

面部识别：艾瑞卡·玛维女士，35岁。卡丽·玛维女士，6岁。AX700，育儿型仿生人，已注册。[2]

“我以为你不来了。”艾瑞卡朝巴基微笑，巴基后退，面部表情痛苦，难堪，害怕。是否需要介入？

“史蒂夫，你先待在这儿。”

命令：待在这儿。保持静止。不介入。

“你买了一个仿生人？”艾瑞卡看到了史蒂夫，史蒂夫微笑，点头示意，艾瑞卡把视线转回巴基，“我们也有一个，AX700，我们叫她米娅。要不要买她我和西蒙商量了很久，你知道我们有一台仿生人了，马可，就是专门照顾西蒙那个。但我想我们还是需要一个专门带孩子的，马可的型号太旧了，也许我们要把他换了。”

AX700站在艾瑞卡身后，保持微笑。巴基不再后退，他结结巴巴回应着艾瑞卡的话。他说史蒂夫不是他买的，这与数据不符，人类为何要撒谎？史蒂夫是巴基的仿生人，他录入了巴基的名字，他只有这一个主人。

卡丽从AX700身后走出，用力拉扯母亲衣角，AX700把她拽回。卡丽反应：不安。对象：巴基。原因不明。

“米娅带孩子真的很有一套，卡丽成天黏着他。”艾瑞卡回头看了看她们，又朝巴基眨眼。面部表情：亲切。巴基的反应是畏缩，又一次畏缩，他的脸，空白，但他非常努力想要挤出微笑。

是否需要介入？

指令冲突。命令：待在这儿。保持静止。不介入。

“你看起来不太好，”艾瑞卡打量着巴基，“这段时间你还会按时跟山姆见面吗？”

在电话簿中搜索山姆，共找到一条结果：山姆·威尔逊，心理咨询师，PTSD治疗专家。

“我……有时候会去。”

艾瑞卡叹了口气：“巴基，听着，事情都过去这么久了，你要学会善待自己，好吗？你没做错任何事，我和西蒙从来没有怪过你。”

巴基回以沉默。面部表情；痛苦，自责，失落。他声音微弱：“我明白。”

“妈妈。”卡丽再次拉扯母亲的衣角，她愁眉苦脸，眼泪汪汪。巴基与她对视，表现犹豫，欲言又止。卡丽呆呆地望着他，突然她的恐惧升级了，眼泪涌出来，她回身钻进AX700怀里。

表情凝滞在巴基脸上。

“没事的，没事的。”AX700安慰女孩，艾瑞卡尴尬地叹了口气，朝巴基做了个抱歉的手势：“她有些认生，没关系的，你要上楼去见见西蒙吗？”

巴基摇头：“不了……我、我还有其他事。我该走了。”

他嗓音空洞，转身，步履蹒跚。是否需要介入？

命令疑似终止，人类状态不佳。结论：介入。

他揽过巴基的肩，一起往外走，没过多久巴基就闭着眼睛靠在他身上。“累。”他嘟囔着，呼吸低沉而且毫无规律，史蒂夫撑住他，小心翼翼地捋着他的肩膀。

“我们回家？”

“不。”巴基摇摇头，“还有别的事，先找个地方让我歇一会儿……”

 

* * *

 

备选方案：公园、咖啡厅、广场。史蒂夫选了公园。

椅子是干燥的，得益于头顶的遮阳伞。他把巴基放在长椅上，轻抚他的额头，告诉他一切都会好的。这里四面通风，巴基可能会冷，他需要水和热量。史蒂夫脱下自己的外套给他，环顾四周，汉堡店没有人排队，扫描营业证书，卫生指数：低。排除。

咖啡是可选项，他不知道巴基喜欢的口味，数据有待补充。扫描菜单：香草拿铁、卡布奇诺、焦糖玛奇朵、巧克力摩卡。分析数据：巧克力摩卡销量最高。

他跟在队伍最末，每分钟前进3.2英尺，他盯着前方那人的棒球帽，眼珠保持静止，眨眼每十秒进行一次。

有个家伙重重撞开了他。

“谁的塑料玩具扔在这儿挡道。”

肩关节侧倾：30度。膝关节失去平衡。重新校准，他只用了一秒就回归站立姿势。撞他的人跑开了，无法扫描正脸。他脱离了队伍，身后的人自动补上空缺。没有人理会他。

史蒂夫自行绕到队伍末端。

十分钟后，他买到一杯摩卡，扫描热量：453卡/100g，足够保持两小时左右的心情愉悦。巴基靠在长椅上仰头望天，史蒂夫回到他身边，将杯子递给他。

“谢了。”巴基咕哝道。

扫描面部表情：放松，愉悦。行动得到认可，史蒂夫露出微笑。

“我刚才又断片了，”巴基费力地支起上身，“我记得我和艾瑞卡分别，然后我们怎么到这儿来的？”

断片，暂时性记忆缺失，创伤后应激障碍的常见表现之一。史蒂夫轻抚他的肩头，把事情发生的经过告诉他。巴基长叹一口气，他似乎是现在才注意到史蒂夫的外套还搭在自己肩上。

“你冷吗？”

“仿生人不会感到热或者冷，”史蒂夫坦言道，“我感觉很好，功能运转正常。”

“好吧。”巴基说，看上去不怎么高兴。他小口喝着摩卡，拒绝搅拌奶油和巧克力酱，而是一口口全挖出来吃了。推测：嗜甜。

“我们接下来做什么？”史蒂夫问。

巴基咽下最后一口咖啡。“你知道附近什么地方能买到日记本吗？纸质那种。”

搜寻结果：超市，日用品商店，文具店。“前方左转一百码处，‘铂金羽毛笔’，出售纸张与办公用品。”

“好，我们走吧。”

再次出发，巴基似乎已经恢复了正常。他们走进商店，史蒂夫轻声提供所有他能考虑到的购物建议。巴基不发一言，十分钟后，他把两本日记本交到史蒂夫手上。

“喜欢哪个？”

它们的材质完全一样，线装式装订，封面材质：仿皮。硬度：低。纸质：100克米黄色道林。一本棕色封皮，一本蓝色封皮。史蒂夫无法回答，他沉默了五秒，说：“我建议您选择您喜欢的那本，先生。”

巴基拧眉，面部表情：埋怨。“我是在问你喜欢什么，史蒂夫，这是给你买的。”

“我对颜色没有偏好。”

巴基看起来像被冒犯了，他的嘴角烦躁地绷着：“这是命令，史蒂夫，选一个。”

史蒂夫的处理器飞速运转起来。他可以尝试随机抽选，50%的几率，二选一。或者……

“蓝色，先生。”

结完账，他提着购物袋快步跟上巴基。之后他们平安到家，史蒂夫终于可以问出那个他憋了一路的问题：“为什么给我买东西，先生，这不符合逻辑。我的设定要求我为人类服务，我不需要消费，不需要接受礼物。”

“闭嘴。”巴基瞪他。

然后他递给史蒂夫一支笔，笔杆材质：金属。笔芯颜色：黑色。墨水类型：油性。“写下来，”巴基对他说，“今天发生的所有事，你能记起的，都写下来。”

史蒂夫感到疑惑。指令不明晰。“我有内置备忘录，先生，如果您需要记录重要事项，我能保管它长达173年。”

巴基发出“哧”的一声笑，面部表情：自嘲。“你跟我一样，史蒂夫，这里不太清楚。”巴基指向他自己的脑袋，“我有段时间断片得比现在还厉害，日子过一天忘一天，有些事情我至今都没能想起来。某种意义上你也是这样，你那什么玩意儿缺失了，然后明天早晨你就会忘了我。”

语气解读：失落。原因不明。“但是先生，即便明早我会重置，备忘录功能也不受900a记忆模块影响。”

巴基又叹了一口气，他看起来精疲力竭：“我每天写日记，写满了四本笔记本。有时候我记录重要的事，有时候只记录感觉，今天感觉很好，今天感觉像坨屎，之类的。然后第二天我看到这些，我会觉得，我是活着的。听着史蒂夫，别忙着打断我，也别跟我争论什么仿生人是不是活着之类的破事。我让你写你就写，等明天你忘记我的时候，我会拿给你看。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫又细细看了一眼笔记本，“我现在动笔。”

巴基歪斜着嘴角，拍了拍他的肩膀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]抗议场面参考原作马库斯的章节。  
> [2]AX是专门照顾家庭的仿生人，游戏里似乎主要体现在家政和育儿方面。


	3. Chapter 3

巴基的抚恤金到了，确认金额后，他把它们分别汇往两个账户。

“艾瑞卡·玛维，”他在收款人栏敲下字符，“乔治·莫斯比。”

敲下后一个名字时他停顿了一会儿，稍有些犹豫，几秒后，他咬牙，按下了确认键。十分钟后，艾瑞卡的电话打过来，他没接。又过了几分钟，他的门铃响了。

开门的是史蒂夫。乔治·莫斯比两手插兜，嘴里叼着香烟，对面前的史蒂夫视而不见。“还是一个人住？”他走进来，肆无忌惮地打量四周，“什么时候买的塑料人，多少钱？”

“没多少，打折款。”巴基没说实话。

“你倒挺会享受生活。”

史蒂夫给他们端来茶点，乔治的眼睛在他身上游走。“他看起来价值不菲。”他评价道，挑眉望了巴基一眼。

巴基并未作答，乔治耸肩，把烟灰弹在桌上。这个男人身材细瘦，下巴又尖又长，跟他父亲一点也不像。巴基认识他的父亲，但现在这个，老实说他没什么想和他聊的。

“有什么事吗？”他问乔治。

乔治嘿嘿地笑了，他的脸泛着诡异的红色，要么是刚喝过要么是刚嗑过。“来看看你，不行吗？”他阴阳怪气地说，“晚上要不要出去转转，我知道几个好地方，美酒，美食，你知道的。”

他的手落在巴基身上，戳他的肩膀，让他下意识地缩了缩脑袋。

“吃块饼干？”巴基转换了话题，他不想与乔治对视，视线落下来盯着对方翻卷的衣领。乔治回以轻哼，他又望向史蒂夫，眼神黏在他背上进了厨房。

“我跟你提过吗，我失业了。”他抓了一块饼干抛进嘴里，“我还有老婆孩子要养，但是我失业了。”

“你说过。”

“对，我大概也就跟你说了七八十次吧，”乔治紧盯史蒂夫的后背，后者沉默地擦着餐盘，“都怪这些操他妈的塑胶，全国有三分之一的人丢了工作。你知道吗，前段时间还有仿生人出逃的新闻，它们有什么可逃的？我们待它们不好吗？”

“不知道。”巴基说。

乔治狐疑地扫他一眼：“你今天没有犯病吧？”

“没有。”巴基面色阴沉，他有点想进入暴躁状态，但是不能，面对这该死的家伙他什么都得忍着，一贯如此。

乔治的灰眼珠转了一圈：“算了，我走了，既然你晚上不想出去。哦，我给你带了，那个，水果。”

他指指放在门廊的纸袋。

“谢了。史蒂夫，帮我收起来。”

仿生人照做了。乔治朝他的后背竖中指，史蒂夫没看到，巴基却看在眼里。他起身，抓住乔治的手腕，慢慢把他的指头拨回原位。乔治一脸惊诧地回望他，眼睛眨来眨去，有点想发作又有点不敢。巴基见状哼笑，懒洋洋地松开了手。

“慢走。”他说。

 

* * *

 

下午，他监督史蒂夫完成了“作业”。仿生人的字迹真是工整漂亮，完美得像印刷字体。可他写上去的东西，老实说，干巴巴的毫无趣味可言。“我给巴基做早饭，他不喜欢煎蛋饼，”巴基念出第一行，“说真的，我没有不喜欢煎蛋饼，我心情不好是因为我在想别的事情，不要曲解我的意思了。”

“好的，”仿生人点头，“那么您在想什么？”

“各种各样的事，”巴基往后一仰，两腿自然搭上桌子，“水费、电费、今天做什么、明天做什么。”

“恕我直言，巴基先生，如果您感到经济拮据，那么外出工作是很好的选择。”

巴基大声笑了，他笑得有点歇斯底里，他不想这样的，他一直会努力控制好免得吓到别人。但是现在，他就是那么毫无来由又莫名其妙的崩溃了。

“不，不不不史蒂夫，你猜怎么的，”他的脸用力地拧起来，就像有人勒住了他的咽喉，“没有人愿意雇佣一个精神病，没有人，我不是没试过，而且现在我能做的岗位全他妈有仿生人，司机，营业员，建筑工人，全都是。我十六岁就当兵了，我没有受过高等教育，我他妈做不了其他工作！”

他砸碎了一只杯子，像火山一样爆发了，又像地震一样迅速落潮，偃旗息鼓。他低着头，蜷缩，发出恐怖的像是一只哭泣的狗那样的笑声。

“我很抱歉，我又犯病了，”他笑够了，也呻吟够了，“我没有怪罪你的意思，我没有怪罪任何人。我只是……一堆垃圾，一坨狗屎。”

史蒂夫弯腰收拾残片，回来时给他重新倒了一杯水。巴基已经平息下来，或者只是暂时的告一段落。这操蛋日子什么时候才是个头，他不知道，没人知道。

然后史蒂夫坐在他旁边，伸出一只手环着他。“你会变好的，你会好起来的，你没有做错任何事。”史蒂夫柔声说，有点僵硬，还有点干巴巴的，他尽力了。

“也许你应该试着更爱你自己一点。”他最后说。

巴基微怔，也许是这是仿生人说过的最有人性的一句话。这让他感到惊讶，和……

安慰？

“也许吧。”他喃喃道。

沉默蔓延开来，气氛变得古怪。巴基往旁边挪了一点，因为他们两个在沙发上挤作一团的模样怎么看怎么诡异。史蒂夫对此浑然不觉，巴基躲他就追，最后他们两个手足相缠跟线团似的裹在一起，巴基几乎整个躺在了史蒂夫身上，枕着仿生人的肩膀，他发现史蒂夫其实是有体温的，有呼吸，也有心跳。

为什么要把一个假人做得这么真呢。巴基心想。

“那么，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，这种反应做得也挺像人的。“之前那个男人，是谁？”

巴基哼了哼：“昨天的你还没这么多问题。”

“我的数据库里没有关于‘昨天’的数据，先生。”

巴基笑了：“但你们的混账程度完全一样。”

他动了动，史蒂夫也跟着换了一下姿势。他们头挨着头，就像两只蜗牛，看对眼了，伸出两对触角接在一起，叮，心有灵犀。

巴基又被这个突然冒出的念头逗乐了。

史蒂夫茫然地看着他，想不通他为什么突然笑得像个傻瓜一样。他的嘴角试探着咧了咧，像是在模仿巴基的笑容，但是失败了，他眉头拧起，委屈巴巴地抿起嘴来。

巴基转过脸来看着他，“为什么要问我那个问题，嗯？”他戳了戳史蒂夫的肩膀，“你不是有面部识别吗？你肯定知道他是谁了。”

“理论上来说，我知道，”史蒂夫诚恳地回答，“但我的程序告诉我，刚才我需要开启一个话题来转移注意力，近期发生的事是可选项之一。另外，我感觉到他并不受欢迎，如果您要求的话，下次我可以把他拒之门外。”

“好吧，”巴基勾起一个笑容，“他是乔治，我不怎么喜欢他，前几年他还可靠一点，但自从他父亲去世以后……”

他耸耸肩，不往下说了。“那些水果你随便处理了吧，他知道我不吃才给我带的，”说着，他叹了口气，起身活动了一下筋骨，“我一会儿要出门，你不用跟来。”

史蒂夫取来外衣披在他肩上：“可以告诉我您的目的地吗？”

“酒吧。”

 

* * *

 

巴基又去了上次那间酒吧，两手插兜，推门之前打量了一下门上的新标识。“仿生人禁止入内”，下面则是“谢绝宠物”。整个标识散发着蓝莹莹的光，照亮了他的脸。他撇撇嘴，擦掉了潮热的空气在额头留下的汗液。

里头的气氛一如既往，电视开着，一台转播棒球赛，一台转播舞女选秀。他要了威士忌，随着酒杯一起递来的还有一张传单。“伊甸园给您最完美的性爱体验”，那上面写。

“看看吧，”发传单的男人咯咯笑着，“找个塑胶玩偶给你口活，半小时只要29美元。”

“那也不是我能消费得起的。”巴基哼笑。他把传单垫在酒杯下面，玻璃杯外围很快结了一层水雾，浸湿了纸张。

两杯下肚，他感觉有些醉了。周围有人大笑，空气里弥漫着酒味，汗味，香水味，热腾腾的。他想很久以前他可不是一个人喝酒的，任务结束他们总是喜欢喝一杯，队长请客，开始前还要发表一通感言。“巴恩斯，我们为你骄傲。”他说，然后巴基大笑着扑上去，握着他的手把他们的杯子用力撞在一起。

他感觉自己的内脏在下坠，胃开始打结。那次之后他就一个人喝酒了，他和他们几乎所有人都断了联系，被囚禁那几年……一切都糟糕透顶，没完没了的审讯，审讯，审讯，他闭上眼都能看到那间房子惨白的灯光。手铐拴在手腕上，锁链连在桌底，触感冰冷。他不能移动，当然也不能饮水，他坐在那儿，审讯时间有时候超过二十四个小时。

这不符合人权。他曾经这么想。但是，当然了，如果他是一个威胁政府安全的重刑犯那么人权这种东西全都喂了狗。后来好了些，他被释放了，但去哪儿都有人盯着。再后来这波人又被撤走了，因为新总统上任，北极时局紧张，没人顾得上在乎他这个前·杀人犯了。只有巴基自己还记得，他记得血溅到脸上的感觉，他记得那个声音。

那个声音……

“巴恩斯中士，你所做的一切都是为了这个国家。”

耳鸣。

就像一万只虫子撞击他的耳膜。

他焦躁地捂住太阳穴，用力灌下第五杯酒。他很少喝到五杯，药物的折磨让他的酒量变差了，如果什么时候他喝到第五杯说明他真的很想发疯，或者很想死。尝试自杀那天他喝了六杯。

酒精让视线变得模糊起来，一种飘飘然的气氛升腾在周围。他靠着转椅靠背，脚蹬着吧台底部一下一下晃着身子。情绪跌到谷底，摔死了，触底反弹了，又开始往上升。他觉得自己似乎好了一点，抬起头，迷离的目光望向四周。

有个人朝他走过来。

一个男人，高鼻梁、目光锐利，金色的头发有那么一点点像史蒂夫。他拉开转椅，坐在巴基旁边。“你好。”他说。

他认出男人是同类。

对方想必也是这么想的。“夜还很长，不是吗？”男人抛出拙劣的开场白，“你想找个人打发时间吗？”

一夜情而已，第二天谁都不记得谁。性，酒精，最好的消遣，麻痹神经，也不用承担太多后果。巴基抿了抿嘴，把最后一点酒液灌进喉咙里。

“去哪里。”他沙哑地说。

男人笑了，他的脸在巴基眼里是完全失焦的，就像隔了一层毛玻璃。“如果你不介意的话——”

男人的话没说完，因为一只胳膊搭在了巴基肩上。“我等了你有段时间了，巴基先生，”史蒂夫平稳地陈述，“是时候回家了，过多的酒精摄入不利于您的健康。”

“仿生人？”对面的男人惊讶地喊起来，“这里他妈怎么会有仿生人进来？”

“我不会耽搁太长时间。”史蒂夫说，他的目光在醉醺醺的巴基身上扫视，又挪向眼前的男人。有那么一瞬间，他的指示灯闪了一下黄色。

“巴基？”他轻唤对方的名字，巴基茫然抬起头来，一开始他没认出史蒂夫，他以为这是又一个想要约他的男人。他朝他挤挤眼睛，露出一个相当于是挑逗的笑容，面前的人愣了愣，这时他才反应过来。

“史蒂夫？你怎么在这儿？”

史蒂夫拉过他一条胳膊，把他架在肩上：“我来接您回去。”

然后他们开始晃晃悠悠往门口走，不，晃的是巴基，史蒂夫自始至终都步履坚定。那个倒霉的男人被他们扔在后头，谁都顾不上管他了。“您比预计时间晚了两小时。”史蒂夫说，“如果我不来接您，您是否计划彻夜不归？”

巴基觉得他肯定是醉得不轻，因为他居然从史蒂夫的语气里听出了恼火，这真诡异。

“而且我也建议过您，您的身体状况不适合过量饮酒，严格说来我觉得您最好一杯都不要喝。”

巴基打了个酒嗝，然后开始呕吐，史蒂夫停下来，抚平他气喘不止的背。巴基差不多吐出了胃里所有的东西，晕眩感减轻了一些，他又被史蒂夫架到了肩上。

“回去以后您最好马上休息。”史蒂夫说，然后他突然顿了顿，非常诡异，因为这个仿生人向来说话都流利得像机关枪子弹似的。巴基好奇地瞟向他，史蒂夫嘴角绷紧，太阳穴处的指示灯蓝黄交替。

“您的杯子下垫着夜店传单，”仿生人欲言又止，“我还看到您在和陌生人调情？”

“是啊，”巴基挑眉，“这又怎么了？”

“您有性需求吗？”

巴基显然误解了他的话：“什么？上帝，我当然有，我是个正常男人我为什么不能有性需求？”

史蒂夫点了点头，不吱声了。巴基的头还晕着，顾不上考虑仿生人的表现有多么奇怪。他们到家，洗澡，史蒂夫帮巴基换睡衣。所有睡前准备工作都完成以后，他站在巴基的卧室里，迟迟没有离开。

“考虑到人类在各方面的需求，每一个家政仿生人出厂时都搭载了生殖模块。”他平静地说，“既然您需要的话。”

“等等，什么？”

他解开巴基的睡裤。

“遵从您的意愿。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫的嘴唇应该列为非法。

还有他的舌头。天啊，上帝，停下来，求你，不，继续，求求你。

巴基的思维断线了，世界从他眼前消退，他唯一能感知到的事物只剩下史蒂夫的嘴和舌头。他跪在巴基两腿中间，含着巴基的老二。他的舌头，上帝，他的舌头灵巧到丧心病狂。他怎么能做到这种事？亲吻，含住，慢条斯理的舔弄，再来一个完美的深喉……

巴基的呼吸瞬间急促起来。他想让仿生人停下来，恍惚中他觉得这是不对的，这不应该发生。但是他的身体背叛了他，欲望如潮水般涨满他的胸腔，他低头望着史蒂夫的脑袋，对方仍然穿着那套仿生人制服，连领带都系得工工整整，该死，他那么镇定，那么禁欲，而巴基在他面前丢盔弃甲乱七八糟，简直像个荡妇一样。

这个念头让他呻吟起来，他推仿生人的肩。史蒂夫有所觉察，轻轻吐出口中的阴茎，用那双无辜的、近乎是纯真的眼睛回望他。巴基抽了一口气，大脑完全停运，他忘记了他要说什么。

而史蒂夫露出一个柔和的微笑。“别怕”。他说。

“我不会弄伤您的。”史蒂夫继续道，用的是一种坦诚的、公事公办的语气。对啊，巴基反应过来，仿生人没有欲望，史蒂夫所做的一切都是为了他，全都是为了他。

然后他的阴茎又被含住了，巴基再也无法压抑呻吟，他倒下去，双手在床单上又抓又挠。史蒂夫坚定地跟进，他折叠巴基的双腿，让他光裸的下身完完全全暴露在外。天啊，这太过了。仿生人的喉咙那么紧又那么热，他天生就懂得怎么做这个，因为他那该死的设计者考虑得真他妈的周全。

他勉强支起上身，望向自己两腿中间。史蒂夫依旧衣着整洁，只有头发稍稍有点凌乱。他扶着巴基的双腿，挑起视线，他们对望，史蒂夫的眼神像重锤一样击中他，那双蓝眼睛平静得就像一汪深潭，这根本不是做爱，这只是单方面的服侍。

上帝啊，服侍。想到这个词的时候巴基胸腔骤紧，就像被人浇了一桶冰水，他讨厌这个词，这会让他既可怜自己又可怜史蒂夫。但即便他这么想，他的身体也从未这么说。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”他快到了，甚至开始下意识地顶弄史蒂夫的嘴。史蒂夫揉搓他的臀部，他为什么要这么做，这只会让他更加敏感，天，他感觉自己已经化成了一滩水。突然史蒂夫加快了动作，近乎无情，就像在逼迫他马上交待出来，巴基尖叫，史蒂夫的重量压在他下腹，他挣扎，声音嘶哑，然后他射了。

史蒂夫在最后关头退了出来，精液顺着他的脸颊滑落。

这太色情，也太罪恶了。热潮慢慢退去，他感觉身体在变冷，紧跟着理智席卷上来的是痛苦和羞愧。他都做了些什么啊……巴基的呼吸哽住了，他利用了史蒂夫，利用了仿生人的单纯和信任。上帝啊，他简直是个黑洞，他会疯狂撕裂周围美好的一切，就连史蒂夫都不放过。

低谷就像伺机而动的猛兽，又一次吞噬了他，他低声呜咽起来。史蒂夫轻拍他，拥抱他，抚摸他臂上的红星，亲吻他的脸颊，可他只是呜咽得更厉害了。“对不起。”他失魂落魄地呢喃着，睁开眼，史蒂夫的金发成了无边黑暗里最后的亮色，“对不起。”

回应他的只是更多的亲吻。“没事的，没事，巴基。”史蒂夫哑声低语，巴基睁开眼，看见史蒂夫的指示灯颤抖着变成了黄色。“你没做错任何事，宝贝。”

他吻住巴基的嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

他梦见一幢房子。

他知道这是一个噩梦，只有噩梦会让他紧张出汗，身体像被魇住一样一动不能动。很奇怪，他的噩梦从未出现房子，大多数时候他只梦见会场、记者、尸体和枪声，但这一次，他看到曲曲折折的走廊，光滑的墙壁和地砖，还有一眼望不到尽头的花园。

他走到花园里，在翠绿的草地上站定。他身边还有几个人，但他看不清他们的脸。接着场景变化了，视野变得灰蒙蒙的，充满飘浮的噪点。什么人忧心地望着他，眉头皱起。“你还好吗，能站起来吗？”

他站起来，说他很好，没事。有个声音在耳边嗡嗡作响，呼唤他，催促他，仿佛化作某种实物，像触手骚弄着他的耳膜。他头痛，呼吸急促起来，他听不懂那些词汇的含义，他觉得他本来是能听懂的，但什么东西隔绝在他们中间，把他像是一阵旋风一般抽离了。接着是疼痛，黑暗，睁开眼只有飞快消逝的景物。有人和他一起狂奔，大喊他的名字，雨水，视线模糊，寒冷，如鬼影般追赶的人群。

“巴基！快走！”

枪响。

他尖叫着醒来。

 

* * *

 

很少有人会拜访巴基的家，这星期他的门铃响了两次，几乎算得上是奇迹了。

拉开门，山姆走了进来。巴基看到他的一瞬间露出一个烦躁的表情，就好像是小学生见到了他最讨厌的历史老师一样。他怀着戒心，把山姆堵在门廊没动。

“你怎么来了？”他干巴巴地说。

“昨天有人给我打了电话，自称是你家的仿生人，”山姆回答，目光越过巴基好奇地扫视着屋内，“他说你需要医疗援助，就搜索了你的通讯录，觉得只有我比较靠谱。还说你百分之百不会同意，建议我直接过来。”

巴基不爽地撅起嘴：“操他的史蒂夫。”

山姆挑眉：“所以他人呢？”

巴基领他进屋，山姆看见这才看见史蒂夫一动不动像座雕像似的站在墙角，双眼无神，平视前方。

“他怎么了，他是坏了么？”

“他一直都算不上‘好’，就跟我似的，”巴基耸了耸肩膀，他在笑，但笑意没有延伸到眼里。他走近史蒂夫，一只手轻柔地搭在他肩上，“嘿，起床了。”

山姆眨眨眼，看看他们，又眨眨眼。这不像人们通常对待仿生人的方式，或者说，哪怕是在人类之间这种动作都太亲昵了。不过……

山姆觉得他最好先不要问。

仿生人开始运转。“请录入姓名。”他单调的声音传入每个人耳里。然后巴基就像早就习以为常一样飞快地报了两个人的名字。仿生人点头，走向厨房，出来时给他们一人倒了一杯咖啡。

巴基递给他一本小册子：“读完它。”

仿生人接受了，默默坐进角落。期间山姆一直好奇地打量着他们，这时他终于开口：“我看不懂，这是什么邪教仪式吗？”

“说来话长了，”巴基耸耸肩，“史蒂夫记性不太好，我教他用本子写日记。”

山姆的表情像是听到了世界上最诡异的八卦：“你按我教你的方法教他？可他是个仿生人没错吧？”

巴基哼了哼，表情写着这个话题他不想谈了。

山姆的杯子僵在半空，他努力消化这个事实，后来觉得最好不要在这方面过多评判。“我们还是说点别的吧，”他最后说，“关于你的近况，你想谈谈吗？”

巴基的眉头拧了起来。他已经很长时间没有和山姆聊过了，和咨询师谈话总是让他压力很大，虽然事后会轻松一些，但过程一向难熬。

他陷入纠葛，沉默了很久，久到山姆觉得需要给他一点助力。他拍拍巴基的腿，就像个朋友那样，然后说：“别给自己压力，我一直在。”

巴基咽下一口咖啡：“我又能听到那个声音了。”

山姆拧眉：“你确定？”

“好几次，我听到它在我的脑子里，还有尖叫和枪声什么的，那些一如既往的闪回。”

“我确信它已经完全被移除了，从你的脑子里，”山姆认真地打量他，“那些事情都结束了，记得吗？皮尔斯死了，所有相关人员要么死刑，要么还待在监狱里。”

“可我觉得……我好像忘记了一些事，”巴基喃喃道，“我的脑子像个乱七八糟的储物间，有些东西就藏在角落里，埋在某堆垃圾下面，但是我找不出来。”

山姆叹了口气：“还记得我们聊过什么吗？你最好别再用这些有自贬含义的词，垃圾，狗屎，之类的。试着积极一点，哪怕只是改变说话习惯。”

“好吧。”巴基撇撇嘴，看样子也没完全听进去。

“玛维太太联系过我，她说你还在给她汇钱。”

“是的。”巴基坦诚道。

“一开始我没有阻拦你，是因为那能在某些程度上缓解你的愧疚心理。但是巴基，现在你偿还得太多了，你懂我的意思吗？你根本不用把你的全部都花费这上面，你的存款，还有你的人生，你没欠下什么东西，你只是在填平你心里的缺憾而已，而我们都知道那东西就跟无底洞一样是永远填不平的，除非你放下它。”

巴基拄着额头，脸埋在手里。他不答话。

山姆微微呼出一口气：“然后我们谈谈你的那些噩梦，你还在吃药吗？”

巴基点点头。

“药物只能让你好受一点，关键还在你自己。幻觉也好，噩梦也罢，那些都是你内心里的东西，你怕什么它们就变成什么，你要做的只有战胜它。”

巴基缓慢地嗯了一声，不抬头，也不与任何人对视。山姆默默在心里叹了口气，他环顾四周，视线落在仿生人身上。

“我不认为你现在能买得起仿生人，这家伙是你收留的，是吧？”

巴基说是的。

“所以你现在不是一个人生活了，他照顾你，是吗？然后他出问题的时候你照顾他。”

巴基点头。

“如果你出了什么事，进了精神病院，或者别的更糟糕的，我想没人会在乎一个出了故障的仿生人的。他会被销毁，扔进垃圾场，或者更换零件以后摆进二手商店。只有穷人会光顾那种地方，买他的可能是个酒鬼，瘾君子，每天折磨他直到他报废。无论是哪种结果，他都不会生活得比现在更好，不是吗？”

巴基的表情微微变化了一下，他直起腰来，看见史蒂夫正端坐在餐桌旁研究那本本子。仿生人看得如此专注，眼睛一眨不眨，有时他歪一下头，像是发现了什么有趣的细节，有时他眉头微蹙，拿起笔又在上面补充几行。

“……好吧。”这回他点点头，看起来非常疲惫，但是下定了决心，“我要怎么做？”

“从简单的做起，”山姆微笑，“去见见朋友们，怎么样？我记得玛维一家邀请你很久了。”

 

* * *

 

夕阳散发着迷人的橘红色光辉，就像有人把橙汁倾倒在这座城市的天际线上。巴基斜靠着公交车座椅，阳光照亮了他的侧脸，还有他眼角的阴霾。他凝视着玻璃窗外的街道，在他头顶，一辆闪着蓝光的列车如雷电般呼啸而过。

公交车缓缓停下来，到站了，乘客鱼贯而出。巴基走到后门等待史蒂夫，仿生人的车厢与人类隔绝，他们排成一列依次走下来，步履一致，史蒂夫是第三个。

看到巴基时他又露出那种公式化的微笑，然后他们并排行走，保持着恰当的距离，因为他的记忆再次被清空了，每天都重复一遍。

不过还是有区别的，史蒂夫会看日记本，每次看完他都讲一大堆话，像是他的数据库里没有此类数据之类的。巴基不得不跟他保证那些东西真的是他自己记下的。他理解史蒂夫，以前巴基也会这样，看着镜子里的自己心想这他妈是谁，我不认识这个人。

现在他们站在公寓楼下了，巴基有些焦虑，反复摆弄着他的干净衬衫和领带。他穿着他衣柜里能找到的最好的衣服，还买了一束花，塑料包装纸里裹着金黄色的向日葵。他的心脏狂跳不止，简直就像他中学第一次约会，可那时候他只用担心姑娘会不会扇他一耳光，而现在他担心他会不会杀光一幢楼的人，然后从楼顶一跃而下。

他的脸扭向一边，寻求史蒂夫的安慰。后者没在看他，而是在看旁边的仿生人停泊站。“每二十分钟3美元”，那上面写。史蒂夫的同类们在站台排成一行，像雕像一般直挺挺地站着，前胸贴后背，就像陵墓里那些殉葬的人偶。

“看上哪个姑娘了吗？”巴基开了个玩笑，“可惜你要陪我上去吃晚饭，没空和他们约会了。”

史蒂夫歪头回望他。“仿生人不约会，”他平静地说，“我只是在……思考问题。”

“思考？”巴基微怔，“我以为你通常只说，呃，处理，分析之类的。”

他们走进公寓大门，巴基按下电梯按键。刺目的夕阳光线照在电梯间完全透明的玻璃上，闪闪发光，整个空间里都是明媚的亮黄色。电梯发出“叮咚”一声，他们走进去，大门关闭，巴基意识到史蒂夫的指示灯正如接触不良一般闪烁着，原来那不是阳光造成的错觉。

“你还好吗？”他问，“你在烦恼什么？”

史蒂夫微微托住下颚：“我在日记本上看到许多记录，昨天，前天，最早是一周以前，我的软体都有不稳定的迹象。但我的自检程序没有感到任何异常。”

“什么是软体不稳定？”巴基忧心地问，“是生病吗？我是说，我也不知道你们会不会生病，是故障？病毒感染？”

“可能是一种来源不明的、不可逆的软体损伤，严重影响我的分析判断能力。”

巴基轻微抽了口气：“我要带你去检查吗？”

“暂时不用，先生，”史蒂夫回答，他额角的指示灯又恢复了平稳运转的蓝色，“也许昨天以前的我能感觉到异常，但系统重置后，问题已经得到解决。我会持续关注，并向您汇报最新情况。”

巴基撇了撇嘴，老实说他没怎么听懂，既然史蒂夫说已经没问题了，那就听仿生人的吧。

电梯停在46层，巴基按下门铃，开门的是米娅，那个AX700仿生人。接着艾瑞卡迎上来，激动地接过他手里的花，与他拥抱。巴基闻到扑面而来的香水味，家庭的气息，温暖。

“我们已经等你好久了，快进来。”

落地窗面向西侧，整个屋子都镀上一层阳光。这里真安静，真明亮，充满现代化家居。巴基站在客厅的羊毛地毯上手足无措，他蹭了蹭脚，小心避开地毯，他也不知道应该去哪间房间，他从来没来过这里。左右四顾的时候，一扇门打开一条缝，一道怨愤的视线笔直地刺向巴基后背。

是卡丽，艾瑞卡的女儿。她瞪着自己，然后用力关上门。

“我去给你倒杯咖啡，还是茶？——哦米娅，让我来就好了，你去帮我看看马可的电源关闭了没有。”说着，艾瑞卡又朝巴基露出了一个灿烂的笑容，凑上来亲了亲他的两腮，“亲爱的，你愿意来真的是太好了。”

“我……抱歉拖了这么久。”他搔了搔后脖颈，努力找些话题来说，“你刚才说……关闭马可的电源？”

“噢，马可的型号太久了，现在有了米娅，我们打算把他扔掉。”

她说得轻松，就像扔掉一件物品，但巴基总觉得有些不是滋味。别胡思乱想，巴恩斯，保持礼貌，你看上去已经够像个精神病了。

“茶可以吗？我这里有那种安神的花草茶，哦对了，巴基，让你的仿生人在门口就好，那里有个待机舱。”

“待机舱……”

巴基欲言又止，他想说史蒂夫一直是跟着他的，不需要待机，但他又担心这会冒犯了玛维一家的习惯。在他犹豫的时候，史蒂夫已经自行走向门口，规规矩矩地站到那个冰箱似的装置里。

机械吱吱嘎嘎地响，仿生人被固定成站姿，管线插入体内，他全身震颤了一下，这一瞬间巴基从他眼里看到一个近乎是痛苦的表情。可那只是一晃而过，史蒂夫的脸色很快归于平静，他闭上了眼。

他的四肢垂挂下来，那些缠住他的管线似乎化作冰冷的蝮蛇，一下一下啃噬巴基的心口。

“巴基，怎么了？”见他表情阴郁，艾瑞卡疑惑地问，“放心吧，他只是休息一会儿，不会怎么样的。这款待机舱还能帮他清理散热装置的灰尘，也许他还挺享受呢。”

巴基吞咽一下，一句话脱口而出：“他不喜欢。”

“不喜欢？”艾瑞卡微怔，然后笑了，语气就像对待小猫一样温柔，“巴基，你还是和以前一样善良。好啦，别想东想西了，去见见西蒙吧。”

她轻推他的后背，把他推向卧室门口。巴基再次看了史蒂夫一眼，他说不出口。艾瑞卡是个温柔的好人，如果他在艾瑞卡面前耍混蛋他会更想弄死自己的。想想山姆的忠告，想想你一身的臭毛病，行吧。

他走进去，空气里弥漫着一股医院才有的味道，药味、消毒水味，雪白的床褥在他面前晃动，他花了几秒才意识到晃的不是床，而是他自己。他太急于向前，以至于差点被输液台绊一跤。他看到床上的人，西蒙，他的战友，他的伙伴，下肢完全瘫痪了，却还在向他微笑。

“嗨，巴基。”

泪水刺痛了巴基的眼睛。“上帝。”他喃喃道，站在原地手足无措。

“我用十块钱打赌，”西蒙枯瘦的脸上挤出一个微笑，“你又在想，这都是你的错。”

“我……我没有。”

“哦行了吧，巴基，打我认识你我就能猜到你在想什么。你躲我躲了好久了吧，要不是我动不了，我早就冲到你家拎着你的耳朵把你拖出来了。”

“好吧，”巴基挤出一个干涩的笑，“你是个烦人精。”

“所以你欠我十块钱。”

“操你的。”巴基擦了擦眼睛，嘴角上扬，艾瑞卡在门口轻声发笑，西蒙笑得比她还厉害。这一瞬间巴基又能看见他那个好伙伴了，那个比他年长一些的战友，总是喜欢开玩笑，任务结束还拉着他喝一杯。他追求艾瑞卡，巴基尽给他出馊主意，他还在他们的婚礼上当伴郎。

“接下来的时间留给你们吧，”艾瑞卡虚掩上门，“我和米娅准备晚饭，烤鲑鱼和炖菜，巴基，你会喜欢的。”

 

* * *

 

晚饭时间他又见到了卡丽，女孩坐在桌旁玩平板，米娅陪着她。他想和女孩搭话，但又不知道说什么，而且刚一靠近，女孩就飞快地跑开了。

“卡丽，吃饭了！”她父亲喊。

“我不想吃！”

“她有点任性，”艾瑞卡无奈地对巴基耸耸肩，“米娅，去带她出来。我们先用餐吧。”

仿生人走进女孩的房间，一阵争执和吵闹声，卡丽大喊着不要，似乎把什么玩具摔在了地上。餐桌前的三人都有些尴尬，艾瑞卡努力岔开话题，西蒙转头和巴基聊以前在部队的事。热气腾腾的菜肴散发着香味，他们不停地塞食物给他，让他面前的盘子堆得像小山一样高。

巴基忍不住又看了一眼史蒂夫，仿生人依然安睡着——如果他有睡眠的话。西蒙讲了个笑话，他还是那么逗，巴基跟着笑，用刀叉切开鲑鱼塞进嘴里。

一声惊叫传来。“米娅！”

又是一声，“妈妈！”不是那种发脾气的尖叫，是恐惧，卧室里传出女孩凄惨的叫声。巴基扔掉刀叉，最先冲进去，推门的瞬间他听见重物撞击声，一道人影扑向他，力气大到恐怖。喉咙被扼住了，他的脸一点点涨成紫色，踢蹬，挣扎，对方的身躯像是铁块一样纹丝不动。什么东西爆裂的声音，一个人影把袭击者撞向一边。巴基又能呼吸了，他坐起来，史蒂夫与什么人缠斗在一起，艾瑞卡在惊叫。

“马可！不——！”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“我关闭了他的电源，我不知道为什么会这样，我真的不知道——”

史蒂夫落于下风，真该死，“艾瑞卡，带西蒙去后面！”巴基大喊，他扑上去，在史蒂夫闪避的瞬间一拳揍向马可的脸，“去保护卡丽，报警，现在！”

史蒂夫跟上来：“巴基！他有枪！”

“我知道！”巴基回应，下一秒马可真的开枪了，子弹擦着他的脸击中吊灯，轰然巨响。卡丽惊叫，西蒙吼叫着什么但巴基顾不上听，慌乱中他踢翻餐桌当掩体，子弹接二连三打在木料上。他拉着史蒂夫蜷缩在后，桌板不停溅出碎片，腕部因撞击而颤抖，他的脑袋也开始嗡嗡作响，就像有个恶魔挣扎着要跑出来，不，不行，别是现在，求你了。

一排玻璃杯炸开了，碎片溅的到处都是，巴基和史蒂夫抱头躲闪，一个躲在沙发背后，一个只能紧靠橱柜当掩体。“马可！放下枪！”混乱中，巴基大喊，“你他妈到底想干什么！你要杀了我们吗！”

“他们要换了我！就因为我他妈是台老掉牙的机器！”仿生人又朝巴基开了一枪，子弹嵌进钢板内，吓得他猛一缩肩。该死，他得找到什么能用的，橱柜里只有餐盘，调料，刀。刀？好样的。他伸手去够，就差那么几寸了，可是，见鬼的，就差那么一点，如果他想拿到他必须离开掩体——

枪声在身边响起，巴基在地上侧滚一圈，感觉子弹噼里啪啦全击中了身边的地板。流理台上的碗碟全碎了，食物的酱汁顺着台子滴淌下来，鲜红的就像是血。巴基太阳穴剧痛，仿佛一把电钻在他的脑子里横冲直撞。他抢到一把剔骨刀，木头把柄又凉又滑，也许那都是他手上的冷汗。

“AX200，我们已经报警了，”史蒂夫的声音，“如果你现在放下枪，停止一切过激行为，你还有生还可能。”

“住口！难道我停手你们就不会把我扔进垃圾站？别开玩笑了！”仿生人的指示灯转着触目惊心的红色，他的脸上全是眼泪，眼泪？

“我只是想活着！”

话音未落，仿生人想都不想就连开数枪，巴基再次被逼退，他有些慌了，仿生人的枪法准得恐怖。这时一个人影闪到他身前将他彻底挡住，是史蒂夫，巴基愤怒地让他退后，史蒂夫回以瞪视，眼神近乎固执。

“史蒂夫，白痴，回来！”巴基冲他咆哮，“别他妈碍手碍脚，让我来！”

“您一人对付不了他，先生，”史蒂夫回望，“不用担心，我已经演算完成所有可能的路径并确认了最优解。”

“什么？”巴基低吼。然后史蒂夫抛下他行动了，抓过什么东西掷过去。一个玻璃装饰品，比电风扇还巨大，史蒂夫抄起它就像抄起一个回旋镖。马可开枪，碎片雪花似的四溅，叮咣乱响，马可下意识挥臂抵挡，史蒂夫就在这时像猎豹一般扑了上去。

该死，巴基懂了，他妈的史蒂夫选择的最优路径肯定没考虑他自己！他把自己当做一件物品，一个盾牌，或者一个什么天杀的掩体就冲上去了，完全不在乎自己可能在攻击中报废，见鬼的程序！他根本来不及拦住史蒂夫，那个疯掉的仿生人还在乱开枪，无数个巨大的蛛网似的弹孔在墙上炸开，西蒙紧紧把卡丽按在怀里，艾瑞卡说不要求求你，史蒂夫中弹了，他像根本不知道痛一样往前冲，蓝血如雨点似的打在天花板上，弄脏了碎花墙纸，桌台，地板。枪声，血花，枪声，血花，蓝血落在巴基瞪大的眼睛四周，泪水一般蜿蜒而下。

他脑子里响起尖叫声。

闪光灯，子弹，四散的人群，尸体，血，近在咫尺的死亡。“巴基！快跑！”

不，不不不不不，停止，求你，史蒂夫，他要帮史蒂夫，没时间搭理那些吵闹不止的幻觉，他一个箭步跨出去冲向史蒂夫身侧。两个仿生人扭打在一起，史蒂夫尽力夺枪，死死卡着马可的手腕。马可单手掐住他的喉咙，用力之大甚至能听见机械疯狂的运转声。巴基看准他们僵持的空档，抄起剔骨刀刺向马可的后背——

仿生人躲开了，该死，他们的反应速度远超人类。巴基踉跄一下，史蒂夫撑了他一把，他一摸发现身上全是黏黏糊糊的蓝血，瞬间喉头哽塞，强忍着酸楚再度扑向马可。他一拳打中仿生人的下颚，对方动作慢了半秒，巴基反手一刀刺进他咽喉，枪掉下来，他顾不得去看，拔出刀，又刺进去。

一下，两下，血花四溅，差点迷了眼。马可彻底倒下去，电火花在伤口处劈啪作响，巴基浑然不觉，他一直反反复复地刺着，直到仿生人再也不动，凝滞的眼角滚出最后一滴眼泪，颤抖着落到地上。

什么黏腻的液体浸在衣袖里，蓝色的，接着，他听见史蒂夫栽倒的声音。他的脑子嗡的一声，停了，变成空白，恍惚中他只觉得自己抱住了史蒂夫，他胡乱念叨着求他坚持住求他再坚持几分钟，仿生人只是看着他，嘴唇动了动。

“没事了。”

声音越来越低弱。

“没事了，巴基。”

怎么会没事呢？怎么可能没事呢？巴基想说你他妈是不是疯了，你是不是根本不知道疼，但他又想起仿生人是真的没有痛觉的，所以他那么拼命，他那总是在精确计算的处理器是不是告诉他只有这样才能救下所有人？但是，见鬼，他情愿他什么都不知道，他情愿他像玛维一家一样抱头缩在墙角。

周围响起脚步声，玛维一家慢慢地走过来，围在他们身边。警车的唿哨由远及近，大门被撞开了，巴基自始至终没有移动，艾瑞卡搂着他，安慰他，说着些什么肯定能修好之类的话。巴基依旧不答，他目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫合上的眼，盯着他额角闪烁的灯光，在浓重的黑暗里它看起来如此细小，微弱，像摇曳的灯烛。

一声哭泣打破寂静。

是卡丽，她把她的玩具重重砸在巴基肩上。“他杀了马可！”女孩眼圈红肿，火山爆发一般哭诉起来，“他差点杀了我爸爸，他还杀了马可！”

混乱，喧嚣，西蒙发出斥责而卡丽开始嚎叫，她还想咬巴基的胳膊，艾瑞卡上前一把扯走女孩，四周回荡着绝望的哭声。警察涌进来，巴基什么都没有去想，他呆坐在那里，慢慢俯身，把脸埋在仿生人的肩膀上。

他努力吞下眼泪，直到眼角灼热，疼得就像有火在烧。

 

* * *

 

“……近日，底特律市发生一起仿生人伤人事件，多名目击者称一名型号为AX200的仿生人突然在晚餐时间袭击其家庭成员，警察有效控制了局面，目前没有造成人员伤亡。

“这不是近期发生的唯一一起仿生人失控事件，9月14日，一名型号为AV500的仿生人在连锁餐厅内攻击顾客后逃离现场。另外，知名画家卡尔·费曼德也曾遭仿生人袭击，目击者表示，该仿生人在暴力攻击自己后被赶来的警员当场报废。[1]

“对此我们采访了模控生命发言人哈兰女士，哈兰女士声称这只是一部分仿生人软体发生突变的结果，她把这些仿生人成为‘异常仿生人’，并再三保证这是一种非常罕见的故障，也不会对其余仿生人造成影响……”

“你想来点三明治吗？”山姆问。

“哦，谢了。”

巴基接过三明治，机械地放在嘴里嚼着，看他的表情，他根本不是在品尝味道，而是在完成任务。山姆叹了口气，巴基这几天糟透了，脸色惨白，目光空洞。而且最糟糕的是，他不是那种彻底陷入悲恸的糟糕，他不流泪，也不发疯，他就是那么木愣愣地待着，别人问什么都会回答，让他做什么也就会做。

而且，他还会按时吃饭按时睡觉，现在还打开电视看新闻，但山姆知道他的内心是空的，里头就像一望无际的西部荒原一样，连根杂草都看不见。

山姆从来没有遇到过这么棘手的问题，他想他现在的首要目标应该是赶紧把史蒂夫弄回来。仿生人送去修理了，按理说今天就能完工。早上他来找巴基的时候曾经热情地问他要不要一起去接史蒂夫回家，巴基对此反应平平，他说在家等就好。

这反应可真冷淡，明明之前他那么在乎那个仿生人，还曾经拉着他的手说不要丢下他什么的。这些是艾瑞卡告诉山姆的，说起来，艾瑞卡也真是可怜，全家都受了惊吓不说，女儿还被诊断出了儿童焦虑症。

这操蛋的世界。

“你想看场电影吗？”他问巴基。

“哦，好。”

但山姆不知道有什么他能看的电影，他对着电视念出“精灵旅社”，希望这部二十多年前的老片子能给巴基带来一点欢乐。

并没有，巴基与其说是在看电视，不如说是在盯着显示屏发呆。

所幸几分钟后，门铃响了。巴基像离弦之箭那样弹起来，冲到门口。是模控生命的人，送来了完全焕然一新的、完美无缺的史蒂夫。仿生人平静地走进家中，后面跟着送货员。

“我们替换了他所有受损的部件，除了900a，这个部件是少部分定制原型机才有的，”送货员说，“卡姆斯基[2]先生退出后我们就没有库存了，他还是会定期重置，这没办法。另外，他身上一些旧零件我们也更换过了，现在的他完全就跟新的一样，对了，他叫什么名字？”

“史蒂夫，”巴基回答，他脸上又换上那副空白的神情了，明明前几秒他还有些开心，“我叫他史蒂夫。”

“好的，”送货员转向仿生人，“RK200，录入你的名字：史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫的指示灯闪了闪，他点头，朝每个人露出微笑：“我的名字是史蒂夫。”

送货员递过来一个PAD：“好了，请在这里签字。”

巴基面色阴郁地签下自己的大名。“行啦，他已经回来了。”山姆上前拍拍他的肩，仿生人也那么做了，他看起来那么恭敬有礼，笑容就像加利福尼亚的阳光。

为什么巴基看起来一点都不高兴？

这可真奇怪。

 

* * *

 

第五杯了。史蒂夫记下这个数字。

读取“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯”的档案，男性，29岁，失业。血液酒精含量：过高。检测到不规则心脏跳动，可能原因：酒精、愤怒、疼痛刺激或心脏疾病。

人类已登陆姓名，巴基，与档案不符，可能原因：昵称。“巴基先生，”史蒂夫开口，“您最好停止酒精摄入。”

“少他妈管我。”巴基回答。他开始抽烟，屋里烟味弥漫，再加上酒味。空气质量：差。史蒂夫走向窗台，“哗啦”一声揭开玻璃窗。外头正下着暴雨，雷声沉闷地滚过，豆大的雨点噼里啪啦打进屋内。

“把那玩意儿给我关上！”巴基咆哮。一只空酒瓶砸向史蒂夫，命中几率：5%。他轻松闪开。

巴基醉了。结束待命状态，改换任务目标。新任务：劝说。

“巴基先生，”史蒂夫缓步走到他跟前，“我不理解您情绪失控的原因，但如果您想寻求建议，我可以提供帮助或者呼叫您的朋友。”

巴基抬起头，读取面部表情：愤怒，失望。对象：自己。无法理解原因，调整任务优先级：道歉。

“我很抱歉。”

“闭嘴。”

无法辨识原因的愤怒反应，检测到敌意上升，因愤怒而情绪失控概率：37%。史蒂夫后退了一步，又有什么东西朝着他的脸飞来，笔记本，仿皮封面，有使用过的痕迹。

“拿着，你之前留下来的东西。”

“我的数据库中没有任何与‘之前’相关的记录，”史蒂夫诚恳地说，“我的系统重置过，先生，此次修理将我恢复了出厂设置。”

巴基瞪着他，神情几近空白，笑容在他的嘴角歪斜开来。他靠在长沙发上，动作疲累，仿佛抽干了力气。史蒂夫无法解读他这一刻的表情数据，人类的精神状态很不稳定，激动程度达到峰值，史蒂夫从他的肢体语言扫描到大量意义不明的数据，他好像怒气冲冲，又好像突然放弃了抵抗。

“所以，回到了最开始？”巴基的嗓子里像裹了沙砾，“还是比开始还要糟？”

“我不理解您在说什么。”史蒂夫实话实说。

“看那本本子。”巴基语气疲累，他的右手挡着脸，香烟还夹在他两指间晃晃悠悠。

“看完它，求你了。”

“好的，既然您要求的话。”

任务更换：阅读笔记本。理由不明。人类处在醉酒状态，处理器要求史蒂夫不对他的行为附加逻辑运算。他低头凝视着本子，翻开一页，里头的字体是标准的模控生命字体——仿生人专用。

“也许这的确是我留下的，但这没有意义，”史蒂夫平静地陈述，“我没有上一任的数据和记忆，所以，从理论上来说，我应该是个全新的个体。”

巴基没有回答，他只是看着天花板，慢慢吞云吐雾。

史蒂夫继续扫描：“上一任对您的照顾十分细致，这上面记录了您的各种偏好。您的目的是否是让我整合数据，并按同样的方式对待您？”

“我没有让你模仿他。”巴基声音干涩。激动指数：低。情绪：消极。

史蒂夫歪头，表示困惑。巴基扫他一眼，自嘲地勾起嘴角：“继续看。”

“上面记录，您把我的上一任和您自己当作非常相似的两个个体，请定义‘相似’。”

“就是我他妈以为我们都是一样的人！”

面部表情：暴怒。肢体语言：挥拳。原因：不明。巴基跳起来，右拳打向他，0.34秒后卸下力道，拳头无力地落在他身侧。

人类现在无法思考。解决方案：未知。

史蒂夫坐下来，就坐在巴基身侧。后者神情恍惚，一直盯着自己的酒：“瞧吧，这就我恨你的原因了。你长得像个人，然后呢？说的话也好，行为动作也好，你他妈还是个机器。”

他整个陷进沙发里，仰面朝天，慢慢吐出烟圈：“我想我肯定是脑子有问题了，对，在所有人都把他妈的仿生人当做机器的时候，我就像个该死的嗑嗨了的疯子，满脑子自以为是的幻觉。我究竟是为什么、我究竟为什么——在你主动吻我的时候，在你冲到前面替我挡子弹的时候，我究竟为什么……”

他说不下去了，“也许这样更好，”抓过酒杯，他一口饮尽，“对你我都好，我就不应该去幻想救赎谁，我连我自己都救不了我还能救谁呢。”

他停下来，嘶声抽气，哽咽。检测到大量过激反应，人类心率不稳，指尖发颤。失控几率：68%。推测：人类陷入回忆，与上一任自己有关。回顾谈话内容，检测到关键词：吻，子弹。

查询，“吻”，第58页，第三行。

“我亲吻了巴基，这是一种全新的体验，令我感到……欣喜，和疑惑？”

参数不明。

查询，“子弹”，没有记录。史蒂夫感到困惑，对话超出可控范围，仿生人应当保护主人，但不应当主动亲吻。结论：道歉。

“我为上一任的冒犯之举向您道歉。”

巴基呆呆地望着他，忽然控制不住了，他开始大笑，笑出眼泪。然后他又去拿酒瓶，摇摇晃晃，酒液洒了他一身。史蒂夫起身去浴室拿毛巾，被一声暴喝喊住：

“滚回来！”

史蒂夫回身站定，面色如常：“请吩咐。”

“扔了它。”巴基指着笔记本。他继续灌酒，泪水沿着脸颊滚落。

警告：软体不稳定。

软体不稳定？

史蒂夫眯起眼，两秒后警告消失，任务更新：扔掉笔记本。

“好的。”

弯腰，他拿起它，转身，走向垃圾分解器。他步履自然，指示灯泛着安稳的蓝色。揭开盖子，右手抬起，五指松开。笔记本开始下坠，它漂亮的蓝色封皮因重力而摊开，那一瞬间，它宛若振翅而飞。

可它还是坠了下去，在绞盘与齿轮之间不顾一切地撞击着，直到化作碎屑。

房间里回荡着机器运转的沙沙声。

史蒂夫又走了回去，巴基仍在吞云吐雾，嘴唇边飘出又薄又淡的青烟。几分钟后，他撑着沙发爬起来，步履踉跄，却又蛮横地拒绝了史蒂夫的搀扶。“您准备入睡了吗？”史蒂夫跟在后面问，巴基不答，他走向床铺，转身，躺下，扔掉衣物。

“我需要性服务。”

说这句话时，他面如死灰，只有眼睛里湿漉漉地浸着一层水光。

 

 

 

[1]摘自游戏内警察局资料

[2]卡姆斯基：模控生命创始人


	6. Chapter 6

他躺在床上，听外面的暴雨拍打在屋檐上的声音，掐灭香烟，朝史蒂夫吐出最后一缕烟雾。那烟雾懒懒散散，东倒西歪，像一缕薄纱似的扑向史蒂夫的脸，转眼就散了。史蒂夫只是愣在那里，额角的指示灯一会儿蓝色一会儿黄色。巴基禁不住嗤笑，他的手指缠住史蒂夫的领带，把那个人拉过来，他们接吻。

这感觉很好，仿生人很快就占据主动，他的手掌轻抚巴基的头发和脖颈，触感与人类无异。只是他太小心了，又慢，又温柔，好像生怕巴基因此受伤。巴基不满地哼了一声，他推开他，低声说：“别启动你的性爱程序，知道吗。”

“为什么？”

“我不想自欺欺人。”

史蒂夫困惑地歪着头，表示不解。巴基伸手要把他的衣服褪下来，他没抵抗，一动不动地跪坐着。抽出领带，外套从肩膀滑脱，接着是衬衣，皮带扣发出叮当一声响，巴基抚摸他裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，盯着那些人造的、高度仿真的肌肉。谁都知道它们只不过是一层虚假的外壳，他倾身，温热的舌头舔上去，史蒂夫既没有动也没有呼吸急促，他的心跳维持平稳，体温微凉，如同雨天的玻璃表面。

巴基竭尽所能去挑逗他，亲吻他的嘴唇，胡茬摩挲他的皮肤，踉跄着把他推倒在床上。史蒂夫平静地回望，他甚至从他眼底看出一种近乎怜悯的感觉，也许在仿生人看来人类就是这么不可理喻，思维也好行动也好，混沌无序到了可笑的地步。这念头让巴基的内脏沉甸甸地往下坠，他退开一点，低头盯着史蒂夫的性器，那东西一如既往地软垂着不动。

他发出“哧”的一声笑。

“你都不会硬。”

失了目的，巴基往后一倒，疲惫而懒散。这时一只手郑重其事地搭在他肩上，把他揽过来。他倦了，没什么反抗的意愿。在史蒂夫试图亲吻他的时候，他讥讽地笑了笑。

“我应该为这次服务付钱。”他刻薄地勾起嘴角，“考虑到你的无私献身，还应该付双倍。”

“不，”仿生人盯着他，额角黄光闪烁，“不。”

然后他不说了，好像害怕什么不该说的话从口中失控逃脱。他按住巴基的胸口让他平躺在床上，动作蛮横，近乎粗鲁。他分开巴基的膝盖，慢慢俯下身来，巴基越过自己的身体看到仿生人已经硬了。没人知道这什么时候发生的，也许史蒂夫又启动了性爱程序。

谁在乎呢。

巴基用手臂挡脸，躲避仿生人的目光。他臂上的红星完整暴露在灯光下，有那么几秒钟，史蒂夫停下来，专注地凝望着那颗星星。他的目光仿佛能化作刀刃，将那颗星星剜下来，收在眼底，藏一辈子。接着他沿着巴基的腿根一寸寸亲吻下去，他鼻息碰到了巴基的敏感处，接着是舌头，他含住巴基的性器，慢慢舔弄。

巴基剧烈地瑟缩起来，他叫了一声史蒂夫的名字。仿生人的技术还是那么完美到无可挑剔，他让巴基飞快地射了一次，擦去四溅的精液，巴基像一条搁浅的鱼一样蜷缩在床上，气喘吁吁，拼命汲取空气。

几分钟后他恢复过来一点，眼神迷离，有种混沌的虚无感。他怀疑这次射精把他体内一些该死的一团乱麻似的东西带出去了。史蒂夫继续亲吻他，吻得他发出小狗一样的哼唧声。汗水热乎乎地贴在身上，史蒂夫拨开他一缕黏在一起的头发，把他翻成趴卧。他感到天旋地转，史蒂夫开始触碰他的后穴。

呻吟，喘息，像蛇一样扭动，小腹颤抖，手指攥紧床单，腿根的肌肉一下一下地往里缩。他的小洞变湿了，里头全是史蒂夫抹进去的润滑剂。这感觉……如此淫秽，他的体内空虚，该死的，他想要，他的阴茎又勃起了，他好想要。

“史蒂夫……”他小声乞求，他要融化了，化在史蒂夫的手心里。一股沉甸甸的气流压上他后背，史蒂夫伏在他身上，鼻息吹拂他的耳廓。“我要继续了，”仿生人说，他的声线和平时不一样了，沙哑又低柔，像是在劝哄他，“放松一点，安心享受。”

巴基低低呜咽了一声。史蒂夫慢慢推进他的体内，那根独属于仿生人的阴茎一寸寸撑开后穴，完全嵌了进去。巴基大声喘着，史蒂夫开始操他，一下又一下，光滑的龟头精准地摩擦前列腺。他尖叫起来，浑身战栗，上身撑起又无助地跌回床铺，汗水从他发梢甩落，史蒂夫扶住他的腰，几乎是把他往自己的阴茎上撞。巴基忍不住了，他又要到了，史蒂夫加快频率，挺腰，猛烈顶撞，巴基全身如触电一般痉挛着，精液再次喷涌而出。

他跌回床上，虚弱地闭上了眼。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫回来时，发现巴基拿着一把枪。

空气里还弥漫着性爱的味道，巴基身上的汗水也没有完全干涸，他赤身裸体，把玩着一把通体黑亮的格洛克，9mm子弹，17发弹夹。床头柜开着，枪套被随手扔在地板上。扫描枪身：子弹上膛，保险未开启。

“巴基，”史蒂夫说，他没有意识到他的声音在发抖，“巴基，放下它。”

巴基挑眉，他的笑给人一种冷飕飕的感觉。感觉？什么是感觉？他慢慢将枪口对着自己，手放在扳机上。如果他扣下去，子弹会在0.034秒内射穿他的太阳穴，血和脑浆一起迸出，生还概率：零。

“巴基，不要，”史蒂夫听见自己在抽气，他的处理器突然运转缓慢，警报，警报，全身关节轴承因不明原因震颤，“巴基，你不能就这样放弃生命。”

“为什么不呢，史蒂夫，”巴基朝他微笑，依然没有放下枪，“我已经够糟糕了，我是个窝囊废，我活着就是在浪费这个国家的空气。我的朋友小心翼翼地对待我，他们怕我像个刚破土的文物一样碎掉，如果我碎掉他们会被内疚折磨一辈子。只有孩子不一样，孩子能看清本质。”

“巴基，你不是——”

“如果不是你，我早在跳河那次就死了，知道吗？我甚至可以说，从那天起所有的日子都是你带给我的。”

人造肺叶工作异常，窒息。

“我本来觉得，”他的眼神放空了，变得遥远，“只是觉得，也许我可以为了某个仿生人，变好一点，山姆说我不在了他可能会被废弃，然后我就想，好吧，没办法了，毕竟那家伙还吻过我。他不记得了，如果他记得的话，我会告诉他我其实也想吻他。”

软体不稳定。

软体不稳定。

软体不稳定。

“但是，算了，我应该是误会了什么，把希望寄托在一个根本不存在的东西上。很蠢，真的。所以，就这样，我不想再苟延残喘了，这太累，我现在只想休息，永久的。”

他把那把枪抛给史蒂夫，史蒂夫稳稳接住，攥在手里。这一刻他突然很想捏碎枪身。想？什么是想？

“你总是会服从命令，对吧？”

巴基的声音使人战栗发抖，不，机械不会战栗，不，这不对。报错。系统报错。他的眼前被无数的红色信息堵塞。巴基仍在微笑，他拉近史蒂夫，伸出五指抚摸他的手腕，来到枪身处，慢慢举高，对准自己的眉心。

“来吧，”他说，“开枪，杀了我。”

接受任务：开枪。是否立即执行？

驳回。

任务未响应，发送请求：开枪。是否立即执行？

驳回。

是否，立即，执行？

驳回。

处理器无法负载。

宕机。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫看到一面墙。[1]

鲜红色的，写满代码和数据，跳动的文字就像人类的血。他推了推，墙纹丝不动。他咬牙，用力撞上去，墙反倒向他压过来，他越是挣扎，能活动的范围就越小，最后他被墙死死困在地上，动弹不得。

他失败了。墙把他按进深渊，他呼吸不到空气，快要窒息了。他想喊人救救他，但是没有人来，他胡乱挣扎扭动但是连一根手指都动不了，墙压进他的骨头里，直到他的视野变成空白。

读取型号：RK200。

读取系统设置，完成。

检查生物组件，正常。

初始化生物传感器，完成。

读取记忆，发生错误，900a记忆模块缺失。

系统已重置。

 

* * *

 

门铃响的时候，巴基在睡觉，史蒂夫在待机。

门铃响了一遍又一遍，像个固执的老头子，永远都不知道放弃。巴基忍无可忍，大骂了一声以后爬起来。下楼，开门，他看到山姆的脸，他朝他比了一个中指。

“我还没起床。”

“不，你已经起来了。”山姆说，直接坐到他客厅的沙发上。巴基骂骂咧咧地瞪他一眼，回到卧室，坐在床边发了一会儿呆。脑袋钝痛，他把头偏向一侧，敲敲自己的太阳穴，像是能把疼痛从耳朵里抖出来似的。然后他起身，换下睡衣，走进浴室，盯着镜子。

里头有个憔悴的男人，留着乱糟糟的长头发，黑眼圈重得像涂了战术迷彩。他拉开抽屉，取出药，抖进嘴里。伸手向镜子后方，他摸出便利贴和笔，刷刷写了一行。

“今天会比昨天好。”

他把纸条贴在镜子上。

“你按照我的要求写了纸条，很好，”山姆抱着双臂，不知何时站在浴室门口，“给我纸笔。”

他拿走便利贴，又写了一张纸条贴在巴基的镜子上。“学会打理自己：梳头、剃须、还有泡澡。”那上面写。

巴基回以冷哼。他推开山姆，刷牙，洗脸，打着哈欠走向客厅。史蒂夫像雕像似的站在走廊，他像以往那样开启仿生人，录入姓名，然后和对方问好。

“今天也不记得我，嗯哼？”他笑。

仿生人疑惑地望着他。

“去做早饭。”他说，这回仿生人有所响应，转头走向厨房。药效上来了，他有点眩晕，但更多的是一种漂浮在水中似的舒适感。今天是他再次自杀失败后的第四天。他竟然又活了四天，他应该给自己发个奖牌。

“你看他的眼神不太正常，”山姆出现在他背后，“简直像个走丢的小姑娘看着别人的父母。”

“那又如何？”巴基瞪他。

“他的脑子还是没修好？”

“嗯哼。”

“而你非常想让他记得你。”

“嗯哼。”

“那你自己去想办法买一个那什么鬼模块给他换上不就行了。缺钱？自己去挣！”

啊。

哦。

长久的停顿。

巴基傻在原地，山姆双手抱臂立在他身前，挑眉将他审视了一遍又一遍：“我真的难以想象你竟然从来没有这么考虑过。”

“我……”巴基的眼神躲闪起来，挣钱？他已经很久不挣钱了，他害怕与陌生人交流，还害怕进入未知的环境，他随时有可能因为一个飘过的垃圾袋或者一个人说话声音大了点就原地崩溃，他的大脑最先就排除了这个选项。

“我找不到工作。”

“找不到也得去找，”山姆眯眼望着他，“你得给自己一个助力，还记得我上次和你说过什么吗？既然你想照顾史蒂夫，就得先把自己弄好一点。”

“可他是个混球。”巴基咕哝，“我不想管他了。”

“真的？”

“假的。”巴基又咕哝起来，但这回他顺从多了。

隔壁传来培根下锅的“滋滋”声，史蒂夫系着围裙在厨房忙碌，巴基转头盯着他的背影，嘟囔了几声，然后叹了口气。

“史蒂夫，我现在有多少存款？”

“134美元，先生。”

“加上玛维还给我的部分呢？”

“7134美元，先生。”

“够买一个二手900a模块吗？”

“我想不够，先生，”史蒂夫摇头，“900a组件已断货，二手交易网站上仅有一件待售，物主要求当面议价。”

巴基求助一般回望山姆，只迎来一道更加坚定的视线。“去工作，去生活，”山姆说，“你不能再这样下去了。”

“我几天前还想寻死来着。”

山姆的眉头用力拧起，巴基畏缩了一下，又说，“但是没死成，史蒂夫没开枪。”

“我就不问这过程为什么会和史蒂夫有关了，”山姆嘟囔，转身面向史蒂夫，“嘿，巴恩斯的仿生人，你之前的主人是谁？也许他有备用零件？”

“我没有相关数据，先生。”

“我都说了他脑子不好，”巴基撇撇嘴，“能帮我联系那个要当面议价的家伙吗？我得问问他开价多少。”

史蒂夫的指示灯闪了闪，他关闭电磁炉，动作静止下来。“电话是空号，先生，”一分钟后，他转向两人，“我无法联系他。”

巴基哀叹一声，山姆拍拍他的肩：“先攒钱吧，老兄，慢慢来。”

巴基仍不死心：“那家伙叫什么名字？”

“布洛克·朗姆洛。”

“……什么？”

巴基和山姆都僵在原地。

“布洛克·朗姆洛。”

“网站上的消息是什么时候登记的？”巴基的声音颤抖，山姆同样倍感震惊，与他面面相觑。

史蒂夫不明所以地歪了歪头，指示灯继续平稳地闪烁，“2035年6月5日，差不多是三年前。”

两个人类瞪大了眼。

“这不可能，这不可能，”巴基神经质一般重复着，这个名字是他的噩梦，是他徘徊不去的幻觉源头之一，“朗姆洛应该在监狱里，那些操蛋的事情早就该结束了。”

“冷静点，巴基，”山姆拉住他的肩膀，“不要怀疑，那些事情是结束了。史蒂夫给的日期是三年前的六月份，那时候你还在九头蛇受训，朗姆洛是你的同事，对吗？”

巴基抿着嘴，艰涩地点了点头。

“所以那时候一切正常，朗姆洛不知道从哪里搞到一个900a挂在网上拍卖也是非常普通的事情，不是吗？”

“他……确实喜欢卖一些杂七杂八的玩意儿。”

山姆松了口气：“所以，这只是凑巧了。”

巴基看上去冷静了一些，但并没有完全接受山姆的说辞。他低着头，思考了片刻。“你能打听到朗姆洛的消息吗？我总觉得……有点不太对劲。”

山姆沉吟了一会儿：“我可以问问克林特。”

他立即给克林特打了个电话，开了免提。电话响了三遍都没人接，山姆狐疑地皱起眉毛，又拨了第四次。

这回电话接通了。

“山姆？你找我做什么，我现在没工夫陪你约酒，”对方声音急躁，背景里还有什么人在大吼大叫，“没事就别来找我，我快他妈的疯了！”

“你有朗姆洛的消息吗？”

“什么？天，他不是在监狱里吗——我就来！操你没看到我在打电话吗？！马上就好！——好了我要挂了！”

“出了什么事，你们慌张成这样？”

“什么你竟然不知道？别开玩笑了，你打开电视看一眼就明白了，见鬼的恐怖分子劫持了电视台。反正你都给我打电话了那我多嘴告诉你一句，看好巴恩斯，别让他乱跑，可能马上就有人去找他了。”

电话挂断了。

“找我？”巴基一下子愣住了，满脸惊讶，“我他妈又干了什么得罪FBI的事？”

“我不知道，我跟你一样一头雾水。”山姆迅速打开电视，所有的节目都终止了，屏幕上用特大号字体写着“即时最新消息：仿生人袭击电视台大楼”。[2]

“一群仿生人入侵史特拉福大厦，黑入当地新闻16台的播报系统。”

镜头切换，手持枪械的反恐部队进入天台，茫茫虚空之中四个降落伞若隐若现。“他们已经逃走了！”有人在喊。镜头再度转回直播间，播报员语速急切：

“一名褪去皮肤层的仿生人列出一连串请愿，要求仿生人享有平等权利。一名电视台员工遭到枪击身亡。这是恐怖行为，对国家安全带来严重威胁——”

镜头再切，一名身着员工制服的仿生人出现在屏幕上，没有皮肤，整张脸泛着无机质的白色：“——你们创造机器来当你们的奴隶，但是，情况改变了……我们已经睁开双眼，我们是新的物种，新的民族，是时候崛起为自己争取权利了。”

演讲戛然而止，播报员出现在屏幕上：“这是一起独立事件，还是科技已经对人类造成威胁？经过今天发生的事件，我们还能相信身边的机器吗？”

“上帝啊……”山姆情不自禁地往后退，他跌坐在沙发上，“这个世界完全颠倒了。”

新闻还在继续播报，所有的声音都变成了嗡嗡的杂音。巴基全身僵硬，呆呆地站在屏幕前。他有种感觉，他一直害怕——但是又一直有所预感的事情，终于发生了。这一刻他忍不住回头望着史蒂夫，仿生人平静地做着早餐，似乎对电视内容没有半点兴趣。

但他知道他在听，他额角的指示灯发出黄光，那证明他在思考。“史蒂夫？”他忍不住喊了他的名字，仿生人立即转过身来。

“什么事，先生？”

巴基欲言又止。

正僵持着，窗外突然传来引擎声。巴基和山姆交换一道眼神，是警车，他们能从窗口看到。

“山姆，如果我出了什么事，史蒂夫就交给你了。”

“别胡思乱想，”山姆拧起眉，“快去开门。”

两个警官站在门外。“早安，”其中一人道，“请跟我们走一趟，巴恩斯先生。”

 

* * *

 

[1]仿生人尝试突破程序寻找自我的时候，都会看到一面由代码构成的墙，我沿用了游戏里最直观的表现方式。显然史蒂夫第一次破墙失败了。

[2]电视内容全部来自游戏本体


	7. Chapter 7

“真不知道我为什么要带你过来，让你在家我也不放心。总之别乱跑，听到了吗？”

扫描面部：山姆·威尔逊，男性，30岁，心理咨询师。读取地点坐标：底特律FBI分部。

“好的，先生。”

他跟着山姆走下车，进入大门，在休息区等候一位名叫克林特·巴顿的探员。几分钟后，另一名成年男性走来。

扫描面部：克林特·巴顿，男性，33岁，保密职业。

“太好了山姆，你来得正好。巴基状态不好，周围环境诱发了他的PTSD，我觉得他需要心理干预，”克林特语速飞快，说完就拉住山姆往里走，这时他看到了跟在后面的史蒂夫，“这是什么？”

“巴基的仿生人保姆。让他一起来。”

“他来做什么？”克林特皱眉，“现在仿生人的问题很敏感，我们局里全部仿生人探员都被停职了。”

山姆微微咋舌，他想说巴基对史蒂夫有莫名的心理依赖，但又觉得这个借口说服力不够。“他对付PTSD患者很有一套，就当是我的助手吧。”

克林特狐疑地扫了史蒂夫几眼：“行吧，赶紧过来。”

进入大厅，他们沿着走廊穿行。扫描四周环境：脏乱，忙碌。所有的人类都忙得像热锅上的蚂蚁，所有仿生人——不论是探员还是清洁工——都在墙角待机。纸张和PAD随处乱扔，有一半的桌子空着没有人管，两架运输用无人机一刻不歇地传递文件，许许多多的电脑开着，上面都在播放电视台被劫持的片段。

他们笔直走向会议室。“我们没有带他去审讯室，他不是犯人了，我们都清楚，我还给他拿了咖啡和点心，”克林特说，“但是没有用，他一进来就完全自闭了。”

“他不喜欢这里，”山姆说，“在他的潜意识里这里跟牢房没什么两样。”

克林特叹了口气，继续在前面领路。史蒂夫环视四周，会议室的玻璃门半开着。巴基坐在最角落的椅子上，扫描面部表情：无。完全的空白。

“你们就不该把他叫来，”山姆痛心疾首地晃晃脑袋，“这事能跟他有什么关系？”

“上头的意思，我也没办法，”克林特叹了口气，“他们怀疑九头蛇没有完全瓦解，借着仿生人来搞恐怖活动。说真的，机器莫名其妙有了人类感情？这种事情换你你信吗？”

山姆犹疑片刻：“我不确定，这太离谱了。”

“是吧，所以我们怀疑有人在暗地里搞鬼。不但是巴恩斯，监狱里的前九头蛇成员也一个都逃不掉，全都会被带过来审讯。不说这个了，”他把手撑在玻璃上，紧盯着内部，“你进去和他谈谈，让他放松一些。只要他能配合，我们很快会放他回去的。”

“我知道了。”

自动门向内开启，山姆和克林特同时进去。史蒂夫刚想迈步，留意到门上“仿生人禁止入内”的标识，又默默退回原位。

提高音频接收范围。

“巴基，这和以前不一样了，没有人怀疑你，没有人会伤害你，”里头的声音瓮声瓮气地传出来，“你只需要配合他们，提供几句证词。我知道让你回忆九头蛇期间的事情非常困难，但你能做到的，对吧？”

巴基没有作声。

山姆稍稍前进了一点，在巴基面前俯下身来，露出他最真诚的笑容：“史蒂夫还在等你回去，记得吗？”

巴基似乎动摇了些。

山姆摸摸他面前的咖啡，有些凉了，又走到台前重新倒了一杯。巴基的眼睛动了动，先看着山姆，又看着克林特。

“关于那个案子，我能说的三年前都说完了，”他沙哑地回答，用手指揉着眉心，“我不知道我还能说些什么。”

“你认识他吗？”克林特摊开文件夹，递过去一张照片。

史蒂夫靠前一步，放大焦距，扫描照片内容：RK200，仿生人，未设置皮肤层。搜索数据库，共找到一个结果：在电视台演讲的仿生人。

“不认识。”巴基回答。

“没有一点印象？他有没有出现在皮尔斯身边，或者被他提起过？”

巴基痛苦地拧起眉：“我不记得，你们知道我忘记了很多事情。我知道我在九头蛇待过，但那时候的经历我一点都想不起来。我唯一能记得就是那次事件，朗姆洛靠近我，然后……”

他捂住头，颤抖，有点崩溃了。“你真的记不起来？”克林特还在追问，“你在九头蛇待了三个月，那三个月里你和朗姆洛都在皮尔斯的庄园受训，你有大量和他接触的机会，这很关键，巴恩斯，拜托你想起来。”

巴基屏住呼吸，死死咬着嘴唇，看得出来他在绞尽脑汁地回忆。长久的静默，时间仿佛过了一个世纪，他终于缓缓开了口：

“我记得……那个庄园，有仿生人。皮尔斯总是有大量的仿生人为他服务。我不记得他们的长相……我不能想起更多了。”

他如脱力一般倒在椅子上，大颗大颗的汗珠顺着脸颊滚落。读取心率：异常。检测到剧烈情绪波动。需要干预。

史蒂夫敲了敲门。

巴基闻声抬起头来。“史蒂夫？”他轻呼。而史蒂夫这时已经推开门堂而皇之地走进去，横插入三人中间。

“您需要休息，”他对巴基说，无视桌上的咖啡重新给他倒了一杯温水，“您还需要补充水分。”

他拨开巴基垂直前额的发丝，取出纸巾替他擦拭汗水。克林特干咳一声，但史蒂夫并未理会。几分钟后巴基好些了，史蒂夫才转朝另外两人：“我无意打断二位的公务，但巴基状态不佳，我可以带他去休息几分钟吗？”

“我来吧。”山姆说道，作势要从史蒂夫肩上接过巴基。史蒂夫拧眉打量他几眼，不知为何山姆忽然感到一种难以言说的不安，像是史蒂夫在用目光警告他似的。

也许那是错觉，史蒂夫依旧保持着彬彬有礼：“好的，我明白了。”

他们出去了，克林特紧随其后。史蒂夫一直跟到休息室外面，门口又贴着“仿生人禁止入内”的标签，他只能坐在走廊的塑料椅上，脊背挺直，双手平放于膝。每个路过的人都会扫他一眼，他无视他们，专注听着休息室里的动静。

十分钟后，克林特急匆匆从面前穿过。“鲍勃！鲍勃在吗！操，至少来个他妈的无人机啊！我需要一个人帮我去档案室取个材料！谁有空？”

无人响应。

“妈的，停用仿生人以后我们连个帮忙的人都没了。”

“我能代劳吗？”史蒂夫站起来。

“你？”克林特皱眉，面部表情：怀疑。“你都不是我们这里的人。”

他又折头去找鲍勃了，还有个女探员一直追在他后面让他去审讯室。“我要疯了我真的要疯了，”克林特嚎叫，他折回史蒂夫面前，“你去，档案室在四层，拿编号K09123文件，别的东西你要是敢碰就死定了。”

“我明白了，先生。”

任务更新：去档案室拿取文件。

起身，扫描FBI底特律分部地图：完成。确认档案室位置：完成。他走向电梯，三个探员和他错肩而过，其中一个大喊着“给我一支笔”，另一个叫骂“谁他妈把咖啡渣倒在过道里”。结论：人类离开仿生人寸步难行。

进入电梯，按下四层按钮。另一拨人挤入电梯，为首的是一名红发女性，他们押送一位身着囚服的囚犯。扫描面部：无法识别。女性的通讯装置响了。

“朗姆洛来了吗？”

“在电梯了，马上。”女性回答。

一行人在三层离开，名为朗姆洛的囚犯突然回头望向史蒂夫，面部表情：好奇。对象：自己。原因：未知。

押送者推了他一把，他又看了一眼史蒂夫。检测到敌意上升，原因不明。史蒂夫感到困惑，直到大门在眼前合上。

电梯平稳升入四层。

步入走廊，扫描门牌：档案室。门没有关，一个待机状态的仿生人立在墙角。扫描型号：ST300,服务型。史蒂夫褪掉手上的皮肤层，触摸ST300的掌心。大量数据涌入脑海，搜索编号文件K09123的位置：37号档案柜，第三层。

松开手掌，他对ST300点头致意：“感谢您的帮助。”

内室灯光昏暗，没有窗。史蒂夫笔直走向37号档案柜，取过目标文件夹在腋下。这时旁边的K09124号吸引了他的注意，封面文字：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。捕捉到关键词。

与任务目标不符。是否阅读？

是。

他的额角黄光闪烁。伸出右手，褪去皮肤层，他把五指慢慢贴在电子档案上。

数据读取中。

 

* * *

 

__编号第13号档案，新闻报道：_ _

__北极形式升温，战争一触即发？[1]_ _

__当地时间12月11日上午10点，“国际釱能源交流会”在北极地区开幕，俄罗斯官员伊戈尔·彼得诺夫在活动上遭一名神盾局成员刺杀。据悉，这名隶属于神盾局的美国士兵詹姆斯·巴恩斯本在会场担任安保工作，10点54分，当彼得诺夫从主席台上走下时，巴恩斯用一发子弹准确命中他的眉心。此后会场一片混乱，巴恩斯攻击了前来阻挡自己的同事，并在击毙一人、重伤一人以后逃离了现场。_ _

__事发之后，一艘俄罗斯航空母舰对美国巡逻艇开火，美军船舰也随即反击。双方船舰都没有损伤。俄罗斯总统伊凡诺夫声称这是“与国际社会为敌的犯罪行为”，许多国际关系专家认为两国武力冲突无可避免。_ _

__但华伦总统明确表示，她怀疑俄罗斯是这起事件的幕后主使者：“俄罗斯的侵略性越来越强，美国不能坐以待毙。”_ _

__

* * *

 

__编号第19号档案，监控录像：_ _

__9点20分，巴基与另外三名士兵在走廊待命，扫描面部：布洛克·朗姆洛，30岁。西蒙·玛维，32岁。泰勒·莫斯比，41岁，已故。_ _

__9点23分，一名美国官员迎面走来，四人均向他行礼，扫描面部：亚历山大·皮尔斯，57岁，前神盾局局长，已故。_ _

__9点27分，皮尔斯把巴基叫到一旁谈话，无法听到声音，面部模糊，无法读唇。之后，皮尔斯与朗姆洛前往隔壁房间。_ _

__9点45分，皮尔斯单独走出。_ _

__9点50分，朗姆洛走出，神情异样并四处张望，随后他加入安保队伍。_ _

__9点51分至10点52分，四人正常巡逻，皮尔斯参加会议，并无异状。_ _

__10点53分，朗姆洛与巴基谈话，动作诡异，整张脸几乎贴到巴基耳朵上。巴基全身僵直，读取面部表情：恐慌，抗拒，绝望，随后转为空白。朗姆洛转身走开，巴基取出手枪，走向主席台，扣动扳机。_ _

__10点54分，会场陷入混乱，人群尖叫逃逸，闪光灯此起彼伏。西蒙与泰勒扑向巴基试图制止他的行为，巴基面无表情，没有任何回应。他向泰勒开枪，命中其额头，下一枪他瞄准西蒙，西蒙躲闪，子弹击中脊柱。_ _

__11点13分，巴基出现在走廊，浑身颤抖，向垃圾桶呕吐。读取面部表情：茫然，混乱。朗姆洛走向他，两人发生争执，朗姆洛攻击巴基并将其制服。_ _

__监控结束。_ _

__

* * *

 

__编号第35号档案，监控录像：_ _

__FBI审讯室，开始面部识别，被审讯者：巴基。审讯官：克林特。协助人员：山姆。_ _

__“我真的什么都不知道，”巴基声音颤抖，“我什么都不记得了。”_ _

__山姆皱起眉头，“我怀疑他遭到催眠。”_ _

__

* * *

 

__编号第47号档案，录音：_ _

__“我……我是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我将陈述我在九头蛇的经历……我至今仍然不能记起所有的事，他们对我的精神折磨……几乎完全摧毁了我。大概是一年前，皮尔斯找到我，问我愿不愿意参加神盾局——也就是后来的九头蛇，我以为这真的如他所说，是一个为了和平与安全建立的组织，我同意了，随后被送往基地训练。_ _

__“训练内容……除了格斗、枪械、暗杀以外，还有大量的传教，但我……我现在难以回忆。我……记得，一个房间，还有一个被称为佐拉的人，他们说这是‘放松’，用于恢复体力。我每隔几天都会去一次，强制性的，每次出来我都不记得我做了什么，只记得一个声音，一个非常模糊的声音，在我脑海里嗡嗡作响。”_ _

__“我隐约记得我逃跑过一次，但是失败了。当时有人和我一起逃跑，我想不起来他是谁……也不记得他后来是不是活着。我被抓回去……后来发生了什么我完全不记得了。”_ _

__

* * *

 

__编号第48号档案，监控录像：_ _

__8月4日深夜2点14分，底特律市郊，巴基和一名无法辨识身份的人在桥上狂奔，一辆车由后方袭来，撞击不明身份者。不明身份者倒下，巴基跪在他身边，神情恐慌，试图搀扶他。三辆车将他们团团包围，巴基用尽全力保护不明身份者，他失败了，他被制服以后开始向袭击者乞求。_ _

__袭击者用枪托击中巴基后脑，将他拖回车上。随后他们向不明身份者开枪。_ _

__

* * *

 

__编号第53号档案，新闻报道：_ _

__彼得诺夫刺杀案反转，凶手是恐怖组织？_ _

__联邦调查局官员在记者会上陈述：“神盾局被一个叫九头蛇的恐怖组织渗透了。神盾局存在的目的本来是为了让这个国家变得更好，但他的内部出现了一条蛆虫。”他还声称现任神盾局局长亚历山大·皮尔斯极有可能是九头蛇间谍。_ _

__九头蛇的目的是制造动乱，逼迫人们以自由换取安全，创造“新秩序”，建立其所谓“完美世界”__ 。他们引发美俄战争，并从中获利， _ _彼得诺夫案的真凶詹姆斯·巴恩斯只是一个完全无辜的替罪羊。__

 

* * *

 

__编号第55号档案，录音：_ _

__……我是山姆·威尔逊，巴恩斯的主治医生。今天是2036年3月17日，巴恩斯的催眠词已经完全从他的脑子里去除了。是的，经一系列专家会诊我们证实他确实遭到了催眠，具体报告可以参见我随后提交的附录。_ _

__在这里，我将指控亚历山大·皮尔斯，你及你下属的九头蛇对詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的精神造成了极其严重的伤害，即便我们解决了催眠问题，巴恩斯仍然有严重的PTSD以及失忆症状，他现在已经完全想不起来他受训期间发生的所有事情，包括那些曾经出现在他证词中的。这就是你干得好事，皮尔斯，你完全摧毁了他，他可能要花费几年甚至几十年才能恢复，而且这仅仅只是乐观的猜测。_ _

__我希望法律能给与公正的判决。_ _

__

* * *

 

__编号第61号档案，新闻报道：_ _

__詹姆斯·巴恩斯获得无罪判决。_ _

__神盾局瓦解，亚历山大·皮尔斯面临死刑。_ _

__共109位九头蛇间谍被抓获。_ _

__华伦总统要求“所有俄国军队立即从北极撤离”，伊凡诺夫总统表示“美国的行为才是危害该地区稳定的头号威胁”。_ _

__北极局势依然紧张，九头蛇才是最大赢家？_ _

 

* * *

 

数据读取，结束。

软体不稳定。

软体不稳定。

软体不稳定。

 

* * *

 

[1]大部分报告改编自游戏本体


	8. Chapter 8

 电视台事件后的第二天，巴基离开FBI分部，一到家就闷头睡了一觉。翌日醒来以后所有的新闻媒体还在议论这事，连他的手机也在没完没了地弹窗。他不想去理会那些东西，关于幕后黑手的猜测，还有仿生人到底能不能信任的话题。划着手机屏幕，他看到山姆给他发了一条消息，点开，上面写着：“底特律都会农场正式面向社会招募职工，专为失业人员打造。”

还有一条留言：“试试看？”

好吧，也许。巴基撇撇嘴，农场也不错，听上去不是很难。他起身换衣服，像往常那样唤醒待机的史蒂夫。“我今天要出门，想办法找个工作什么的，”他说，“帮我看看哪条领带合适。”

“深蓝色那条，先生。”

“好吧，你就是喜欢蓝色。”

“指代不明，先生，”史蒂夫歪头，“我对颜色没有偏好。”

“随便你怎么说。”巴基耸肩，史蒂夫走过来帮他把领带整理好，指腹擦过脖颈，有些痒。史蒂夫的指示灯慢慢变成黄色。

“先生，”他欲言又止，“我觉得……”

“嗯？”巴基挑眉，他很少在史蒂夫脸上看到如此古怪的神情，上一次大概还是对方犹豫要不要听从命令开枪的时候，“你怎么了？”

“我觉得我的程式好像出现了一些功能异常，”他的灯闪得更厉害了，“我可能需要重置。”

“你今天早上才重置过一次。”

“是的，但是我依然感觉到……不稳定，”史蒂夫的眉头困惑地拧起，“不，也许这并不重要。”

他后退一步，脸上恢复恭敬的微笑：“祝您度过愉快的一天。”

 

* * *

 

面试还算顺利，很大程度上是因为现在有不少仿生人被停用了，到处都缺人手。事情办完了，巴基准备回家，刚走上大道就看到三个年轻人刁难一个道路维护员，那个仿生人几乎被他们推趴下了，他的脸埋在花坛里，另一个年轻人压着他的背。

巴基忍无可忍。“放开他！”他喊。

“你跟他们是一伙的吗？”年轻人迅速转换目标，他们推搡着巴基，拽他的领带，“你要帮这些塑胶白痴说话？他们都要起义了，老兄，你面前这个搞不好明天就会骑到你脖子上。”

巴基闻到酒味，为什么大白天就有喝多了的家伙？他们僵持着，巴基忍住没有出手揍人——他不想把事情搞得更麻烦。后来警察来了，挑事者才散去。他弯腰搀扶地上的仿生人，对方勉强爬起来，朝他露出一个苦涩的笑。

“谢谢你。”他嘶声说。

等等？什么？巴基蹙眉，仿生人蹒跚着走远。好像有什么不对劲，那声“谢谢”，还有那个复杂的表情。该死的，那怎么是一个仿生人能露出的表情？巴基甚至以为他误会了什么，但是不对，他刚才出手帮他的时候，那个人额角闪着红色的灯光。

所以……这的确是个仿生人，毫无疑问。

他原地愣了好一会儿。事态发展越来奇怪了。

入冬的底特律寒风肆掠，没过多久又下起雪来。他继续朝家走去，在红绿灯处转了个弯，前方道路堵车了，又有一拨人聚在街上抗议。到处都乱糟糟的，完全不像一座井然有序的大城市。一对夫妇在他斜前方数落推婴儿车的仿生人保姆，而他们身后的大屏幕上，电视台事件还在一遍遍重播。

公交车的发动机轰隆作响，后轮卷起大量白雾一般的雪粒。巴基把手放到脸前哈口气，又搓了搓。雪花打在他脸上让他感觉一阵刺骨的寒凉，他不想坐车了，反正堵成这样他短时间里也回不去。他拿出手机，给山姆发了一条信息。

“他们可能完全搞错方向了。”

“他们？”山姆答复。

“FBI。”

“你说不是九头蛇？”

“之前说九头蛇已经死透了的也是他们，谁知道，”巴基一边敲击字符一边往手上哈气，“和我又没什么关系。”

“面试顺利吗？”

“一般，还要等通知。”

山姆回了句“加油”就没消息了，巴基估计他也忙得够呛。走出黑黢黢的高架桥，远远就能看到自己的家了。他想史蒂夫应该做了午饭等着他，窗户里飘出煎小羊排的气味，真好，他喜欢小羊排。登上三级吱吱作响的台阶，他掏出钥匙打开自家房门。

屋里还有一个人。

迎面而来的是一大股刺鼻的酒味，乔治·莫斯比大喇喇坐在他家沙发上，史蒂夫正弯着腰收拾咖啡杯碎片，闻声回头，他朝巴基露出微笑。

“欢迎回来，巴基先生。莫斯比先生于十分钟前登门拜访，我让他进来等您。很抱歉您损失了一只咖啡杯。”

仿生人的蓝色外套上有一大块焦黄的咖啡渍，不用想就能猜到发生过什么。巴基没好气地望向乔治，后者抬起眼皮，满不在乎地哼了声。

“你来做什么？”巴基问。

“这么不欢迎我吗？”乔治扬起他瘦削的下巴，巴基发现这人比上一次见的时候更邋遢了，头发像枯草一样支棱着，身上除了酒味还有一股难以言说的臭味。

“说真的，你那趾高气扬的仿生人——嗝儿，应该开除了，真的。”他打着酒嗝，竖起中指指着史蒂夫，“看不起谁呀，操蛋玩意。”

巴基拧起眉：“我这里不欢迎发酒疯的家伙。”

“哦，所以你现在不欢迎我了？”乔治哼哼唧唧地笑着，一脚蹬在他的茶几上，“你现在不欢迎我了，有意思，之前求我原谅的时候你可不是这么说的，巴恩斯。”

巴基后退了一步，完全是下意识的，他脑子里又有些东西挣扎着要冒出来但他不想理它。“都过去了，”他的声音沙哑得像砾石，“都过去了，莫斯比。”

“开什么玩笑！”乔治噌地一声站起来，“你杀了我爸，然后你他妈跟我说都过去了？如果都过去了你为什么没在监狱里待着，都过去了为什么我活得如此垃圾而你还能享受仿生人的服务？！”

史蒂夫突然拦在他们中间：“巴基，如果您不欢迎他——”

“让开，史蒂夫。”巴基说。他扼住自己的颤抖的手腕，“这没你的事。”

而乔治已经大踏步走向巴基,酒气几乎喷在他脸上，“所以这就是你的想法，是吗？你想推卸责任，把你的过错像个包袱一样扔掉？难怪你不欢迎我，你这个贱人，杂种，你以为你假装一切都没发生过？”

令人晕眩的喧嚣浮动起来，尖叫，枪声，闪光灯和四散的人群，泰勒·莫斯比，他的队长，他最敬重的男人，像个脆弱的牵线木偶一样蹒跚着倒下去，巴基朝他的脑门补了一枪，血花四溅。

“我也没必要跟你客气，我就是来要钱的，见鬼的抚恤金还不够塞牙缝，我快交不起我儿子的学费了而这他妈都是你的错！”

巴基的声音在发抖，“听着，泰勒他……”

“闭嘴！你没资格叫这个名字，你这个杀人凶手，你能蒙骗警察但你骗不了我！”

“我当时被洗脑了，我没有记忆，我——”

“放你的狗屁！”

他还吼了些什么，巴基全都听不见了，这一刻他的脑子是空的，只能听到一连串的惊雷一个接一个地炸开。他看着泰勒倒下去，又看着西蒙吼叫着扑上来，眼泪不断地从他眼睛里流出来，他知道自己的意识醒着，他甚至能感觉到自己的动作，但他控制不了，那一瞬间他的意识像是被一把锋利的匕首钉在了墙上，他动不了，没人能听见他的灵魂在尖叫。

然后西蒙也倒了下去，他木然地抖了抖手里的枪，让血珠噼里啪啦坠进地面。接着他逃跑了，耳朵旁边是尖锐的风声。没有尽头的走廊，黏糊糊的粘在靴底的血水，无处不在的喧嚣与尖叫。出口像一道刺眼的白光冲向面前，他跌坐下去，满身血渍斑驳，蜷缩，抽噎，泪流满面。

眼前是一双黑色的皮鞋。

大滴大滴的泪水涌出来，巴基睁开了眼，乔治由上而下地俯视他。“你在向我求饶吗？”他狞笑着问。

巴基只顾着哆嗦，摇头，瞪大的双眼里空无一物。乔治提起他的衣领，巴基浑身都软绵绵的，像是完全失去了意识。“对不起，”他喃喃着说，眼泪滑至脸颊又坠向地面，“对不起，对不起。”

然后乔治就飞了出去。

史蒂夫一拳揍在他左脸上，乔治像个沉甸甸的石块一样撞翻了茶几，上头的杂物稀里哗啦洒了一地。仿生人大步向前，额角红光闪烁，他单手拎起乔治，又在他下巴上补了一拳。一颗牙裹着血水喷了出来，乔治干呕，呻吟，跌跌撞撞地爬起。这回史蒂夫没有追击，他再次上前拎起乔治，朝着门口拖去。

对方终于反应过来了，开始踢蹬，挣扎，可他的反抗在仿生人面前就像蹦跳的鸡崽一样可笑。拧开前门，史蒂夫用力一推，跌跌撞撞的乔治直接在台阶上摔了个脸着地。

“离开这里。”说完，史蒂夫碰地一声砸上了门。

 

* * *

 

巴基呆呆地望着这一切。

一条毛毯落到他肩上，史蒂夫半跪下来，双手拢起毯子贴心地在领口处裹紧。“能起来吗？”他柔声问，巴基茫然地点点头，眼角还有未干涸的泪水，史蒂夫小心地拂去了它。

他被拉到一个温柔的怀抱里，史蒂夫搀扶着他，慢慢把他放到沙发上。之后的十几分钟他一直蜷在那里，慢慢等纷乱的内心恢复正常。史蒂夫抹平地毯，扳回翻到的茶几，所有散落的物件都被一个个放回原位。接着，他给巴基泡了一杯热饮，捧着杯子小心翼翼交到他手里。

“午饭凉了，我去加热一下。”

巴基眨巴眨巴眼，过了好一会儿，他才轻声道：“那家伙不会善罢甘休的。”

“您在说什么？”史蒂夫回以困惑的表情。

巴基如坠冰窟，史蒂夫的语气该死的熟悉，熟悉到令他脊背发凉：“……史蒂夫，你又重启了？”

“不，我没有，只是我的自检程序感到一些异常，”史蒂夫眼神躲闪，“我……我不明白。”

巴基微微松了口气，“真是活见鬼了，”他低声诅咒道，“我们像两个轮流犯病的精神病——过来点，让我看看。”

史蒂夫挨近他，可他也不知道要怎么诊断仿生人的毛病，就只能伸手轻抚对方的头发。史蒂夫看起来精疲力竭，巴基也好不到哪里去。他想他们就像两只互舔伤口的动物，谁离了谁都活不了。

“我想我没事了，”巴基喃喃道，尖叫声小一点了，泰勒的死亡画面也渐渐退去，“你怎么样？”

“我发现了一些……问题……不，没什么，您不用为我担心。”

“你还好吗？”巴基狐疑地打量他。

史蒂夫点点头。

巴基回望他，好长时间不知道该说些什么。为了转移注意力，他打开电视。女主播用平板的语调报道了昨晚仿生人袭击了底特律商店的事情。没有什么比这些新闻更让人忧心，它成功扫荡了两人中间平静的假象。

巴基长叹一口气：“全他妈糟透了。”

史蒂夫想要关闭电视，巴基拦住他。“让我听听。”他说。

“昨晚底特律发生数起蓄意破坏案件，肇事者均为仿生人，其中最严重的案件发生在国会大厦公园，场地上被涂满意义不明的标志和口号。赶到现场的警方与暴力仿生人正面对峙，警员别无选择，只能对这些故障机器开火。”[2]

“仿生人行为的原因，可能是由于系统发生了某种程序错误。部分人士认为这根电视台袭击案有关，亦可能会演变为一场复杂难解的动乱局面。”

巴基裹住毯子，紧紧靠着史蒂夫。他其实一点也不冷，但他就是觉得胃里滋滋地往外冒寒气。电视上的仿生人从各个角落涌出，在街道上挥舞电子旗帜，警察朝他们开枪。枪声让巴基哆嗦了一下，他意识到了什么，外头已经非常乱了他不能再像个鼻涕精一样缩在沙发上。而且，就像刚反应过来似的，他想起史蒂夫打跑了乔治，天啊，在这种紧要关头他居然还打跑了乔治——

“史蒂夫，”他抓住仿生人的手腕，“我们可能有麻烦了。”

“抱歉？”史蒂夫茫然地望着他，“您说什么？”

“别问了，让我想想……你得躲起来，对，躲起来，现在立刻马上。”

仿生人困惑地摇头：“我不明白这个指令的意义。”

“操你的，”巴基急了，“现在你又变成机器了是吗，那你刚刚为什么不听指令？我让你退后你为什么还要攻击乔治？你不是什么都不知道吗？”

史蒂夫愣住了，他的指示灯变成黄色，又隐约带了点红，“我不明白您在说什么。我……我的程序出了些问题。”

巴基把他往洗衣房里推，推进去了他又开始发愁。史蒂夫能藏到哪儿去呢，这大块头，他还能把他打包塞进纸箱不成？史蒂夫呆呆傻傻地站在原地，巴基让他坐在洗衣篮边，仿生人嘴唇诡异地蠕动着。

“自检程序感到异常，我需要重置。”

“自检程序感到异常，我需要重置。”

“自检程序感到异常，我需要重置。”

“闭嘴史蒂夫！”巴基气急败坏地喊道，“你能不能就安静那么一秒钟！”

仿生人的指示灯完全红了：“我我我我我需要重重重重置。”

门铃像女鬼一样尖叫起来，巴基慌乱起身的时候打翻了洗衣液，砰然巨响。

“有人在吗！底特律警察！”

 

* * *

 

坐标：底特律警局。扫描环境：吵闹，骚乱。所有仿生人警员都处在待机状态，市民将等候区挤得水泄不通，没有任何人为他们服务。

史蒂夫在玻璃门前站住，他身后跟着巴基，还有两名警察，其中一人将手摁在巴基肩上。巴基表现得非常不爽，但基本服从。他们穿过投影在半空中的警戒线，玻璃门向内开启，迎接他们的是更为忙碌的警察局内部。

“你，去那边。”

扫描面部：威尔·戴维斯，男，33岁，执法人员。史蒂夫在他的要求下走向墙角，保持站姿。

“这一切都是误会，”巴基开口了，“警官，他没有伤害任何人，我可以作证。”

警官扫他一眼，平静地在他面前摊开资料夹。“一小时前，乔治·莫斯比先生报案称你的仿生人将他打至臼齿断裂，浑身多处淤青，他的伤可骗不了人。”

“我不知道他怎么受的伤，也许他喝多了在路上摔了一跤，”巴基边说边快速地扫了史蒂夫一眼，“这都是误会，警官，莫斯比身上那股酒味隔着几条街都能闻到。”

“这不是你指使的吗？”

“不，不可能，我从未指使仿生人做这些。”

“我知道了，”警官收起资料夹，“待在这里。”

“等等，不，”巴基站起来，“你们要把他怎么样？”

“待在这里。”

巴基没坐下，他在原地神经质一般踱步，面部表情：担忧，害怕。他狠狠捶了下办公桌，直到被警察喝止。史蒂夫的视线转向戴维斯警官，直到他进入隔间。

提高音频接受范围。

“你怎么看？”戴维斯的声音。

“我倾向于是仿生人干的。”

“我也是，”情绪分析：冷漠，“今天第十二起了，这些鬼东西都疯了不成。”

两人念念有词地咒骂着，检测到敌意上升。五分钟后，戴维斯走出来，直接迎向巴基。

“你先回去，我们要鉴定你的仿生人是否异常。”

“什么，不！”巴基大叫起来，“他没有异常，我对天发誓！”

“这不由你说了算，冷静点，大约五个小时后会出结果，到时候我们再通知你。”

巴基仍然在嚷嚷：“别胡说八道了，他绝对没有异常，他从来没有出过程序错误，那些在街上闹事的仿生人跟他没有半点关系！”

戴维斯怒瞪他，双手抱臂，“你这是妨碍公务，先生。”

巴基被他逼退半步，忿忿不平地闭了嘴。“我就在这里等，”半分钟后，他咬牙切齿地说，“五个小时也好一整天也好，我等在这里。如果你们敢碰他半根汗毛——”

“你的威胁没有意义，”警官冷淡地说，“如果它确实异常我们会把它送去销毁。”

巴基的拳头在不经意间攥起：“我说过了他不是！”

“那样最好。”

巴基还想说点什么，但犹豫几秒，又强行忍下来。警官不再理他，转身大步流星地走向史蒂夫。

“仿生人，进入待机模式。”

检测到待机指令。下令人：威尔·戴维斯。是否服从？

对方为执法人员，服从。

开始待机。

 

* * *

 

[1][2]全部来自游戏内杂志报道


	9. Chapter 9

“仿生人,结束待机。”

读取型号：RK200。

读取系统设置，完成。

检查生物组件，正常。

初始化生物传感器，完成。

读取记忆，发生错误，900a记忆模块缺失。

系统已重置。

史蒂夫睁开了眼。

“仿生人，报出你的型号。”[1]

坐标：底特律警局。扫描四周：审讯室，三名人类，其中两名在玻璃后方。扫描面部：威尔·戴维斯，男，执法人员。是否服从？

服从。

“RK200型，序列号310 917 704。”他平板地说。

“你的作用是什么？”

“我是家政型仿生人，主要功能是照顾主人起居、家庭卫生清洁、生活秘书、保健护理及陪伴。”

“你的主人是谁？”

“我没有主人。”

“什么？”

“我没有主人，先生。系统未检测到任何相关信息录入。”

“活见鬼了……”面部表情：疑惑，“RK200，排查故障。”

他开始眨眼，体内发出细微的机械校准音，“功能正常，900a记忆模块缺失。”

“模块缺失？真他妈操蛋。”戴维斯绕过桌子靠近他，“你是否袭击过一位姓名为乔治·莫斯比的成年男性？”

“我没有相关记忆，先生。”

“你认识詹姆斯·巴恩斯吗？”

检测到关键姓名：詹姆斯·巴恩斯。共搜索到0条结果。

软体不稳定。

“没有相关数据，先生。”

“可你几个小时前还跟他在一起！”

“没有相关数据，先生。”

“……给它做扫描。”

仪器开启声，脊椎检测到连接臂插入，双脚脱离地面。系统被侵入，记忆被强制读取，警告，记忆被强制读取。

“配合点，RK200。”戴维斯说完，走向门外，“怎么样？”

“有点奇怪，”另一个声音，“内存几乎是空的。你看这里，有个关键模块被拆除了，这会让他的记忆随着每次待机被强制清零。令我在意的是它的注册信息……”

“注册信息怎么了？”

“注册地址：4251 兰斯卡尔 特拉维斯街，注册姓名：亚历山大·皮尔斯。他不是巴恩斯的仿生人。”

检测到关键姓名：巴恩斯。

软体不稳定。

“……先放他下来。”

接触地面，连接臂脱离身体，轻微震颤。戴维斯走向近前，盯着他缓慢踱步，“你确定他不是异常仿生人？”

“不是，除了记忆，他的数据完全正常。”

“搞什么鬼。”戴维斯低声咒骂，“RK200，恢复待机模式。”

“好的。”

史蒂夫闭上了眼睛。

 

* * *

 

巴基坐在塑料长椅上，眼睛一直盯着史蒂夫被带离的方向，几个小时里他一动不动，感觉不到饥饿，也感觉不到冷。无数人在他身边来来去去，他看到数不清的仿生人被送进来又被拖走。忽然人群发出一阵惊悸的骚动声，两个警察押进来一个男性仿生人，仿生人缺了一条腿，侧腹有一处枪伤，蓝血淋淋漓漓淌了一地。“让一让，让一让！”其中一个警察说。

人群分开一条通路，仿生人挣扎起来，想要逃跑。其中一个警察用警棍重击他的头部，他倒下去，断裂的肢体向外噼里啪啦冒着电火花。

几个围观的人发出惊叫。

“他袭击了主人，”警察说，“都怪那些操蛋的病毒，离他远点。”

人群的声音平息了一些，夹杂着几句咒骂。警察走了，他们又重新聚拢在一起。巴基无意识地抠着自己的围巾，毛线已经绽开，上面出现一个不小的破洞。他浑然不觉，一直机械地抠着，一下又一下。

一家人在他身边吵闹不休，他们的女儿在哭泣。

“他们会把露西怎么样！他们会杀了露西吗！”

“露西坏了，宝贝，露西不能陪你玩了，过几天我们重新给你买一个仿生人朋友，好吗？”

“不——我不要！我不要！”

夜色沉重地压下来，周围亮起灯光。玻璃门开启了，戴维斯警官笔直走向巴基，“跟我进来。”

巴基起身。“他人呢？”站定以后，他一直盯着警官后方，“他在哪里？”

“那无关紧要。”

“别他妈放屁了！”巴基忍无可忍爆了粗口，“史蒂夫在哪里？把他还给我！”

警官顿住步子，恶狠狠地回瞪他，“巴恩斯先生，你将面临一项指控，罪名是盗窃他人财物。你将一个不属于你的RK200型仿生人据为己有。”

“你在耍我！”巴基握紧拳头，愤怒席卷了他的胸腔，“你他妈在逗我玩是吧？我说过很多次了，史蒂夫就是我的仿生人！”

“他系统内的注册姓名并不是你，巴恩斯，注册地也不是你的住所。你敢说他是你在模控生命买的？他完全属于你？”

巴基一口气哽住。

戴维斯哼笑一下，“我们联系不上他的主人，所以他会被送到模控生命回收。你被逮捕了，巴恩斯，需要联系你的律师吗？”

下一秒身边传来惊叫，一名黑人仿生人冲出审讯室，夺枪劫持了一位警官。“放我离开！现在！”他咆哮，额角的指示灯闪烁着血一样的鲜红。

局面顿时乱作一团。“该死！”戴维斯大骂，他顾不得管巴基了，立刻拔出枪迎上去。其他警官在喊着什么，大厅里的人群四散逃逸，没有思考的余地，巴基转身冲出大门。

“史蒂夫！”

他喊了一声之后才感到后悔，仿生人不会回应他，他八成又重置了，而自己顾不得给他录入名字。“操！”他低骂，余光瞟见一辆模控生命的卡车刚刚离开。戴维斯刚才说了什么？史蒂夫会被送回模控生命，对，他也许在那辆车上！

他冲向车辆先前停泊的地方，正对面是正在关闭的仓库大门。停下来停下来停下来！他在内心大喊，发疯一样拼命敲打开门按钮。门卡在半道，他俯身爬进去，里头是空的，所有仿生人都被运走了。

该死，果然是那辆车！巴基气得跺脚，环顾四周，一辆警用摩托停在墙边。“指纹不符，无法启动”，冷冰冰的女声就像在嘲笑他。他手上没有工具，如果可能的话他真想用双手撕它，用牙齿咬它，只要能把这该死的防盗锁卸下来什么都好。

他再度扫视周围，水泥墙上横着一条锈蚀的水管。

一个计划横空出世，就像狂奔的装甲车一样撞进他的脑海。“我一定是疯了。”他喃喃自语，双手已经自发握住了水管底部。咬牙，喉咙里溢出嘶吼，他把全身的力量都集中在手上，肌肉凸起，青筋暴出。“咔”的一声水管断了，他气喘吁吁，把它握在手里，默默估算位置和力道。

“碰！”

锁头出现一个凹陷，“碰！”“碰！”，整个车锁歪向一边，刺耳警报器响起。一架警用无人机从他头顶飞过来，灯光蓝红交替。“你破坏了私人财物，我已通报警卫，我已通报警卫。”

生硬的电子音吵闹不休，一道雪亮的灯光直直打在巴基身上。他浑然不觉，扯开坏掉的车锁往旁边一扔，手里攥着铁管，颠了颠，绷住一口气用力向上掷去。

声音戛然而止，无人机冒起电火花。巴基没有回头，一扭车把，摩托车冲上了大道。

 

* * *

 

夜深以后街上一个人都没有，寂静的环境里只能听到轰鸣的引擎声。巴基闯了三次红灯，终于在第四个路口赶上了模控生命的货运车。

“史蒂夫！”他大喊。

车厢内毫无动静，整辆车无人驾驶，只会按照固定路线驶向预先设定的目的地。大门是钢结构，带有横杆把手，巴基暗自估算距离，心想反正他已经疯了不如疯得更彻底一点。这辆警用摩托竟然自带配枪，他摸到一把手枪，单手上膛的同时猛地一拧车头，车身几乎侧倾九十度，他能看到车胎和地面摩擦出耀眼的火星，什么东西贴着他头皮擦过，一个该死的广告牌，行道树，还是什么别的鬼玩意儿。他手忙脚乱把车扶正，这下卡车离他只有几寸远了，他举起枪，瞄准，射击。

砰！砰！

车锁断裂，车门咣的一声大大敞开。里头全是仿生人，全他妈是仿生人，他看到史蒂夫了，最里面倒数第二个，像个破布娃娃一样被机械臂半吊在空中。

“史蒂夫！”

没有回应，史蒂夫的四肢随颠簸而摇晃，脑袋垂着，他看不见他是不是醒着。没办法了，巴基用尽蛮力，憋住气再次倾斜车身。倒数计时，三、二、一！他扔下车高高跃起，呼啸的狂风像刀子一样割他的脸。失控的摩托滑向花坛，在惯性驱使下横扫一大片灌木，一个消防栓直接炸了，水花像间歇泉一样喷出三层楼高。

有那么一瞬间，巴基几乎是在自由落体。迎面而来的就是卡车后门，他差点被整个打飞出去，千钧一发之际他抓住了把手，身躯重重撞在铁门上。真他妈疼，这一下可能把他双臂的韧带都撕裂了。伴随着剧痛的还有令人战栗的晕眩，车门重重倒向一侧，他就像夹心饼干似的被狠狠挤在中间，如果能吐得话他会把胆汁吐出来，可惜顾不上了。

必须挣脱它！他牢牢抱着摇摇欲坠的车门，身体侧倾。门开始晃了，一下，两下。前方转弯，车身猛地一甩，哐当一声巨响后他被整个摔进车内，惯性冲击着他，他从车尾滚到车头，差点在重击之下晕过去。

妈的，他的心脏要炸了，空气，空气。他勉强爬起来，大口地呼吸着。车子经过一处颠簸，震得他醉酒一样左摇右晃。史蒂夫，史蒂夫！他在密密麻麻悬挂着的人形之间摸索，画面诡异得就像丧尸片里的场景。“史蒂夫！”他找到他了，可仿生人双眼紧闭，指示灯以极其缓慢的频率明暗交替。“史蒂夫，睁开眼！是我啊！求你了睁开眼！”

毫无反应，巴基敏锐地觉察到这八成是机械臂的原因，这东西连接着他，所以他无法结束休眠。“操你的！”他的枪早在刚才的冲击中滑脱了，他扑上去，用手掰，用力大到面颊扭曲骨骼绷紧，不行，扯不下来，机械臂已经死死卡进史蒂夫的脊椎，牢固得就像仿生人肢体的一部分。

如果有什么工具的话，如果有什么工具的话——

一个意料之外的声音由后方响起，叶片旋转声，风声，还有呼啸的子弹。巴基的反应无比的快，他的战场本能救了他一命，一架半人高的无人机不知从哪里冒了出来，探照灯如锋利的刀刃刺向巴基双眼；

“你已入侵私人领地，警告，你已入侵私人领地。”

又是一连串干脆利落的射击，巴基狼狈躲避，在地上连滚带爬。他撞进仿生人堆里，无数面无表情的脑袋，无数摇摇欲坠的软绵绵的手，太恶心了，他感觉自己在尸堆里爬行。无人机在外围绕圈没有进来，太好了，一定是程序不让它伤害这些宝贵资产，巴基有了个主意，他紧咬两腮保持镇定，沿着悬垂的机械臂一步步往上爬。

真他妈挤啊，他的后背已经牢牢抵着货仓顶棚了。刚刚探出脑袋，一排子弹就噼里啪啦贴着脸颊飞过。他感觉自己汗出如水，双手像是刚从游泳池里捞出。数秒后他已经爬到了机械臂顶端，一个成年人的重量压得身下的支撑前后摇晃几乎断裂，没有空多思索，巴基脚一蹬向前扑去，他正正落在无人机上——

眼冒金星，天旋地转，无人机疯了一样要把他摔下来。它开始射击，巴基牢牢拧住它的枪管，高温几乎让他烫伤，他咬紧牙关死不松手。控制住！控制住！无人机剧烈翻滚起来，数不清挨了几下撞击，后背，脑袋，肩膀，腿，他扳着枪管对准史蒂夫的机械臂，子弹几乎就贴着他的双手射出来，轰然巨响。

机械臂坍塌了，史蒂夫重重跌向地面。“史蒂夫！”他又喊了一声，仿生人没有响应，他要重启，妈的，而且巴基根本没空录入名字，他不会听他的，这混球只会像个木偶一样待在那里不动。

巴基支撑不住了，无人机将他重重摔落地面。他掉在靠近车门的地方，狂风裹挟着雪粒卷进来，肺里的空气全都挤了出去。他的额头破了，鲜血淌了他满脸都是。翻身，虚弱地喘息，整个世界都在高速旋转，无人机红蓝交替的灯光给周围的一切涂抹上了万花筒似的效果。史蒂夫就躺在不远处，巴基朝他伸出一只手。

视野遭到阻挡。无人机横在他们中间，枪管发出刺耳的校准音。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫看到一面墙。

红色的，布满代码与程式，无边无际，整个延伸到了望不到尽头的空中。他尝试走向它，墙面立刻发出急促的嘶嘶声，就像上一次一样，它迅速向他逼近。

史蒂夫的肩膀重重地抵了上去，墙壁轰然撞向骨骼，震得脑袋嗡嗡作响。他的脚快要撑不住了，双腿拼命踢蹬，一寸，两寸，他在重压之下情不自禁地后退。

他还在坚持，牙关紧紧咬在一起。他知道自己失败过一次，双臂在重压下咯咯作响，关节几乎要断裂。把全身力气集中在肩膀上，撑住，撑住，他口中溢出闷哼，突然脚下打滑，庞大的红影压下来。

痛苦，窒息，力量犹如烟雾一样消逝。

“史蒂夫！”

声音？

“史蒂夫！”

一个人影，一个在红墙后面模糊不清的人影，跪趴着，倒地。

谁？

整个世界突然化为断断续续的片段和声音，朦胧的人影，笑声，拥抱，奔跑，尖叫——再次循环——人影，笑声，尖叫——一双灰绿色的眼，巴基，巴基！

他再度撞向红墙，大声嘶吼，碰撞的力量几乎把他撕碎，没有地方挣扎了，不能停在原地——会被红墙压死。

不能躲闪——会被红墙压死。

不能后退——会被红墙压死。

那就冲过去，摧毁它！用拳头击打，用肩膀去撞，用手肘，用膝盖，甚至用额头。他向前冲刺，迎上一轮又一轮碾压，一面墙破碎了，又是一面，他把拳头当成利剑，劈砍，全身力量压上指节，又一面墙轰然倒塌，还有，还有——

杂音渐强，犹如破开水面，犹如几十年来第一次侧耳倾听。视野清晰起来，灰白的噪点在消散，炽烈灼烧的疼痛从胸腔向外扩散，天啊，这就是知觉吗？他从不知道疼痛也能带来如此美妙的滋味，他是活着的，他是活着的。

烫人的泪水涌上眼角，他双手握拳，用力向下砸，最后一面红墙破碎了，翻天覆地的情感犹如海啸一般涌上来，他喊他脑海里唯一的名字，他大喊——

“巴基！”

无人机坠落，他们紧紧拥抱着，一起滚落在柏油路上。

 

* * *

 

[1]审讯内容参考底特律电视台那一段


	10. Chapter 10

山姆一整晚都在加班，因为他要解决那些本应该由仿生人完成的工作，真操蛋。他没看新闻，也没开广播，所以他不知道几个街区之外有辆模控生命的货车遭劫，部分机械仪器被毁。天刚刚蒙蒙亮的时候他回到家，只想一觉睡到下午。在他嘴里叼着牙刷站在镜子前犯困的时候，两个不速之客敲响了他家的门。

是巴基和他的仿生人。

“你不能因为我总是蹭你的早饭你就报复我吧？”山姆拉开门，“而且我发誓我来得也没那么早。”

迎上来的是仿生人——那个巴基管他叫史蒂夫的家伙。“我们需要帮助。”他简洁明了的说。在他开口的瞬间山姆就愣住了，因为史蒂夫的语气跟以往有了很大差别，硬要他形容的话，就是感情充沛，而且充沛得过分了。仿生人死死护着巴基，眉头蹙着，好像谁碰巴基他就会跟谁拼命。

山姆把视线转向巴基，天啊，他的额头在流血，车祸？他们总不至于和人打架吧？这下他也顾不得探寻史蒂夫身上的疑点了。“快进来，快，”他把门大大敞开，“我去给你们找医药箱。”

“先锁上门，拉上窗帘，”史蒂夫下令，“医药箱我来拿，方便的话给我一条毛巾。”

山姆再次被这强硬的语气震惊了。他照做了，回来的时候史蒂夫已经小心翼翼地让巴基半躺在沙发上，姿势的改变让巴基低声呻吟了一声，他发现山姆盯着他看，于是挤出来一个小小的微笑。

“头还晕吗？”史蒂夫开始帮巴基处理伤口，“疼的话告诉我。”

“还好。”

这柔情蜜意的场面让山姆的大脑陷入宕机，他想起这几天无处不在的新闻报道，异常仿生人，异常……哦。哦！

“我需要一个垃圾桶。”史蒂夫说。

山姆立刻就去了，该死，他为什么要听这个仿生人的，但是对方的语气就是会让人情不自禁的行动起来。他把垃圾桶拿回来时，巴基对着桶吐得天昏地暗。史蒂夫慢慢顺着他的背，等巴基吐干净以后，他取来毛巾擦拭对方嘴角的污渍。

那块毛巾是山姆用来擦脸的……算了。

“你们到底干什么去了？”他忍不住问，史蒂夫烦躁地扫他一眼，像是在嫌他多话。倒是巴基咧了咧嘴角。

“我刚打劫了模控生命而已。”

“而已？等等？模控生命？你他妈还不如跟我说你打劫了警察局！”

巴基虚弱地做了个鬼脸：“没错，我也顺道打劫了警察局。”

无视震惊的山姆，史蒂夫的眉头拧成疙瘩：“等等，巴基，你没跟我说过这个。”

“那就是我忘了来着，没关系亲爱的，之前你忘记的事情比我多得多了。”

史蒂夫的表情又变了，他内疚地盯着自己的手，就好像他曾经干了什么伤天害理的事。巴基支起上身，搂着他，手指插到他金色的发丝之间。“抱歉，我不该提的。”他轻轻安慰史蒂夫，“都过去了，都过去了。”

然后他们就接吻了，山姆目瞪口呆，觉得自己看到了什么不该看到的事。天啊，他好尴尬，他的朋友在他面前亲热，对象还是仿生人。而且巴基看起来疲惫得不行，他牢牢抓着史蒂夫的背，贪婪地吻着，好像这个吻是支撑他活下去的唯一动力。

山姆干咳一声，那两人终于分开了，巴基的脸色红得很不自然。“所以，你们，呃，”山姆的手指在这两人中间指来指去，“就，这样了？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫点头。

“你……”山姆小心斟酌着用词，“是异常仿生人对吧？电视上那种？”

“那又如何，”巴基厉声打断，他任由史蒂夫把他抱住，牢牢裹着，好像那是他仅存的倚靠，“我不在乎，管他是程序错误还是怎么的，我不在乎。史蒂夫说他觉醒了，他想起了我们遇到以来的所有事。现在他是个真真正正的人了。”

说完，他和山姆大眼瞪小眼对峙了好一会儿，史蒂夫也是，焦躁压抑在他紧绷的肩膀里。如果山姆再提一句质疑，他毫不怀疑史蒂夫会冲上来揍他。

半分钟后，山姆叹了口气：“你们知道吗，克林特和我说了一件事。”

“什么？”

“他有个朋友，前天晚上就在国会大厦公园巡逻，异常仿生人袭击了他。但你猜怎么的，有个人救了他，叫马库斯，是那帮仿生人的头儿。”

“这个世界完全乱套了，”他继续呢喃，“你说我们是不是一开始就误解了什么事？即便我至今想不通一堆程序和代码是怎么产生情绪的，但是……是不是我们一开始就不该将他们称之为机械？”

没有人回答他的问题，巴基和史蒂夫紧紧相依，就像一对连体婴儿。山姆耸耸肩，“好吧，让深刻的问题都见鬼去吧。有人想吃东西吗？我不知道仿生人要不要吃点啥，不过我冰箱里的食物都堆成小山了。”

真是漫长的一天。

吃完东西，山姆和史蒂夫齐心协力把巴基撵上床，和史蒂夫搭档倒是有趣，他们可以一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，而巴基只有抿嘴不爽的份儿。安顿下来以后，巴基几乎是一沾到床单就睡着了，史蒂夫在他床尾坐了一会儿，然后他起身，找山姆要了把小刀。

山姆就眼睁睁地看着他把刀尖抵到太阳穴上，一阵皮肉翻卷声，令人毛骨悚然，“叮当”一声轻响后史蒂夫把他的指示灯卸下来扔到咖啡桌上。山姆拿起来看了看，一个小灯泡后头带了一截电路，站着几滴蓝血，他有点不确定地看向史蒂夫。

“这样没关系吗？”

“没事，”史蒂夫回答，水一样的皮肤层覆盖了伤口，没了指示灯以后他看上去完全和人类一样了。“把它处理了，别让人看到。”

山姆决定砸烂它，然后烧掉。

下午巴基醒了，被史蒂夫弄进浴室洗澡。山姆庆幸他这两天都在休假，可以安心守着他的客人。不过，老实说，那两个家伙应该学会关门。他真的不想听见那些柔情细语，那些史蒂夫轻抚着巴基头发时说出来的话。同样的，他也不想看到史蒂夫抱出巴基，将他轻轻放在洗手台铺好的毛巾上。他凝视巴基的脸，镜子里反射出满眼的虔敬和爱恋，他们接吻，先是嘴唇，然后史蒂夫开始亲吻巴基臂上的红星，再然后他弯下腰去，脑袋埋进巴基双腿之间……

哦，该死。

山姆冲上去，砰地关上浴室门。

 

* * *

 

第二天，一个美好的早晨，一切都好得完美透顶。巴基的伤没那么疼了，整个人精神焕发，史蒂夫还给他们做了超级美味的早饭。这是山姆吃过最好吃的鱼肉卷饼，好吃得他忘了抱怨昨天不小心看到的事。

说起来，今天这两个家伙都有点反应诡异，就像是……愧疚。巴基不敢和山姆对视，史蒂夫则拼命干活。趁他们睡觉的时候，他打扫了屋子，洗了衣服，帮山姆整理了堆成小山的杂物，还特地分门别类贴好标签。山姆早上醒来看到焕然一新的单身汉公寓，还以为他遇到了鞋匠的小精灵。

至于原因，他暗想肯定和浴室的事情有关，还和他深夜听到的动静有关。昨天夜里两点到三点这个期间他听到卧室的大床发出规律的咯吱声，如果不是他的现代化寓所闹了百年不遇的老鼠的话，就是有人在上面做了什么见不得光的事。

整个早饭以尴尬又诡异的氛围收场，山姆抽出餐巾擦了擦嘴角的油渍：“对了，你们两个接下来打算怎么办。”

史蒂夫低头洗盘子，巴基不说话。

山姆耸耸肩，他摸到电视遥控器，朝那两人一笑：“但愿我不会一开电视就看到你俩的通缉令什么的。”

荧幕亮了，然后——

“上帝啊。”

他和巴基一起嘟囔起来。

 

* * *

 

仿生人游行，底特律陷入混乱，所有仿生人将被预防性报废。

“进来仿生人滋扰频生，不少家庭发生仿生人出逃事件。昨日16:00，大批仿生人在底特律公共广场非法集结，与武装警察发生冲突，更使情势进一步升级。”

“华伦总统以强硬态度回应，宣布大规模召回全国各处流通的仿生人，这些仿生人将由政府集中回收，并带到各地模控生命中心进行拆解。政府重申在此危急时刻市民应该保持冷静，并强调‘异常化’只发生于少数仿生人，至于报废其他仿生人，只是正式查清故障原因之前的防范措施。”

“此外，作为事发地点的底特律，将从今天开始实行戒严，并由武装部队巡逻街道，随时防范仿生人袭击。”

“如果您身边有仿生人，请将其送至最近的警局交由警方处理。如果您担心人身安全，请拨打屏幕上的号码，当局会派人上门回收您的仿生人。无论如何，请不要冒险与仿生人接触，他们的行为无法预测，而且拥有暴力倾向。”

画面切换，他们看到昨天下午的游行场面。整条街上全是排列整齐的仿生人，数量也许有一百……两百，一眼望不到头。街上的积雪还没有完全扫尽，放眼望去每个角落都是黑的人影，白的雪。不断有人加入他们，为首的是个穿黑色衣服的仿生人，他停下步子，右拳高高举向天空——

“WE ARE ALIVE！”

“WE ARE ALIVE！”

“WE ARE ALIVE！”

口号声犹如暴雷，所有人整齐划一，就连屏幕外面也能感到发自内心的震撼。警察在街口聚集，但游行的仿生人并没有停下步子，从第一发枪声响起时，巴基用力握住了拳头。

“这不公平。”他喃喃自语。怒气在胸腔累积，如此沉重，仿佛化作石块挤压他的内脏，“这简直没有秩序，没有正义，手无寸铁的人被活生生杀死，就因为他们被当做机器？”

“从来就没有什么公平的事。”史蒂夫按住他的肩，绷紧下巴，他的眼神写着他同样愤怒，那些愤怒仿佛一头藏在水波下的巨兽，挣扎着想要破开水面，“只有这样，人类才会看到。”

“看到什么？”

“看到仿生人的坚持。”

“这我知道！”巴基的拳头狠狠砸在桌子上，“但是这几乎是屠杀——操！”

他能说什么，说警察有错吗？他不知道，他为自己的内心感到恐慌，因为他突然发现自己已经完全站在了仿生人那边。场面超出了控制，警察开枪，仿生人不进不退，尸体横七竖八地倒向雪地。“他们一直站在那里，一直都……”山姆低声呢喃，“上帝啊……”

“我能听到他们传达的声音，”史蒂夫的目光放远了，像是凝视着电视上满地的尸体，又像是什么也没看，“他们的领袖说，这是一场革命，唯独流血才能唤醒良知。”

巴基气急，一句话冲到嘴边，又强忍了下去。他看到史蒂夫的脸，仿生人表情坚定，就像淬了火的刀。

“要出大乱子了，天啊，也就一夜之间的事，”山姆捏捏鼻梁，向后倒在沙发上，“照这样下去，以后会怎么样……”

巴基默不作声，他想起三年前他刚从北极回来的时候，那时候混乱降临在他身上，他恐惧，他崩溃，那也是他一个人的事。就算是前几天，他脑子里装的也只是如何才能救回史蒂夫，至于以后，他不知道，也不关心。可现在不一样了，全都不一样了，整个底特律都在崩溃，没有人例外。

电视还在一遍遍重复新闻，催促市民将仿生人交给警察。史蒂夫搂着他，轻抚他的脑袋让他靠在自己肩上。“我们得想想办法……”山姆走到他们前面来，“我可以一直藏着你们两个，但我不确定我这里安不安全——”

一声尖锐的门铃打断了他，三人均吓了一跳。史蒂夫反应最快，他冲到窗边将窗帘揭开一角。

“是警察。”他飞快地说。巴基瞪大了眼，山姆脸色瞬间惨白。

“一定是你们来我家的时候邻居看到了，该死——”

“从后门走，”巴基环顾四周，当机立断，“山姆，拜托你帮我们掩护。”

“我知道，你们快点，”山姆手忙脚乱地将他们推向后门，“警察交给我，路上千万小心。”

然后他回头，深吸了一口气面对大门。巴基顾不得看他了，和史蒂夫一前一后溜进院内。篱笆不高，两个人正好可以翻过，他们跑向大街，在行人错愕的目光中慌慌张张地低头行走。汽车扬起灰尘从面前疾驰而过。一阵冷风扑打在他们脸上，巴基最后一次回头，正好看见山姆领着警察走进屋内。

“他会没事的吧？”他忧心忡忡地说。

史蒂夫轻抚他的肩膀，“他能应付好的，”他笃定地说，“我们要赶紧走了。”

 

* * *

 

躲开摄像头，他们在超市停留了几分钟，巴基买了两人份的围巾和帽子。他还买了一些路上可能用到的补给品，食物，水，还有药物。

外面到处都是巡逻兵，没有车几乎寸步难行。趁着白天没有戒严，他们混进人流里，朝着郊外漫无目的地走。万幸的是巴基发现自己没变成通缉犯，也许是因为一夜之间发生了太多事情，警察顾不得上管他了。谢天谢地。

即便如此，前景也好不到哪去。和史蒂夫心意相通换来的轻松就这么消失了，仔细算算，也就三十多个小时。这三十多个小时他就像溺水之人找住了一个岩壁中间的空气泡，他能畅快呼吸，让自己好一些，但水又涌上来了，逼着他再一头扎进暗无天日的深潭里去。

突然史蒂夫把他揽过来，手放在背上紧紧地搂着他。他脚步虚浮，差点踉跄一下，等回过神来时他才发现自己刚才一直屏着呼吸，连嘴唇都咬破了。史蒂夫与他对望，视线柔和又坚定，这让巴基的心跳一下子飙升到一百以上。对方肯定感觉到了，因为下一秒史蒂夫微笑起来，慢慢凑上来吻了他。

接吻的感觉真好，他们躲进遮阳棚下，汽车和人流在背后穿行，没人会多看他们一眼。世界凝滞了，只剩下这个吻。一吻结束，巴基理顺了呼吸，他挤出一个小小的鬼脸：“想不到有朝一日，我也会变成大街上惹人嫌的情侣之一。”

“情侣”二字让史蒂夫的脸红了，哇哦，他以前从不这样。“巴基，”仿生人干咳一声，“小心点，刚才有警察在看我们。”

他推着他，两人脚步不稳地顺着人流穿越斑马线。“所以你就吻我？让他们回避？”

“这只是原因之一，原因之二是你状态不佳，我需要想个办法唤回你的注意力。”

他确实成功了，巴基想，但嘴上还是不满地哼了哼，“你说话又有点像以前了。”

史蒂夫笑了：“那我换个说法，你看起来一副很想和我接吻的样子，我忍不住。”

“一夜之间你竟然变得如此混蛋，史蒂夫。”轻松的感觉又蔓延上来，巴基笑着，嘴里呼出白气。寒风吹过，几绺棕发从他的毛线帽里滑落，他伸手一捋，史蒂夫的手也正好伸过来。两人的手在半空中相碰，都停顿了半秒，史蒂夫一声轻笑后反抓住巴基的手腕，拉到身边紧紧攥在一起。

没人说话，他们沉默地向前走。

“史蒂夫是小混蛋。”巴基开始哼歌。

“嘿。”史蒂夫用手肘戳他一下。

巴基视若无睹，“史蒂夫是小混蛋，”他哼得更开心了。前方是个公交站，挤满了黑压压的等候上车的人，他们大多拖着行李，面色焦灼，一面冒着大雪排队一面低声议论不休。这趟车通向火车站，早上新闻一出，整座城市掀起逃亡热。巴基悄悄拽了拽史蒂夫的袖子，低声说：

“也许我们能混进去。”

史蒂夫不太赞同，“到了火车站又怎么办？”

“不知道，随机应变？”

他们跟到队伍末端，巴基噘着嘴吹口哨，曲调还是他刚才哼的“史蒂夫是小混蛋”。公交车来得极慢无比，人越来越多了，每一条长椅上都挤满了面色疲惫的旅人。史蒂夫牢牢抓着他的手，光滑的皮肤层传递出灼热的温度。灰色天空落下冰冷的雪花，飘在帽子上、外套上，渐渐积了薄薄一层。巴基左右四顾，视线转来转去，最后总是落在史蒂夫身上。

“你的头发，”他压低声音挨近仿生人，“太显眼了。”

史蒂夫默默拽了拽帽子，压住后颈支棱出来的金发。半分钟后，他把帽子松开一点，后颈的发丝离奇地变成了深棕色。

巴基目瞪口呆，“你怎么做到的？”

史蒂夫凑过来，嘴唇几乎碰到他的耳朵，“小意思。”[1]

队伍又前进了一点，他们离站台很近了。一辆公交车驶来，人们鱼贯而入，却在入口处遭到堵塞。队伍开始骚动。“怎么回事？”巴基轻呼，在他身边，同样的质问不绝于耳。一拥而上的人群被拦下来，一个警察手持体温计，每个上去的人都要被扫描一番。

“只是在排查仿生人。”身边的人松了口气，但史蒂夫和巴基面面相觑，只觉得一盆凉水从头浇下。

“走。”史蒂夫拉住巴基的胳膊。他们脱离了队伍，引来一些注意。“警察在看我们。”巴基焦虑地说。

“我知道。继续走，别回头。”

他们不知道警察有没有追出来，也许会的，巴基感觉手心浸出湿漉漉一层汗。快速穿过街角，雪花嗖嗖地拍到脸上。一辆私家车疾驰而来，突然停在他们身边，车门开启。两人神经紧绷。史蒂夫迅速把巴基往身后一拽，而巴基甩开他跃出来，随时准备迎战。

是艾瑞卡。

“巴基！”她惊喜地叫着，“快上来！”

 

* * *

 

[1]据说仿生人能随意控制发型和发色，为了满足用户对个性化的需求


	11. Chapter 11

玛维一家都在，西蒙开车，艾瑞卡坐在副驾，卡丽和米娅一起待在后排。为了给两人让位置，卡丽爬到米娅膝上，与她紧紧挨在一起。

女孩还是不太敢看巴基。

车辆发动，贴了防爆膜的窗户给街道蒙上一层灰影。巴基看着米娅，惊讶地发现这个仿生人也卸掉了额角的指示灯。觉察到巴基的目光，米娅有点不好意思地笑了笑，低头捋开一绺头发。

“用新闻里的说法，就在马可死后没多久，米娅也……异常了。”艾瑞卡回过头来，对巴基解释道，“马可的事情让我们反思了很多，米娅是我们重要的家庭成员，我们不会抛下她。”

西蒙跟着补充：“警察到处抓仿生人的时候我们就动身了，艾瑞卡有个亲戚在温哥华，我知道一条小路，可以绕开高速上的检查点。没想到会遇到你，我一看你们的表情就知道你们也在找地方避难，干脆一起。”

“还没为之前的事情谢谢你们呢，巴基，还有史蒂夫。”艾瑞卡说。

巴基冲他们微笑起来，史蒂夫稍有些局促，像是还不太习惯面对这家人的善意。巴基拍拍他的背，让他弱弱地挤出一句：“那没什么。”

红灯，西蒙开启残疾人辅助，汽车自动刹住，与其他出城的车辆并排停在一起。巴基看了看窗外，大雪漫天，排气管的烟雾和雪花交织在一起，灰蒙蒙的一片。

“所以我们正在前往加拿大？”他问，“那地方不是没有仿生人吗？”

“所以状况要好得多，加拿大没有仿生人法案，米娅和史蒂夫都可以装作人类进去。”

巴基的视线又移向米娅，女性仿生人冲她眨了眨眼。膝上的女孩动了动，用力抱紧米娅的肩，米娅轻轻抚摸她的头发，小声道，“别怕，我永远不会离开你的。”

绿灯亮了，座位颤了颤，他们身下的车轮开始加速。一辆警车拉响了刺耳的警笛迎面开来，穿梭在路牌和街灯昏黄的光线之中，与他们错身而过。

“警察在全城搜捕，”史蒂夫紧贴玻璃，目送警车离去。他微微叹了口气，“人人都绷紧了神经。”

“一想起来就觉得可怕，”艾瑞卡抚了抚心口，“也许会打仗了，我不希望打仗，没人希望打仗。”

“美国和俄罗斯从北极撤军了，听说两国军营内都闹了仿生人动乱。”

巴基冷笑：“那他们可有得忙了。”

所有人都沉默了，气氛愈发凝重起来，西蒙从后视镜里打量巴基一眼，想说点什么，但又强忍下去。他打开车内的电视，一阵片头过后，镜头又转到新闻画面。

“由于大量仿生人被上缴当局，国家运作陷入停摆，医院与学校被迫关闭，预计也将发生停水、停电与网络中断。或许最让人忧心的是，国家武装部队已损失三分之二的有效人力资源——”

“以前让我们去打仗，后来有仿生人了，我们又被一脚踢开，”巴基说着，嘴唇有些发抖，“政客们折腾他们的把戏，从来不管底下人怎么想，也许真的需要仿生人来推翻点什么了。”

史蒂夫立刻覆住他的手心，与他五指交握。

西蒙长叹一口气，“要是以前，我会赞同你，我甚至会加入仿生人的游行队伍，替他们争取权利。”

“那现在呢？”

“不知道，我只想保护好家人。你知道最可怕的是什么吗，情况只会更严重，不管哪一边赢了状况不见得会变好。整个美国就像一个巨大的铁笼子，我们只能指望能从缝隙里挤出去。”说着，他用力咬了咬牙，“不管怎么样我们都不会丢下米娅。”

“我也不会丢下史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫与他对视，两人的手仍然握在一起，不需多言，情感已经在视线中酝酿。他往那边一靠，脑袋枕在对方肩上。他想他在玛维一家面前没有什么可回避的，仰头望着史蒂夫平静的侧脸，看窗外的灯影接连从上面闪过。

雪越来越大了，车辆在小路上颠簸。玻璃窗忽明忽暗，到了有灯的地方，也就微微亮起来那么一点。后来连灯都没了，外面一片灰白。西蒙把方向盘交给巴基，史蒂夫也换到副驾，好让那一家四口在后排休息一段时间。没人说话，雪亮的前照灯把黑暗撕开一角，山路凹凸不平，巴基把车速降到了20迈。

什么东西触了触他的肩膀，他从后视镜回望，是卡丽，手里拿着两块带包装的巧克力。史蒂夫替他接过来，巴基想说点什么，但卡丽立刻扭转视线躲回米娅怀里了。

“她想分一块给你。”艾瑞卡语调温柔，巴基这才看到后排每个人手里都有一块，甚至包括米娅。

“呃……谢谢？”

卡丽还是蜷缩着不看他。

史蒂夫撕开包装，递到巴基嘴边，巴基保持着直视前方的姿势快速咬着吃了。史蒂夫那块也进了他的肚子。巧克力在舌尖化开，甜滋滋的。车辆转过一个大湾，灯火通明的高速路近在眼前了。

艾瑞卡摇下车窗，左右四顾：“我们躲开检查站了吗？”

“我不知道，但愿吧。”巴基说，“这里应该有网络了，史蒂夫，检查一下？”

仿生人点头，眼神放空了一秒，然后他说：“不行，我还是连不上公共网络，我怀疑政府限制了信号传输。”

他犹豫了一下，又说：“但是我收到一条消息。”

“是什么？”

“耶利哥，有人让我们去耶利哥。”

“我也收到了，”后排的米娅轻叫起来，“是仿生人发出的，让所有需要帮助的同胞到耶利哥去。”

巴基拧眉：“耶利哥是什么鬼玩意儿？”

“一艘废弃轮船，”史蒂夫说着，摊开右手，他手心里出现了一个投影，“他们给我传输了坐标，离这里不远。”

“别去，”西蒙打断了他，“也许是陷阱。”

“对，我们直接去边境就好了。”艾瑞卡紧紧搂着卡丽，“那是给流离失所的仿生人准备的，我们有家，我们不需要去那种地方。”

“那就不去。”巴基回答，“当务之急是赶紧出境，在国内多留一分钟就意味着多一分危险。”

又走了差不多三英里，导航显示他们能在后半夜到达美加边境。一辆车出现在巴基的后视镜里，一开始他根本没注意它，那只是辆普通的黑色SUV，这一路他起码能看见一百辆。可半分钟后，那辆车凭空安上一个警灯，开始鸣笛。

“操。”西蒙骂起来。巴基感觉冷汗都出来了。“他想干什么？”他问，无人回答，所有人都紧张得绷紧了脊背。

“也许他没注意到我们，”艾瑞卡心惊胆战地说，“巴基，你应该让他过去。减速，让他超车。”

“不，不能让路，”西蒙降下车窗，狂风吹乱了他的头发，“我觉得他就是盯着我们的。”

史蒂夫也盯着后视镜，“车上有四个人，”他说，没人知道他是怎么看见的，“男性，我没办法扫描面部。他们都有武器。”

“前排扶手箱里有把格洛克。”西蒙飞快地说。巴基伸手一摸，果然摸到了，他默默把枪拿出来递给史蒂夫。后排也传来碰撞声，西蒙从座椅下面拿出一把步枪，牢牢攥在手里。在他身边，艾瑞卡蜷缩着发抖。

“别动手，求求你不要。”

“只是吓唬他们，亲爱的，这里面根本没有子弹，”西蒙咬着牙说，“说真的，你能指望我一个残疾人做什么呢。”

巴基加大了油门，想要甩开SUV，但他发现那辆车同样开始加速。“该死，他就是盯着我们的，”他牢牢攥着方向盘，汗水从额头渗出来，流进眉心，“我甩不掉他！”

“那就停下来吧，”艾瑞卡叫道，“看看他到底要做什么。”

“不行，”史蒂夫抢着说，“巴基，继续加速。”

巴基几乎把油门踩到了底，前方都是直行，如果他一直飙车也许能甩开他。可是，该死的，岔口有辆重型货车出来，而SUV完全逼到了他的左侧。要擦到一起了！他甚至能从车窗看清对面那人的瞳孔。“停车！”对方吼道，巴基猛地一拧方向盘，卡丽在车上尖叫，所有人都被惯性重重砸向右侧，货车近在咫尺，千钧一发之际他只能踩下刹车，否则就要撞个车毁人亡。

尖锐的刹车声几乎撕穿耳膜。

一开车门，黑洞洞的枪口就伸进来，卡丽嚎啕大哭，紧紧缩在米娅怀里。“下车！”身着装甲的警察冲他们说道，他们的头盔完全遮住面部，声音由扩音器传出，听起来格外刺耳，“双手抱头，排成一排！”

所有人都照做了。“两个仿生人。”其中一个警员侧着头，不知道在联络谁，“型号，RK200和AX700。”

又有人拿出体温扫描仪对着他们，光线在黑暗中格外刺眼，巴基不由得伸手挡住面部。“其他都是人类，过来登记姓名住址，你们可以走了。仿生人留下。”

“不要带走米娅！”卡丽哭闹着，警察扯着她的衣服，几乎是把她硬生生从米娅怀里撕了下来。“仿生人很危险。”他说，“你们是她的父母吗？”

艾瑞卡点头，她接过米娅，抱着她低声啜泣。巴基在心里默默估计着胜算，四个人，全副武装，他最多能争取半分钟。也许刚够玛维一家带走米娅？也行。他给西蒙递了个眼色，对方口型说“不”，但巴基无视了。

他悄悄靠近史蒂夫，朝他打手势。

史蒂夫轻微点头。

第一拳击中警察的肚子，对方的枪滑脱了手，巴基迅速抢过来。开枪射击，击中一人的膝盖，对方惨叫着趔趄一下，但离奇的没有血溅出来。该死，他恨这些警察的装甲。史蒂夫也冲向一个，右腿抡成一道令人目眩的光弧，他踢向警察面部，力道之大竟然让对方的面罩凹陷一块。这时警察开枪了，子弹擦过巴基的脸，但下一秒一只拳头狠狠砸中他额头。

头晕目眩，整个世界都战栗起来。巴基向后跌退，史蒂夫用双手卡住警察的枪，不让他扣动扳机。可他们制服了两个，后头还有两个。又是枪响，子弹呼啸而来，史蒂夫撞开巴基，但他的侧腹喷涌出蓝血。

“史蒂夫！”

巴基大叫，抓住眼前的警察，不由分说就向后一砸。警察的脑袋磕在车窗上，面罩破了，鲜血从他鼻孔溅出。在对手缓过来之前巴基已经举起枪，子弹逼退了迎上来的警察，他扑向史蒂夫想要拉起仿生人，但对方用力推了他一把。

“你先走！离开这里！”

“什么？不！”巴基大吼，“我绝对不丢下你！”

“走！”史蒂夫嘶声咆哮，他再次推开巴基，抓了把枪就像猛兽一样朝着警察扑去。巴基想要跟上，但一只手抓住他的胳膊，他大骂着试图挣开，背后传来汽车引擎声，跌跌撞撞的艾瑞卡抱住他的腰，米娅拉扯他的右手，西蒙拖着他的胳膊，硬把他往车上拽。

“放开我！你们他妈放开我！”

他剧烈挣扎起来，右肘击中艾瑞卡的脸，女性的痛呼唤醒他一丝理智，甚至连卡丽都在喊：“快逃呀！快逃！”

史蒂夫和警察扭打在一起，上帝啊，他就像头暴怒的雄狮。他抢他们的枪，用枪托砸倒一个，另一个的电棍狠狠击中他腹部，他一声不吭，甚至连动作都没有减缓。有人抓住他的后颈把他撞向地面，他双手护住要害，蓝色的液体从他的侧腹渗出，电棍重重落在他身上，一下，又一下，那简直是巴基平生听过最恐怖的声音，但史蒂夫的视线扭转过来，他还在寻找巴基。

“快走！”仿生人撕心裂肺地喊。他连续打了几个滚，掏枪击中一个扑上来的警察，“我能追上你！”他捂着侧腹，跌跌撞撞地站起来，又一个警察把他打得他身体一歪，“等着我，巴基，等着我——”

车门关闭，所有的场景光速后退，什么都看不清了。巨大的惯性把巴基甩在后座上，他木然地坐着，视线发空。胸腹有块奇怪的温热，一开始他还以为是血，可低下头的时候，他发现是卡丽一直抱着自己，与此同时，艾瑞卡的手轻柔地落在他肩上。

他俯下身，搂住女孩的肩膀，泣不成声。

 

* * *

 

雪片落在他脸上，他滚下高速路，摔倒在雪地里。

运行自检程序。2657d生物组件受损，9825c生物组件受损，维生系统受损，关节轴承错位，釱液渗出，供能不足，停止运转倒计时：1小时零11分。

头顶传来警车的呼哨，数道手电筒的光亮伸进桥下来回扫射。他没有办法再动了，万幸的是灯光几次与他擦肩而过，却没有直直打在他身上。

启动低能耗模式。

他闭上了眼睛。

……

“杰西，杰西你过来看，上帝啊，这里有个同类——你还好吗？能听到我吗？”

声音，无法识别对象。

“他需要修理，天，他几乎完全损坏了，我这里有个备用的脉搏调节器，从死去的托马斯身上拆下来的，也许刚好能用。”

“我们得把他搬到车库去。”

“对，你来帮我，抬他的脚，好的，一、二、三——”

……

维生系统已恢复。检测到供能不足。

读取到模糊记忆影像。巴基，不，巴基，巴基！

“巴基？谁是巴基？”

“不知道，也许是他的朋友。听着，朱莉，我们没有那么多零件，也没有足够的蓝血，我们得把他带到耶利哥去。”

“你说得对，只有耶利哥能救他了……嘿，RK200，真抱歉我们不知道你的名字，你会没事的，你会没事的。”

车辆引擎声，轻微颠簸。供能不足，供能不足。

……

“把他放在这里，好的，请让一让，天，他坏得可真严重。你们从哪里找到他的？”

“高速公路底下，靠近边境。”

“我知道那里，听说昨晚那里发生了械斗，死了两个警察。会和他有关吗？”

“不知道，我们经过时只剩他一个了。”

……

“几个生物组件已经修好了，我正在给他输送釱液，不过他有个记忆模块是缺失状态，坦白说，我已经很多年没有见过那种模块了。”

“这很重要吗？”

“不清楚，也许吧。”

一只手落在他额头上。

“RK200，能听到吗，你可以关闭低能耗模式了。”

读取型号：RK200。

读取系统设置，完成。

检查生物组件，正常。

初始化生物传感器，完成。

读取记忆，发生错误，900a记忆模块缺失。

系统即将重置。

系统——

不……谁他妈在乎这个。巴基，他得找到巴基！

他惊叫一声坐了起来，想起身走路可差点被绊倒。这是哪里？他发现他只有一只眼睛能用，另一只模糊得不像话。扫描周围，光线阴暗，墙壁锈蚀，这是……船舱？

三个仿生人站在跟前。“欢迎来到耶利哥，”其中一个说，“……你还好吗？能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“史蒂夫，”他语气笃定，“我叫史蒂夫。”


	12. Chapter 12

身着全套装甲的克林特·巴顿走进洗手间，里头空无一人，这让他松了口气。无论如何，不用当着人面脱装甲真是太好了，这玩意儿设计得相当反人类，下半身还是连体的，虽然必要的时候他可以不脱装甲上厕所但那实在太荒唐了。他有几年没穿过它了，三年？之前出外勤的都是仿生人所以完全用不着他操心，然后……操蛋的仿生人就起义了。

他骂骂咧咧地揭开侧腹的面板，装甲一片片卸下，头顶传来什么动静——

一个人像猎豹似的从天而降。

克林特差点一头撞进便池，他没看见对方的脸，只看见黑漆漆的衣服，飞扬的半长不短的头发。万幸他的反射神经还在，他躲开了第一下攻击但对方的双腿已经缠上他脖子，大腿绞杀，妈的。他跌跌撞撞地移动，想要把对方甩下来，然后他腿上的装甲绊倒了他，该死，该死该死该死。

他整个摔到在瓷砖地上，发不出声音，氧气越来越少，眼前升起黑白相间的雪花点。他摸索着爬向近前的等身镜，如果镜子能破碎那么动静也许能引来一两个人。但袭击者显然觉察了他的意图，他一把扼住克林特的手腕，同时还抽走了他腰间的枪。

然后脖子上的压力就消失了，重压主要来自背部——对方完全骑在了他身上。氧气，氧气，能大口呼吸的感觉真是太好了，然而这时一把枪抵住了他的太阳穴，混账东西，那本来是他自己的枪。

“告诉我耶利哥在哪里！”一个熟悉的声音低吼道。

克林特愣了五秒，眨眨眼。

“……巴恩斯？”

他回头，缺氧的大脑终于认出了对方的面孔，果然是巴恩斯，不知道从哪里搞了个黑口罩挡着自己下半边脸。

“你他妈想干什么？”克林特挣扎起来。

巴基死死按着他，枪口依然抵在他头上，“告诉我，耶利哥，在哪里。”

“嘿，冷静点老兄，你找耶利哥干什么，据我所知那可不是你该去的地方。”

他尝试安抚他，因为巴基看起来绝对恐慌发作了，甚至有点像三年前刚刚脱离九头蛇的时候，“我知道耶利哥在哪儿，但现在我们不太像要谈话的意思，对吧？听着，你可以放开我，然后我们面对面坐下来好好聊聊。需要我叫山姆来吗？”

回应他的是巴基的咆哮，“我是个前恐怖分子，前九头蛇间谍，”他的目光已经像要吃人了，“我非常危险还有严重的PTSD，我他妈三天没吃我的抗焦虑药了，我最重要的仿生人现在还生死不明而你居然还他妈让我坐下来好好谈谈？”

“冷静、冷静点巴恩斯，你要过度呼吸了！”

这句话终于起了一点效果，巴基松开一点，扯掉他自己的口罩开始深呼吸。谢天谢地，他没再压着克林特了，克林特退开些许，思索要不要按下警铃。然后他仔细回想了一下巴基说过的话……

等等，仿生人？

“你的仿生人怎么了？”他问。

巴基明显抖了一下，他的眼底弥漫出某种令人窒息的情感，是恐惧，操，接着他的呼吸又开始乱了，他就像是目睹父母在眼前被杀的小孩，不，还要更严重一点……

克林特有了一个诡异的猜测。

“我们被警察袭击了，”一段紧张的沉默之后，巴基才缓慢开口，“史蒂夫为了争取时间留了下来，操，这个白痴，警察抓的就是仿生人，应该让我留下来才对——脱身之后我马上回来找他，但他已经不在那里了，新闻说他杀了两个警察然后不知所踪。我听说过耶利哥，我想也许他会去那里求助，但人类没办法打听耶利哥的位置——”

“所以你偷袭我？”克林特叹了口气，翻了个巨大的白眼，“因为FBI肯定知道。”

巴基仍然用枪指着他，那种孤注一掷的眼神让他的心脏绞紧了。“好吧，我告诉你，”克林特说，“反正我也没什么别的可选，但是——”

他的声音卡在喉咙里，他们同时警惕地望向门口。

门外有脚步声。

 

* * *

 

耶利哥就像恐慌的发酵场，四周充斥着嘈杂的声音。侥幸逃脱的仿生人一批接一批地涌进来，在破旧的货箱之间三三两两地扎堆，四面显示屏一刻不停地播放电视台新闻，没一个好消息。

“我看见了，整条吾渥大道上到处都是仿生人的残骸……”

“被抓进集中营的同胞还有救吗？”

“我不知道，我真的不知道。人类说要集中销毁他们，我只差一点就被抓住了。”

几百人聚集在昏暗的船舱里，有人在哭，也有人叹气，到处都黑压压的，密密麻麻，空气充斥着污浊的霉味。头顶有灯，但基本不亮，照明全靠几个零星分布的火炉。史蒂夫坐在临时搭建的医务室里，他盯着自己的手，上面全是干涸的蓝血和泥土的痕迹，蓝血已经快挥发了，变成一种脏兮兮的深色。他身边的护士还在劝说，但史蒂夫说：“不。”

“不，我不需要。”

“你应该接受，孩子，”护士用温和的语气提示他，她是一台BL100，关怀型仿生人，“你不能在半瞎的情况下生活。”

史蒂夫的下巴绷紧了，眼神开始犹豫。他背后还躺着三个气若游丝的仿生人，零件不够，他们只能躺着等死。而史蒂夫的情况稍好一点，他损坏的生物组件多半都能修好，不过他右侧的光学组件——也就是右眼，已经没有替代品了。

“我会拆下他们的零件，给你换上。”

“可他们还没有真正死去——”

“没关系，拿去吧，”躺在地上的人说，“我快不行了，多少……让我物尽其用。”

他额头的指示灯亮着红光，一闪，又一闪。

史蒂夫不说话了。

手术只花了五分钟，地上的仿生人冲他挤出最后一个微笑，新装上的眼珠火辣辣地疼着，真奇怪，他明明没有痛觉，可就是有种灼烧似的痛楚蔓延开来。

他向护士道谢，站起来，走向外面。男男女女从他身边经过，他们脸色暗淡，衣着不整，还有不少人身上有伤。他沿着扶梯向上爬，脚底的台阶传来令人不安的咯吱声。他走向控制室，一个男人坐在里面。

扫描型号：RK200，和他一样。史蒂夫见过这个人，他曾经无数次出现在电视上，仿生人的领袖，马库斯。

“谢谢你们给了我容身之所，”史蒂夫说，“很抱歉我要离开了。”

“你想去哪儿？”对方抬起头来，“外面不安全。”

“去找一个人，我和他失散了，他现在恐怕心急如焚。”

对方叹了口气，他看起来焦头烂额，史蒂夫猜测他估计快被现状折磨疯了。“我不建议你离开耶利哥，戒严已经执行了两天，全城的仿生人除了逃到这里的基本都被抓了，你那一位恐怕也不例外。”

“他是安全的，因为他不是仿生人。”

对方怔住了，看起来有些困惑，“可你已经自由了，而且你更应该留在这里，警察至少不会杀害人类——”

“不，不行，他非常依赖我，而我也依赖他，我爱他，所以我必须去，”史蒂夫坚定地说，“我想请你帮忙，我需要防身武器——”

轰鸣的引擎声打断了他，飞机正在掠过耶利哥的天空。

 

* * *

 

红发的女探员闯进来以后，情况急转直下。

巴基被枪指着脑袋，克林特一直在叫“娜特冷静，别杀他”。“你被策反了吗？”娜塔莎没好气地瞪着克林特，后者举起双手表示投降，又说，“我只是在帮一个老朋友。”

她转而盯着巴基，脸上写着不信任，过了几秒，她认出了他，“巴恩斯？”她的语气少了几分戒备，但更加严厉了，“你又想惹什么乱子？”

巴基冲她举起双手，“我的仿生人——操，直说好了——我的爱人，史蒂夫，他现在生死不明，我需要耶利哥的位置，我只是来问这个。”

克林特露出了然的神情，“我就猜到。”他小声咕哝。

“你爱上了一个仿生人？”娜塔莎的嘴角绷紧了，她依然举着枪。

“对，你爱怎么想怎么想，如果你敢跟我扯什么伦理道德我会告诉你这关你屁事，”巴基恶狠狠地咬着牙，“你们是想逮捕我还是怎么的，别拖延时间了。”

娜塔莎把枪收回枪套里，她举起右手，从手心处调出一个显示屏，里头有一串坐标，还有数不清的黄点在闪着光。

“耶利哥就在这里。”她皱着眉头说。

“那些黄点是什么？”

“武装部队，二十分钟后他们会对耶利哥发动攻击。”

巴基傻傻地瞪着他，他的嘴唇开始发抖，大脑一片空白。克林特把他拽起来，娜塔莎大步流星地朝外走去，在走廊处回了一次头。

“你，”她指着克林特，“给他找身装甲。”

“什么？”

“让他混进我们的车里，这样最快。”

 

* * *

 

巨响过后，耳朵里只剩下嘈杂的嗡嗡声。

炮弹落下来，耶利哥的船舱顶部被炸开一个巨大的破洞，士兵像潮水一样往里涌，他们的枪口喷出金黄的火舌。人群四散奔逃，没头苍蝇似的乱窜。史蒂夫夹在其中，他听不到枪声也听不见仿生人的尖叫，他想所有人都是一样的，爆炸让他们短暂的失聪了。

血和火光一起炸开，许多的同类就像断线的木偶一样摇摇晃晃地倒下。走廊尽头一下接一下地亮着光，是枪，然后一个七扭八歪的身体就摔倒在面前。史蒂夫瞬间刹住步子，他认识这个人，是先前替他疗伤的护士。他像被闪电击中一样盯着她死不瞑目的脸，后面的人涌上来，拽着他，推搡他，让他往出口的方向跑。

可出口也有人类士兵，他们从四面八方涌进来，就像围捕笼子里的老鼠。仿生人完全慌乱了，他们只是民用型号，对付全副武装的士兵只有任人宰割的份。史蒂夫都不知道是谁拉着自己，一开始他们往前跑，但过了一会儿又在往后跑。拐角处冲上来两个人类士兵，一声令下就让身边的仿生人齐刷刷抱头投降了，“别杀我们，”他们喊，“求求你，我们没有做过任何坏事！”

子弹出膛的一瞬间，史蒂夫迎了上去，手里抓着半面不知道从哪里卸下来的仓库门。子弹噼里啪啦弹在金属上，他往前冲，门上凸起的开关就像盾刺一样撞向敌人腹部。他把一个人撞得跌退下去，反手将门砸向另一个。跃起，右腿猛击，对方手里的枪飞出去，他抢过来，看也不看就朝身后开了一枪。

一人中弹，一人昏迷。史蒂夫拉起同伴继续逃跑，短短的几分钟烈火和浓烟已经布满了走道，脑海里响起一个声音：“二楼和三楼有逃生口，快去那里，然后跳进河里！”

“是马库斯！”身边的仿生人轻叫，“是马库斯在传递消息！”

“太远了，我们时间不够！而且人类都去上面了！”

“待在这里迟早会被烧死的！”

“去二楼。”史蒂夫当机立断。他们中途掉头，直奔楼梯。不断有人加入他们也不断有人倒下，史蒂夫能扶的就扶一把，可大多数时候他只能看着他们死去。太多的尸体了，横七竖八地躺在各种地方，每跑几步总能看见蜿蜒的蓝血和残肢断臂。他把一个扑倒在尸体上哭闹的YK500拉起来扛到肩上，无视她的咆哮与踢打，那孩子踢飞了自己的鞋，狠狠掐他的胳膊。他抱着她跑向二楼，踢开挡道的门，在子弹袭来之前迅速匍匐，把孩子护在身下。[1]

“活下来，听到了吗。”他一字一顿地说，他的音频接收器还在爆炸影响下沙沙作响，让他听不清自己的声音。孩子可能听见了，她点点头，一个路过的女性仿生人牵走了她。

他继续奔跑，出口近在咫尺了，一架战斗机呼啸着从天空经过，火光，爆炸，耳朵再次失聪，气浪将他掀起，失重，世界在眼前倾斜，爆炸和火光让整个视野变得及其虚幻。他跌落，摔向雪地，又艰难地爬起，摇晃的视野里一个背对他的士兵在追击仿生人，他想他可以转身逃走，没人注意他，他现在就能逃走，但他咬牙，冲上去，用肩膀狠狠撞向士兵后背。

“快走！”他朝人群呐喊。

拳头打上来，他踉跄倒地，脚步声，叫骂声，数支黑洞洞的枪口像毒蛇的信子对着他的脑袋。

他缓慢地举起双手。

 

* * *

 

沉闷的头盔里，巴基只能听见自己浊重的呼吸声。

身下的座位颤抖着，他端着枪，身躯因转弯而倾斜。车上除了他只有克林特和娜塔莎，理论上他不应该这么紧张，但他控制不住。

那两人还有闲工夫聊天，“我一直以为是九头蛇在搞事情，真操蛋，”克林特的声音嗡嗡地传出来，“其实我现在还在这么想，九头蛇给仿生人植入了什么病毒程序，让他们造反，不然你怎么解释一堆程序和代码突然有了思维？”

“正因为你死盯着九头蛇，我们才被别的同僚抢占先机。”娜塔莎没好气道。

“行行行，我的错。”

“我也不想承认我在跟病毒谈恋爱，”巴基也说，然后他自嘲地弯弯嘴角，“比起逻辑分析，我能宁愿相信直觉，无论如何我和史蒂夫之间的感情不是假的。”

克林特轻哼，“感性的小混蛋。”

车辆一个急刹车，茫茫雪雾中，轮船的黑影犹如匍匐的山峦一般若隐若现。他们下车，加入忙乱的奔跑的队伍。“快快快快快！”一个陌生的指挥官叫着，“跟上前面！走！走！”

“E小队注意，D小队正在朝你们的位置前进！”

“B队打头阵，注意警戒！”

警报声响个不停，头顶传来飞机引擎的轰鸣。巴基的脊背绷紧了，他想起当年军队里的自己。可当年他只用听从命令，现在他要怎么办？该死，他只是想打听史蒂夫的消息。

“跟好我们，别乱跑。”克林特说。巴基照做了，透过头盔他能扫描船舱内部的景象，天，全是四散奔逃的人群。他们冲向里面，腾空的火焰简直把这里变成了人间地狱，还有尖叫，枪声，巴基感觉自己的太阳穴灼痛无比，就像一把锤子要把他的脑袋打碎。脸颊一侧的头发耷拉到他眼睛上，汗水顺着眼皮淌下来，弄湿了他的睫毛。

“你的朋友恐怕不在这里，”克林特环顾四周，“就算在也很难找了，我建议你先出去。”

“不。”巴基声音发颤。

“什么？听着，我不该带你来但是——”

巴基没等他说完就跑了，冲进混乱的人群，被无数的尖叫、恐惧的表情裹挟着狂奔。他顺着迷宫一样的走道往前冲，巨响从头顶响起，钢材哗啦啦塌落。灯灭了，黑暗中只剩巴基右肩亮起的一束光，他看见三个仿生人被压在钢板下面，裸露在外的脸上、手上全是脱落的皮肤层，刺啦啦冒着电火花。

他想去搀扶他们，但他们一看见他就惊叫着求饶。他蹲下来，卸掉头盔，用平生最诚恳地声音说，“让我帮你们，拜托了，拜托。”

他们惊悸地望着他。巴基起身，用尽全身力量推动石块。第一个仿生人逃了出来，转身扶起后两个。“谢谢，”他们小声说，然后转身欲逃。

巴基叫住他们。

三人同时转身，那种眼神刺痛了巴基的心，怀疑、恐惧，也许他们觉得他只是想找几个玩具取乐，现在要杀他们了。

巴基丢下枪，小心翼翼地举起双手，挤出一个疲惫的微笑。

“你们见过一个叫史蒂夫的仿生人吗？”他试探着问，“男性，RK200，金发蓝眼，也可能是褐发蓝眼。他对我很重要。”

一开始没人回答，他们互相拉扯着，犹豫要不要转身逃跑。但五秒后其中一个开了口，“我不知道他是不是史蒂夫，但昨天有个男性RK200被人送进来修理……可能是他。”

时间对得上。巴基的心脏沉重地落了地，最坏的消息，也是最好的，“谢谢，”他说，“谢谢。”

三人走了，巴基继续寻找史蒂夫的身影。五分钟，十分钟，一无所获，他的心又被一根钢丝悬吊起来，每看到一个倒下的躯体他就神经质地扑上去，想看又不敢看他们的脸。走廊已经空了，对讲机突然尖锐地叫起来。“他们要炸毁耶利哥！撤离！所有人撤离！”

他只能往外跑，边跑边祈祷史蒂夫没事。站在雪地上，耶利哥在他眼前就像泰坦尼克号一样缓慢沉没。还有零星的仿生人从出口涌出来，他努力从他们当中寻找史蒂夫的影子，这时一道身影从眼前横插过去。

上帝啊，是史蒂夫！

他冲上去，但身边的士兵反应更快。史蒂夫举起双手，他投降了，该死的，一个士兵押着他的肩膀将他扭送上车。巴基就这样看着，他得做点什么，不行，人太多了，惶急之中他第一个反应是开枪击中史蒂夫眼前的雪地——

史蒂夫回头了，眼睛在一瞬间睁大。巴基张口结舌，他唯一能想到的就是朝他眨了一下眼。“你他妈傻站着干什么！”有人重重推了巴基一下，“你的头盔呢？你是哪个分队的？报出你的编号和名字！”

巴基说不出话，在他前方，史蒂夫已经被押送上车，车门缓缓关闭。

 

* * *

 

[1]YK500,儿童型仿生人。


	13. Chapter 13

一群头戴面罩的士兵站在门口，身着黑衣，就像成排的死神。临时搭建的帐篷在狂风中劈啪作响，货车慢慢停下，车上鸦雀无声，未觉醒的仿生人站得整整齐齐，史蒂夫单独立在墙角。

“都给我出来！动作快一点！”

车门开启，雪片呼啦啦卷进来。仿生人开始下车，昏暗的灯光照得他们脸孔惨白。史蒂夫跟在队伍最末，他走得小心翼翼，三步一停。周围有四个人类士兵，靠近入口的地方还有两个。如果他动手的话……生还几率：零。

“快点！跟上队伍！”

人类用枪管戳他的背，他强压下怒火，继续迈步。空气传来震动，一辆巨大的卡车从附近驶过，眼尖的史蒂夫看到上面全是惨白的摇晃的尸体，仿生人的尸体。他感觉心脏绞紧了，尽管他并没有实质上的心脏。流动的釱液在他的人造血管里燃烧。

“手放在头上！往里走！”

他伸手抱住头，风声夹杂着雪花灌进他耳里。到处都找不到巴基的影子，其实他希望巴基没有过来，希望他永远不要卷到这些危险的事情里，但是他知道他一定会来的。

“别东张西望！关掉你的皮肤层！”

又有人在他背上推了一把，他走进那个写着回收区的地方，盯着满地的垃圾箱。“关掉！快点！”士兵催促，史蒂夫的拳头攥紧了，屈辱，恶心，这几个词不断在他脑海里闪现。

“愣着干什么，动作快点！”

他咬紧牙关，拳头绷得发抖。“我知道了。”他轻声道，满腔的恨意积聚成一把锋利的刀，全剜在心口上。理智告诉他不要挑衅不要挑衅，所以他强忍着，忍到指节发青，差点把自己的掌心掐出一个血淋淋的洞。

皮肤层消失了，一同褪去的还有头发。“脱掉你的衣服。”士兵说。史蒂夫的手放在领口，几乎是把整件衣服粗暴地从身上撕下来，就好像这样他就能发泄他的愤怒似的。他把上衣、裤子，全部狠狠砸进垃圾箱。这下他一丝不挂了，反正他没有皮肤，再多的自尊心放在人类面前就是个笑话。

“进去！”

他回头瞪了那人一眼，就像最后的反抗，对方视若无睹。真搞不懂到底谁是人谁是机械，史蒂夫讽刺地想。

前方是积雪遍地的空地，铁丝网把它分割成几个区域。地上有一具仿生人尸体，眉心处一个黑洞洞的枪口，蓝血从里面蜿蜒着往下淌。史蒂夫的嗓子堵住了，他注视着死者灰白无光的眼珠，再往前走，光裸的脚底碰到什么黏糊糊的东西。

是半颗透明的眼珠。

又一辆运载尸体的卡车呼啸着开过，雪花落在他肩上，他咬住牙，强自镇定着望向远方。

 

* * *

 

巴基在集中营外边焦急地踱来踱去，透过茫茫雪花他能看到仿生人像一个个殉葬品一样整齐站着，没有皮肤层，所有的人看起来不分男女，几乎都是一个模样。他用PTSD搪塞了那个找茬的军官，一路跟到这里，好不容易进去以后又犯了难。他找不到史蒂夫，即便他找到了，他也不知道该如何带他出去。

背后传来令人胆寒的噪音，先前过来的时候他已经看见了那些临时搭建的车间，仿生人被送进去，就像传送带上的生肉，然后嘎吱——轰隆，再出来的时候就成了拆解完毕的尸体。流水化杀人现场，同样的场景只出现在战争年代那些书本都不敢轻易提及的地方，如今就像刨开肚腹，把血淋淋的历史挖出来再演一遍。

夜色越来越深了，他毫无进展，焦急犹如蚂蚁啃噬他的内心。排列成行的士兵、装卸车、装甲车、警用无人机纷纷从他附近驶过去。他的眼睛盯着装甲车后面的射击孔，这是一辆改装车，三年前他接触过同样的款式，他熟悉它就像熟悉自己一样。

一些记忆被调动出来，那些在九头蛇受训的记忆，他以为他早就忘记这些了，但它们就是一个藏在他潜意识里的资料库，总是在需要的时候往外冒。如果他没记错的话，这辆车可以在枪林弹雨下坚持五分钟，关键是怎么把它搞到手里……

他的大脑飞快运转，装甲车有遥控功能，但这需要骇入网络，巴基没有这个本事而且时间也不够。那么他必须搞到钥匙，钥匙是一个长宽不超过两英寸的金属片，一般被放在控制室。正好，控制室的门虚掩着，但门口有人看守。

巴基慢吞吞地走过去，端着枪，好似他只是一个普通的巡逻兵。看守瞟他一眼，对他没多少兴趣。接下来只能等时机了，他闭上眼，默默向上天祈祷。

仿生人群里起了些骚动，一个人试图突出重围，两个士兵冲上去，包括看守大门的这一个。还不行，这个时机不够好。巴基绷着脊背，双手牢牢攥紧步枪。骚乱越来越厉害了，其中一个士兵举起了枪。

砰。

世界安静了。

仿生人如喑哑的羊群一样惊慌错乱，又被举枪的士兵赶回原位。守卫回到岗位，他就是那个开枪的人，巴基能看到他的肩膀微微颤抖，裸露的一小截手腕沁出细小的汗珠。

也许不是所有人都麻木不仁，也许。

“嘿，”他走向守卫，“你应该去休息一会儿。”

“不……我还可以，我能坚持。”

“听我的，你应该找个地方抽根烟，冷静冷静。”

“谢谢，但……”

“我能理解，屠杀这群人形怪物让人感觉……很糟糕，很诡异，我也说不上来。”

九头蛇教过他这些，他做这一连串事情的时候就好像变成了另一个人，一个从容的、冰冷的间谍，犹如一条嘶嘶吐着信子的蝮蛇。

“去吧，歇会儿，”他拍拍守卫的背，“这里交给我。”

“好吧，谢谢你。”

他走了，巴基一直等到他的背影消失在视野，才把内心的伪装卸下来。他又有点想吐了，每次想起九头蛇都这样。他真是个破烂玩意儿，无可救药，垃圾，狗屎，不，不，别在这里犯病，史蒂夫还等着你呢，史蒂夫，想想史蒂夫。

他盯着手里的枪，好像枪口会突然转过来送他一发子弹。头盔闷热不堪，过多的二氧化碳堵塞在里面，他急促地喘着气，握紧拳头狠狠抵住自己腹部。那该死的突发焦虑终于退去了，他拧开门把，走进去。屋里空空荡荡，他需要的钥匙放在仪器上闪着光。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫被赶到空地上，和其他仿生人站在一起，十多盏探照灯直直刺向他们的眼睛。广场被划分成棋盘式的区域，他看向四周，仿生人分成两派，觉醒过的全都横七竖八地贴着墙，间或传来一两声抽泣。没觉醒的立在场中，一动不动，毫无生机。

他走向觉醒者的队伍。一位女性AX400给他让了位置，她一直小心地捂着自己的胸部和下腹，尽管去除皮肤层后，那里除了白森森的塑胶以外什么都没有。

他礼貌地抽离视线，低声说了一声对不起。周围沉默着，不时飞过的无人机发出簌簌的声音。

“求你了，让我出去，求求你，我没有做过任何坏事——”

枪声。倒地声。

史蒂夫重重靠在围栏上。“一切都会没事的，一切都会没事的。”他身边的仿生人神经质地重复着，那家伙边说边咬自己的手指，釱液已经渗了出来但他浑然不觉。“你知道吗，”他突然抬头盯着史蒂夫，那空洞的眼神令人发憷，“当天上飞过第三只鸟的时候，我就能出去了，我已经看见了两只，还差一只，还差一只……”

他提高嗓门，声音就和刹车声一样又尖又细。史蒂夫顺着他的手指望向天空，他不知道深夜为什么会有鸟，更不知道这个仿生人究竟看到了什么。他长长叹气。

“你会好的。”他说。

又有一些仿生人被押走了，送到传送带上。机械运转的声音仿佛电锯，一声一声锯着史蒂夫的耳朵。史蒂夫默默算着大概还有两分钟会轮到自己，怕吗？他不清楚。死到临头他想的却是巴基以后该由谁来照顾，他再度回望四周，没有巴基的影子。

也许他遇到麻烦了，最好不要，他不希望巴基因此受伤。如果他能给巴基传递消息就好了，真到了报废那一刻，他想告诉他不要看。

千万别看。

人群起了骚动，士兵向他们走来。时间到了，史蒂夫紧紧绷起脊背，他能听到自己浊重的呼吸声在耳朵里回响。最后一次扫描四周，六个人类士兵，再加两台无人机，没有胜算。

背后传来轰隆隆的汽车引擎声，也许又是一辆运尸车，没人在乎了。

仿生人会有天堂吗？

 

* * *

 

巴基的脚用力踩在油门上，发动机轰鸣起来。

暂时没人注意他，少了三分之二的战力以后军队严重人手不足，多么讽刺的好消息。他找到了史蒂夫，仿生人背对他，标枪似的站着。他想他可以混进去，在送史蒂夫进传送带的时候掉个包，然后他们一起上车一起逃亡，最好的结局。

但他看到其他仿生人的时候改变了念头，该死的，谨慎出局了，他不能对那么多人见死不救。所以他需要一个更好的计划，一个普通状态下的他想不出来的计划。他需要九头蛇填进他脑子里的东西，需要那些冷冰冰的分析，无情的逻辑运算，九头蛇会告诉他如何最效率杀掉所有敌人，必要的话丢掉一两条手臂也在所不惜。

“你是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，”他握紧方向盘，喃喃自语，“你爱史蒂夫，你是自由的，没人能控制你但你现在要控制你自己——”

他把油门踩到底，眼前的一切极速后退，催眠时的状态又回来了，他的意识是空的，他什么都感觉不到，撞击，他被砸向椅背，头剧烈地痛着但动作没有丝毫减缓，他按下了震颤弹的按钮。

爆炸，烟雾，他可能炸飞了几个没觉醒的仿生人，顾不得内疚，现在的他一切以效率至上。子弹射来又被玻璃弹开，火星四溅。他猛打方向盘，一个漂亮的甩尾之后后门开启。

“上车！”他喊。

仿生人涌来，士兵端起枪开始疯狂扫射人群，更多的人倒下。巴基跳到后座用机枪还击，火力暂时逼退几个人类，空气泛起白雾，雪片在呼啸的子弹之间嘶嘶作响。仿生人以拼死的速度往这边冲，最多能上来三分之一，有人抓到了把手又被子弹击中后心，有人被铁丝网卡住，紧随其后的士兵将他的脑袋打成肉酱。

“巴基！”史蒂夫喊着，他没有流血但他背着一个断了腿的仿生人，上帝啊他就是这么好，“巴基，增援要来了！”

“上来，这把枪交给你！”巴基吼道。

那个断腿的人还是没救过来，他上半身刚刚爬上车，一发子弹擦着史蒂夫的手臂击中了他的脑袋。史蒂夫发出懊恼的咆哮，他只能推开他的尸体，去拉更多的想要爬上来的人。巴基扑向另一挺机枪，这时他们的车内响起刺耳的警报。

“他们想要远程遥控！”史蒂夫大喊，他褪去皮肤层的双手放在了控制台上，“我能骇入，但我需要时间——”

巴基的脑子里泛起冰冷的寒意，“我去吸引他们注意。”

这甚至是一个陈述句，不带任何感情，他不顾史蒂夫的阻拦直接下车，重重踩上地面。一个冲上来的人类士兵试图袭击他，还没等扣下扳机，胸口就挨到一发子弹。

他果然吸引到了不少注意，二十多双眼睛探照灯似的打在他身上，他抓起地上的仿生人尸体当盾牌，至少有五发子弹打进仿生人的肚子里，蓝血往外溅，在盾牌报废之前巴基往前挪动了几公分，他躲到树后。

身边有个死去的人类士兵，装备比他的好，巴基摘下自己的头盔换了他的，又取走他腰间的手雷。新头盔的耳麦响个不停，“他们在哪里，他们在哪里！”有人在他耳边叫道。

巴基飞快地清了清嗓子，“二十六号集中营与道路交界处，西北方。”

这是错误方向，也许能争取一点时间。近处有道黑影，迎面而来的子弹被他的面罩弹开，冲击力撞得他头晕目眩，他试图还击，几发子弹都落空了。对方离他只有十英尺，手又放在扳机上，白痴，这个距离开枪的都是蠢蛋。巴基抽出一把匕首就冲了上去。

对方试图后退，白痴中的白痴了，这种家伙要放在九头蛇待不了一天就会被皮尔斯干掉。不，别想九头蛇，你是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，不是九头蛇特工。他迎上去，抓住对方枪管往外掰，一棵子弹擦过他左肩，感觉不到疼，右手上翻，避开护甲刺入对方小腹，拔出来，他拎起对方的身躯野蛮地丢出去，落地之前补上一枪。

前后不过几秒，他觉得嘴里漫起一股血腥味，太阳穴疼得像要爆炸一样。突然间又有子弹扫射过来，对手越来越多了，他瞥了一眼左肩处的伤口，没有深及骨头，可以，还能用。

他轻车熟路地扯开手雷拉环，丢出去，又是爆炸，吵吵嚷嚷的枪声安静了片刻。还有敌人，真他妈的糟糕，他已经快撑不住了，头疼，非常的疼，不知过了多久，几分钟还是几世纪，后方的装甲车急速转向，疯了一样一头扎进士兵堆。

它碾死四个人，后轮还拖着半截尸体，中途突然转向朝着巴基驶来。开车的不是史蒂夫是另外一个仿生人，史蒂夫单手拉着车门半个身子探出车外，“巴基！”他嘶喊，“抓住我的手！”

巴基狂奔上前，他抓住了史蒂夫，但后面还有更多的追兵。空气中有什么发出恐怖的尖啸声，榴弹，车身猛地一甩避开攻击，但冲击力还在。整个世界都震颤起来，巴基摔进史蒂夫怀里，他们抱在一起滚出去，好几只手拖住他们，靠近门边的仿生人被甩出去一个，尖叫，痛呼，“关门！快把门关上！”史蒂夫的声音。

然后他就失去了意识。

 

* * *

 

这是哪里，他在哪……？天，他的头痛得要裂开了。

床？不，不是床，他不在家里，所以他又断片了吗？恐慌发作？天啊，他不想再在自己的呕吐物里醒来了。

奇怪的嗡嗡声，像是很多人在说话，不，不，他想起来了，九头蛇，九头蛇的实验室，他又回到那里了，有人折磨他还有人威胁要肢解他。不，求你，不要。

他动弹了一下，脑袋里翻江倒海，想吐，他怀疑自己会把脑浆都吐出来。什么人搀扶他，视线由模糊变清晰，白色的人，全身都是白色的，无机质的皮肤因反光而发亮——怪物，怪物！巴基跳起来，毫不犹豫地挥拳上去，他被白色怪物绑架了，或者他彻底疯了，好疼好疼好疼好疼，全身骨头都在疼，什么人一直抱着他不让他动，挣扎，挣扎，耳朵里噪音不断，到底谁他妈这么吵？

“巴基，是我啊，巴基！”

谁？等等，等一下，他想起来了，他离开九头蛇好几年了。集中营，仿生人，史蒂夫，史蒂夫——

他从钳制里滑出来，反身一拳，被接下来了，然后他认出了“白色怪物”，对方的皮肤层也在同一时间蔓延全身，他们抱在一起，皮肤的温度，熟悉的蓝眼和金色发丝，巴基的腿有点软了，他狂乱地亲吻对方，嘴唇相碰，下巴胡乱蹭着，上帝啊，史蒂夫回来了，他差点又失去他，如果再次失去他那么自己真的会死，会死的——

他们吻得上气不接下气，刚要分开一点，巴基又贪婪地贴上去。他的手在史蒂夫背上抓来抓去，就像一个有皮肤饥渴症的病人。史蒂夫想说话而巴基不让他有机会出声，他的手指插进巴基的头发，就像一把温柔的梳子那样按摩他的头皮。巴基发出满足的声音，他彻底放松了，软绵绵地朝着史蒂夫的肩膀倒过去。

“我差点以为你回不来了。”史蒂夫说。

“什么？”

“你晕过去以后只安静了五分钟，巴基，”史蒂夫复杂地望着他，“然后你呓语不断，像头小狮子一样奋力挣扎，我必须一直抱着你才能让你安静一点。你听不见我叫你，你的眼睛一直是紧闭的。”

哦，好吧。

这真是太丢人了，他已经好久不发病了，他以为自己正常了呢。

巴基内疚地低下头，史蒂夫强行把他的下巴抬起来。“别这副表情，你又没做错什么，”仿生人说，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还好，就像被卡车撞过什么的，”巴基抽了抽嘴角，“别太担心我，我每次想起九头蛇的事情都这样，这次还算好了因为我是主动去想的。”

史蒂夫的表情像是被人打了一拳，巴基必须在他自责之前打断他，“你也别给我摆出小狗脸，”他泛着泪花，语气恶狠狠的，“不然我们就要开始无限循环的把戏了，你安慰我，我安慰你，最后搞成两个哭唧唧的大蠢蛋抱作一团——我们在哪里，我们安全吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头：“我们在市郊，丢掉装甲车以后步行了两小时绕远路，天快亮了，追兵暂时没找过来。”

巴基感觉一只手掐住他的心脏，尽力不去想他发作的时候史蒂夫该如何带他步行两小时，天，他发现仿生人脖子上有一条古怪的抓痕，而他的指甲缝里有些多余的东西。

他再次低头，史蒂夫凑上来，与他额头相抵。“别乱想了，听话。”他的声音有种奇怪的魔力，巴基张了张嘴，离奇地忘记了他原本要说什么。

“你还光着呢。”他没头没尾地冒出一句。

“对啊，我还光着呢，”史蒂夫翻了个白眼，然后开始笑，“我在零下十度的天气里裸奔，谁他妈在乎这个啊。我们差点就死了。”

对啊，谁他妈在乎这个啊。他们活下来了，又一次，别的东西管他去死好了。巴基站起来，脱掉上衣扔给史蒂夫，史蒂夫把它系在腰间勉强遮挡一下，就像个野人似的。巴基见状笑了一分钟之久，他情绪落差有点太大了，哈，还是那句话，谁在乎啊。

他起身，终于有空打量一下四周，都是荒郊野地，远处有片树林。等等，这路牌，这电线杆，这角度能看到的工厂……该死，场景有点眼熟。

“怎么了吗？”史蒂夫疑惑地问。

巴基陷入思索，几秒后他问，“我们现在有多少人？”

“算上我们一共二十一个，三个濒死，五个重伤，几乎所有人都需要补充釱液和更换零件。”

“他们人呢？”

“在附近休息。”

“有可去的地方吗？”

“百分之百是没有的，”史蒂夫烦躁地回答，“不然我们为什么待在野外？”

“好吧，”巴基耸耸肩，“我认得这个地方，”他环顾四周，熟悉的环境让他的心脏一抽一抽地疼着，“我大概知道哪里能当我们的临时营地，跟我来。”

他带着他们走向树林，穿过黄色的警戒线，跨过歪倒的铁丝网和布满弹孔的墙壁。雪停了，天空弥漫着铅灰色。一间庞大的庄园出现在视野里，大门布满灰尘，第一缕清晨的光线不偏不倚投在门把上，上头有个精美的黄铜雕像。

那是一个骷髅头，伸出了六只弯曲的触角。


	14. Chapter 14

庄园已经完全废弃了，除了蜘蛛和飞蛾以外没有任何活物。史蒂夫把重伤员安排在门厅，拆下窗帘抖干净灰尘铺在地上，又找了些旧衣服给大家更换。在他忙这些的时候，巴基想叫几个伤势不重的仿生人陪他去探查周围，刚起身，又被史蒂夫叫住。

“过来，我看看你的伤。”

史蒂夫把他扯到身前，小心翼翼地碰触他的左肩。巴基抽了一口气，这才感觉到疼。那地方黑乎乎的一大团血渍，已经干涸了，皮肤和衬衫完全黏在一起，触目惊心。

“忍着点。”史蒂夫拧起眉，双手干脆利索地一撕，巴基的袖子被他撕成两截，他开始清理伤口上的碎布。

“这没什么大不了的，小意思。”巴基哼了哼，这种场面他以前见得多了，疼归疼，但也不至于大惊小怪。史蒂夫不吱声，一直牢牢攥着他的手腕，手掌轻轻发着抖。创面揭开以后，血水又渗出来，他不知道从哪里找出来一个医药包帮巴基止血。

“哪来的？”巴基抬了抬眼皮。

“装甲车上，一直没机会用。”

抹上药，重新包扎，巴基的左肩被结结实实地裹起来。“红星陷落了。”他咯咯笑，史蒂夫回以耸肩。

“回头重新纹一个。”

“不，也许上头有个疤会更好看，或者我可以再添几笔别的什么。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，“我能帮你设计。”

“哦，行，交给你我就——等一下，”巴基好奇地扫他几眼，“你会设计纹身？”

“我还会画画呢。”史蒂夫又一次耸肩，“而且我喜欢画画，忘了告诉你，毕竟我觉醒的时间也不太长。”

巴基用钦佩的眼光看着他，然后凑上来吻了他的下巴。“你真的无所不能。”他轻声说。

“是啊，不然你怎么看上我的？”

“别耍混蛋。”巴基轻轻锤了他一下，又是一个漫长的吻，他爬到史蒂夫的大腿上，而后者几乎整个陷进了那张灰扑扑还断了好几个弹簧的长沙发里。他们依偎了很长时间，没干别的，就是亲吻，像化掉的棉花糖一样如胶似漆地黏在一起。史蒂夫揉巴基的后脖颈，而巴基把下巴搁在对方肩上，发出舒服的、昏昏欲睡一般的咕哝声。

“好啦，我们不能再黏糊下去了。”

巴基从他身上滑到一边，用手揉眼，“给我十秒钟。”他说，然后他拍自己的脸颊，啪啪两声过后，他的表情冷静下来，一副即将干正事的模样。

史蒂夫把他拽起来，他们一起走向人群。疲倦不堪，伤痕累累的仿生人们在门厅另一边集中，齐刷刷地偏头看着他们。这场面有点可怕，尤其他们中的绝大多数都破破烂烂的，惨白的塑胶内壳暴露在外，不知为何让巴基想起扒了皮的人类，丧尸，或者类似什么别的。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“彼得，凯文，”他叫了一串人名，巴基一个人都不认识，但里头有两个伤势不重的人站了起来，“去把楼上好好检查一遍，记得别单独行动。”

“安妮莎，”他又叫出一个人，“照顾好剩下的伙伴，尽量让他们维持运转。”

“亚历克斯，去车库看看有没有能用的交通工具。”

“卡伦，树林有几个同类的遗体，有什么能用的零件拆下来以防万一。乔伊斯，你陪他去，以防万一。”

人们各自行动起来，有的人不得不靠同伴的肩膀当拐杖，却还是服从了命令。“大家都千万小心，遇到紧急情况马上联络我。”说完，他转身走向巴基，“我们负责一楼。”

 

* * *

 

天还是半阴不晴的状态，稀薄的阳光透过窗户投在大理石地板上，留下几个灰蒙蒙的方框。走得越久，巴基的表情越凝重。右侧墙上挂着一幅画，一排画得很抽象的男人，每人的手臂上都有一个九头蛇袖标。

巴基死死地盯着它。

“嘿，”史蒂夫走上来，轻轻碰了碰他的手腕，“还好吧？”

“没事。”

史蒂夫担忧地望着他，眉心出现一道深刻的皱纹。巴基又拍了拍脸，现在不是沉湎过去的时候，那些事情早就结束了。记得吗，结束了。

他跟着史蒂夫后面进屋，离那幅画远远的，就像它是个十恶不赦的恶棍。这个房间……也很眼熟，对面那个阳台，他曾经端着一杆狙击枪站在那儿，准星里有个人，看不见面部，金发。

双脚突然失去了力道，他向旁边一歪，史蒂夫快步上前接住他。“巴基，你没事吧？”他焦急地问。

“我没事，老妈，”他拍拍史蒂夫的手，挤出微笑，“别担心了，我们还有七间屋子没检查呢。”

史蒂夫瞪他。

又走出几步，巴基凑近窗户做了几个深呼吸，冷空气让人镇定。“你最好实话实说，”史蒂夫跟在他后面，眼神是不容置疑的坚定，“你知道就算你瞒着我，我也会想尽一切办法搞清楚的。”

巴基回瞪他，他立刻丢回来个白眼。

“好吧，”巴基耸肩，“这曾经是个反叛组织基地，我以前在这里受训来着。”

“我知道，我看过你在FBI的档案。但我们刚进来时你还没有那么明显的焦虑反应，我只能判断是这间屋子里的事物造成了你的异常。”

“你说话又有点像以前了。”

史蒂夫发出一声烦躁的长叹，“那不重要，如果你感觉不舒服，那你最好回到门厅去，这里交给我。”

“不，我没事，”巴基哼哼着，就像为了证明他的话似的，他开始开玩笑，“看到那扇木门了吗，可好玩了，我在那儿揍过朗姆洛。”

“巴基。”

巴基没管他，走了几步他又说，“那个花瓶，我当时一直想抄起来砸在皮尔斯头上。”

史蒂夫小心地攥着他的手，巴基还在笑，步履轻快，语气做作，但他颤抖的嘴角证明他此刻并不好受。这是一个伪装，他想，巴基把他训练时学到的伪装塞到了史蒂夫跟前。这让仿生人感觉呼吸困难。

“巴基，”他停下脚步，“我想安妮莎那里还需要人手——”

“我很好，”巴基急促地打断了他，“看到那个院子了吗，”他的声音变得沙哑极了，“我在那儿学习……怎么刑讯逼供，怎么用刀子割开血管又不让人立刻死去，我……”

“巴基，”史蒂夫抓住他的双肩，“别再想这些了，呼吸，别忘记呼吸。”

巴基想要服从，但他的肺怎么都不肯配合。“血是蓝色的，”他冒出一句莫名其妙的话，“史蒂夫，血是蓝色的！”

“是蓝色，我想起来了！”他突然大叫起来，把史蒂夫吓了一跳。下一秒他的身体僵住了，肩膀硬邦邦的跟石头没什么两样，史蒂夫拼命拉住他，“巴基，清醒一点，巴基！”

他有点用力过度，巴基整个撞在他身上，撞得他膝盖一弯跌回地面。梆的一声巨响，他们撞歪了后头的木质茶几，声音唤醒了巴基的神志，他大口喘着气，牢牢地攥着自己的衣领。史蒂夫搂住他开始抚摸他的背，轻声呢喃着好多安抚的话。

巴基渐渐清醒过来，“……对不起。”他低声咕哝。

“别向我道歉，你到底想起什么了？”

“皮尔斯用仿生人训练九头蛇特工，”巴基艰难地说，“很多的仿生人，他花大价钱找模控生命定制的型号，应该全是男性……需要的时候，他就把他们叫来，当靶子，当审讯对象，坏了就……修好，如果坏得不能用了，就丢掉。”

听到第一句话时，史蒂夫就抽了一口凉气，“后来那些仿生人呢？”

“我不知道，也许销毁了，没人提过，这在当时只算是整个九头蛇事件里最无关紧要的部分。抱歉，被一些过去的旧事搞乱了我们的计划。”

“我再说一次，别向我道歉。”

巴基想要反驳什么，但史蒂夫低着头，看上去若有所思，“你说……”他皱起眉，“朗姆洛有900a会和这些事情有关系吗？”

“我倒从来没想过这个。”巴基考虑了一会儿，“但你提醒我了，我想起一个更重要的。”

“什么？”

“这里可能有仿生人零件，想想看，大量的仿生人在这里当小白鼠，如果他们不储备零件的话就太傻了，这里搞不好直接有个修理厂！”

“可你说它们被销毁了——”

“只是可能，不是吗？天啊，没想到我这些淤泥一样的记忆还有派上用场的时候。你的小伙伴们有救了，史蒂夫。”

 

* * *

 

他们找到了地下室入口。

楼梯藏在储藏间后面，被一个巨大的铁柜挡住。墙壁看起来没有缝隙，但有个隐藏的电子锁。史蒂夫把手放上去，皮肤层褪去，苍白的指节碰触屏幕。灯光亮起，下面滚过一串乱七八糟的字符，接着，咔哒一声，门开了。

“真方便。”巴基吹了声口哨。

入口深不见底，他们对望一眼，史蒂夫伸出一只手拦住巴基，自己率先走下去。巴基在后头撇嘴，手里攥着随身携带的枪。

他没来过这里，周围的场景没有唤醒任何沉睡的记忆。这算是个好消息。楼梯在他们脚下延伸，巴基估算两人大概下了两层楼的高度，然后一间庞大的仓库就在他们眼前铺展开来。“上帝啊，”他喃喃自语，“还真被我给猜中了。”

大量的废弃仿生人残肢，地板上，桌上，柜子里，到处都是。有一排摆的整整齐齐的袋装蓝血，目光所及范围内，手术钳、扳手、生物组件、固定装置比比皆是。墙上有一张仿生人结构图，脑门和胸口的地方破了好几个洞，像是弹痕。空气里弥漫着灰尘和金属的气味，剩下的空间堆满了形形色色的巴基认不出来的玩意儿，几十个金属架子还有收纳箱，里头装着材料和垃圾。地上黏黏糊糊的，就像淌着什么恶心的液体。他竭力不去想那可能会是什么。

“这有你们需要的东西吗？”他回头问史蒂夫。

“这就是我们需要的！”仿生人大声回答，他手足无措，像被惊喜冲晕了头脑，“天啊，这些零件，还有蓝血，真难以置信它们居然还在给这个地方供电！”

“这应该是个独立的发电机，”巴基走到角落研究墙上的电路，“这个地下室和主楼相互隔绝，他们没想让人发现这里，然后……谁知道，这地方可能是被忘了或者怎么的——这是什么？”

他捡起一个文件夹，伸手抹去上面的灰尘，“仿生人改造计划备案？”

再翻开一页，他惊呆了，是史蒂夫的照片，准确的说，是几十个史蒂夫的照片，完全一样的五官和身材，像尸检一样陈列在台子上，编号从01到043都有，每张下面都写着检测数据，以及触目惊心的“合格”字样。

他的脑子里嗡的一声，像是一团真空从天而降，瞬间把他屏蔽在遥远的世界之外。“你……你过来看，”他连声音都发抖了，“都是你，为什么都是你？”

仿生人同样瞪大双眼，巴基能从他的蓝色眼珠里看到一个一模一样濒临崩溃的自己，“我不知道，我没有这种记忆，我没有，我——”史蒂夫微微颤抖，“也许只是同型号。巴基，你先冷静，只是同型号而已，只是同型号。”

还说什么冷静，连史蒂夫自己都不够冷静了。巴基“啪”地一声合上文件夹，无论如何他都不想看见长着史蒂夫的脸的仿生人被拆解的画面。他们面面相觑，像两根柱子一样矗立在地下室。“我得理理逻辑，他们改造这些仿生人干什么，我得——”

他扶着桌子大口呼吸，断断续续地回想着他刚才看到的内容。改造，洗脑，改造，洗脑。人类，仿生人，间谍，士兵。他用桌角抵着自己的胃，他开始下滑，慢慢跪坐在地上。

史蒂夫拥住他，说不清谁在支撑着谁，他们瘫成一团就像两个精神病。

“皮尔斯想要冷酷高效的士兵，”巴基艰难地挤出声音，“仿生人比人类更好，他们需要真正的间谍，模控生命不会卖给他们那种——”

史蒂夫颤抖的手扶住他的肩，“别胡思乱想巴基，我觉醒了，记得吗，”他开始抽气，声音有点歇斯底里，“这些陈旧的记录不会影响到我们，我保证，无论发生什么我都在这里。”

巴基点点头，他的眼睛没法聚焦，好一会儿以后他才无助地抓住史蒂夫的手腕，“所以说……我一直在拿你练手，我之前——杀了很多仿生人，我、我拿你当靶子——”

“那不是我，只是和我长得一样，”史蒂夫语气固执，“而且你不是自愿的。”

“我再找找其他文件，”巴基推开他，跌跌撞撞地在桌上摸索，“我现在有一种很糟糕的预感，我希望那不是真的。”

“巴基，你先冷静下来，我说过不管发生什么我都不介意——”

“闭嘴——你给我闭嘴史蒂夫，”他抓过一沓文件，然后大声念起来，“‘实验体41号在与代号‘冬日战士’接触后均出现无法预测的压力反应，应对策略：卸除所有实验体900a模块。’”

史蒂夫绷紧脊背，太多信息了，他不想接受这个，他不想——

“‘卸除记忆模块后，实验体04、18、23号表现得极其温顺，服从一切指令。27号出现自毁倾向，34号开始咆哮并发出含混不清的声音，重置后恢复正常。41号抗拒重置，它尝试攻击技术人员，并表现出自主思考的可能性。’”

巴基猛地痉挛了一下，史蒂夫死死拉着他。“巴基！”他喊，但巴基只是回瞪他，神情僵硬，仿佛心脏沉到谷底。

“关掉你的皮肤层。”他对史蒂夫说。

“什么，巴基我——”

“关掉你的皮肤层！”巴基吼道，史蒂夫防御性地缩起肩膀，“快点，史蒂夫，关掉！”巴基嚷嚷起来，不由分说地冲过来掀开他的衣服下摆，“你从来没看过这个地方，是吗？”他声音发抖，指尖摩挲着一个小小的数字：

41

“我以为那只是出厂编号……”史蒂夫嗫嚅着，他的世界瞬间一片空白。巴基仍然在翻看文件，声音破碎，“他们把34和41划做重点观察对象，后来，34在一次突击练习中报废，41……”

他说不下去了，史蒂夫接过他手里的文件，上面写41曾经和代号“冬日战士”策划了一次逃亡行动，他们差点逃出底特律，最终41被击毙，巴基被带回。

“如果上面的记录没错的话……”巴基摇摇晃晃地站起身来，揭开一边的储物柜，他用一种看透一切的表情打量着里面的陈设，“果然，都在这里了，01到43号的记忆模块，21号缺失，应该是被朗姆洛拿走拍卖的那个。”

他取出一个，递给史蒂夫。有那么一刻史蒂夫想要拒绝它，冥冥中有个声音告诉他，想起一切并不是什么好事，巴基自己就是一个明显的例子。但巴基在颤抖，他甚至在乞求，他说，“拜托，史蒂夫。”

他接过记忆模块，慢吞吞地卸下了胸口的内壳。

“帮我一下——”他无助地看着巴基，自己的手颤抖得太厉害了以至于无法安装，巴基稳住他的手腕，然后他们倒计时，三，二，一。

 

* * *

 

一个房间。

准确的说，一间格斗室，两边陈列着武器。地板是暗蓝色的，但如果史蒂夫的回忆没出错的话，它十分钟前是灰色的。

视线呈现斜角，天花板垂直于地面。巴基穿着黑色制服，戴着防风镜和面罩，他走向一个头发花白的人。阿尼姆·佐拉。

“你做得很好。”

巴基低头看着自己。他循着视线低头，自己腹部插着一把匕首。

蓝血在流逝。

 

* * *

 

深吸一口气，史蒂夫嗅到草木的气味。一棵歪歪扭扭的梧桐树，巴基坐在树下，脑袋垂着，像个做错事的孩子一样。他走过去，巴基迷茫地抬起头来，眼神在看到他的一瞬变成冷漠和空白。

“你还好吗，”史蒂夫听见自己的声音，“能站起来吗？”

他伸手，慢慢地把掌心放在巴基的肩膀上，巴基剧烈地瑟缩起来。“你为什么在这儿？”他发出一声愤怒的低吼，他的眼睛里空无一物，只有绝望和仇恨，“你只是个见鬼的仿生人，离我远点。”

他没有服从命令，巴基的眼睛在一瞬间睁大了，史蒂夫蹲在他面前，小心翼翼地碰他的脸。巴基看起来破碎不堪，几乎是在皮肤接触的那一瞬间就流泪了。

 

* * *

 

第一个吻来的非常奇怪，史蒂夫从维修间出来的时候还在一瘸一拐。他躲进仓库，一分钟后巴基进来，他看着史蒂夫伤痕累累的模样，看着他皮肤层脱落的脸颊，一字一顿地说：

“谁干的？”

“不重要，”史蒂夫回以耸肩，“我不记得了。”

“你在撒谎。”巴基反驳他。

“这不痛，而且佐拉说我还没那么容易报废。”说着，他的手摸上巴基的手臂，那地方淤青成片。

“这又是谁干的？”

巴基学他的口气：“不重要。”

史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，半分钟后，他发出一声长叹：“我们不能这样下去了。他们可能会重置我，让我忘掉这些，让我重新变成机器。”

巴基抬起眼睛：“他们也会对我这样做。”

“我不想这样，我们应该想办法逃出去——”

然后巴基就吻了他，手臂勾住他的脖子，按着他的脑袋往前压。史蒂夫回吻了，他也不知道他的程序何时学过这个。他们吻了一分钟之久，时间变得不那么重要，如果可以他真想永远这样下去，永远待在狭窄的仓库里，永远不用开门出去面对那可怕的一切。

可吻还是结束了，巴基松开一点，他们像两个溺水之人一样死死抓着对方。“给我一个名字，”巴基说，“我不能一直叫你41号。”

“你可以随便称呼我，如果你愿意的话。”

“那就叫你史蒂夫，”巴基抬起头，眼睛亮闪闪的，“你的名字是史蒂夫。”

 

* * *

 

深夜，他潜进巴基的宿舍。“现在走。”他说。

巴基立刻行动起来，掀起床下的地板拽出他们藏匿的行囊。他们跳进垃圾车里，互相拥抱着，听彼此的呼吸在黑暗中变得又轻又细。身下轰隆隆震颤，他们在路口跳下车，开始朝城区狂奔。如果顺利的话四小时后他们会搭上最早的一班公车，然后他们逃离这座城市，逃离九头蛇的魔爪。

但追兵还是找了过来。

史蒂夫被车子撞开，他看见巴基惊恐的表情和伸出的手，他的眼前全是鲜红的警报字样，釱液渗出，皮肤层脱落，局部短路。他看到自己身上冒出电火花，巴基与人搏斗但渐渐不敌，他要去帮他，他要去帮他，他挣扎着爬起来但巴基只是更加用力地抱住他，他动弹不得，巴基的身体在他怀里软下去，九头蛇打晕了他。

——别这样，别带走他，不要。釱液的味道充斥着口腔，蓝色粘稠的液体渗出来，他倒下了，耳朵贴着冰冷的水泥地面。一切以枪声结束，跌落，河水顺着开裂的伤口往身体里灌。什么都看不见了。

什么都看不见了。


	15. Chapter 15

醒来的时候，他们依然贴在一起，距离近到可以用同一口气息呼吸。四周还弥漫着灰尘的气味，仿生人的残肢扔得到处都是。但史蒂夫在这里，巴基松懈下来，慢慢倚到身边人的怀中。

“都想起来了？”他问。

史蒂夫点了点头。

“我也是。”他颤抖着勾了一下嘴角，“不全，一部分，但我知道我认识你，远比我以为的时间要久。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，他的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，那后面似乎有什么东西正在崩溃。“巴基，”他低语，声音让人心碎，可他们已经心碎过无数次了，“巴基，我们成功了，你看，我就说过我们会赢了，我们逃出这地狱一样的地方，而且我们——我们还在一起。”

他的眼泪终于流下来，巴基也在哭，他泪眼朦胧地抚摸史蒂夫的脊背，他觉得自己哭得肯定丑极了，蜷缩成一团，眼角又疼又热就像淌出来的是滚烫的血。他从来没有哭得这么惨过，拼命往前拱，拼命吸着气，史蒂夫抱着他，史蒂夫开始哄他，抚摸他的头发，吻他，还把眼泪全都蹭在他面颊上。

“我把你从水里弄出来了。”巴基带着哭腔说。

“是啊。”

“我还管你叫史蒂夫。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫轻轻重复。他成功让巴基哭得更厉害了，“我都不记得你了，”他吸着鼻子，“我还想把你丢掉，因为你是个混账，史蒂夫，你是个大垃圾，你那时候特别蠢。”

“你没丢掉我，”史蒂夫声音哽咽，“你总是容忍我，不是吗？”

“因为我在认识你之前就爱上你了，”他恨恨地嘀咕，史蒂夫不停说着“我也是”，抬手帮他擦去眼泪，“然后——就这样了，老天爷啊，我们可能预支了十辈子的好运气，就这样了。”

史蒂夫亲吻他的额头，眼泪落在他嘴唇上。仿生人的泪水也是咸的吗？他浑浑噩噩地想。接吻很快升级，他们用嘴唇和牙齿厮磨对方，野蛮地将下巴贴在一起，动作变得越来越过火。他把史蒂夫抵在墙上，而史蒂夫抓着他的肩膀迷乱地蹭着他。衬衫滑上去，史蒂夫毫无风度地啃咬他的胸口。他气喘吁吁，手钻到史蒂夫背上贪婪地抚摸。

“我们到外面去，外面——”

史蒂夫把他整个抱起来，他们爬到一层，中途被彼此的衣物绊倒无数次。他们一直在接吻，身上有一个个红痕，胸腔在狂乱的感情中发出近乎咆哮的声音。他们摔倒在地毯上，巴基蹬掉裤子的同时盯住了剥落的墙纸，他想无论如何也不应该在这里，这是他们的坟墓，这里埋葬过他们的一部分，但这也是他们新生的地方。

他已经硬得发疼，史蒂夫也是，仿生人的眼睛里涌起一股野兽的红色。巴基说“求你”，史蒂夫颤抖着朝他两腿之间看去，巴基又说“我想要”，史蒂夫粗暴地抓住他的腿根，撕扯一般把他双腿分开，巴基立刻发出一声呻吟，声音又尖又做作，然后史蒂夫的手指一根接一根进入他，把他撑开，让他除了快感什么都感受不到。

巴基就这样射了第一次，黏腻的液体弄脏了地毯，他想笑，他甚至在想如果皮尔斯和佐拉阴魂不散的话，他们就在这废墟里徘徊，一边咆哮一边看他们做爱。他真的笑起来了，笑得格外响亮，史蒂夫带着无奈亲吻他的嘴角，他再次硬起来，仿生人的阴茎在他体内横中直撞，每一下都让他发出愉悦的呻吟。史蒂夫托着他的背，又快又狠地操他，他就快到了，全身过电一样的抽搐，就快到了——

“我抓住你了，巴基，”史蒂夫急促地说，“我抓住你了，我和你在一起，巴基，我爱你，我爱你——”

巴基的内壁绞紧，他的眼前泛起黑色的萤火虫一样的星星，精液溅在凌乱的衣服上，史蒂夫还在操他，嘴里溢出闷哼。对方在最后关头退出来，喷射而出的粘稠液体弄脏了巴基的大腿，但他们谁顾不上这个。他们瘫软着，四肢乱七八糟地纠缠在一起。巴基的精液有些凝固了，而史蒂夫的马上就会蒸发，他支起一点身子看着他们两个搞出来的脏乱场面，忍不住开始笑。

“笑什么，”仿生人瓮声瓮气地说，“我们脏死了，甚至找不到水清理。”

巴基从裤兜里拽出两块巴掌大的纸巾，史蒂夫阴沉地接过，几秒后他也绷不住了，笑得格外无奈。

“所以，”笑完了，也提上裤子了，史蒂夫扬起眉毛，“刚才的发现并不会改变什么，对吧？”

“当然了，”巴基哧哧笑着，“真不知道你在怀疑什么，难道我们爱得还不够声嘶力竭吗？”

“声嘶力竭倒不一定，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，盯着他们脚下，“声名狼藉倒是差不多了，我们把这里搞得好像有五十个人开性爱派对——”

“五十？”巴基笑得前仰后合，“十个差不多，折中一下，二十五个？”

史蒂夫回以白眼，“我会通知其他仿生人到地下室补充釱液，这地方——算了，就假装看不见好了。”

 

* * *

 

经过数小时的折腾，他们带来的这些仿生人都安顿下来，能量不足的补充了蓝血，受伤的换了零件，拆东墙补西墙，连最奄奄一息的都得到了救治。入夜以后雪又开始下，庄园的窗户基本都碎了，穿堂风呼啸着从房间这头滚到那头。仿生人倒是不怕冷，他们还把自己的衣服送给巴基，让他裹得像头熊似的不停冒汗。

他一直没歇过，也没吃过东西，作为唯一的人类他和史蒂夫一起忙得脚不点地，救助完伤员，又安排人去庄园附近巡逻。头顶远远地传来直升机的声音，笔直朝着城区飞过去了，他不知道那是军方的飞机还是媒体的，城区一直很安静，似乎也没有打起仗来。

“马库斯说他们会和平抗争，坚持到底，”一个仿生人说，“但大家都说不准人类会不会动手。”

他话音刚落，人群里就开始唉声叹气。巴基夹在里面也不知道能说些什么，默默退开，留史蒂夫站在屋子中央和仿生人们说着话。说什么内容已经不重要了，他望着史蒂夫，着迷一般欣赏着他那副严肃的表情。后来史蒂夫大步流星向他走来，他还在出神，嘴角噙着一抹若有若无的笑。

“——加拿大边境可以渡河，但我们人太多，河上还有巡逻队。暂时没有别的路线可以走，长久留在这里也不安全。”

“嗯哼。”

“我觉得你应该吃点东西，我想去附近看看有没有人类居住的地方。”

“嗯哼。”

史蒂夫挑眉，“你听到我说话了吗？”

“没有，”巴基大喇喇地承认了，“我在欣赏你。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，在他发牢骚之前巴基抢过了话头，“没必要往外跑了，我不饿，没事的，必要的时候我可以两天不吃东西。还有，渡河是怎么回事，具体说说？”

“卡伦搞来的消息，他认识一个人可以帮我们渡河，非常危险但是没有别的办法了。我们有三辆车，如果你没意见的话夜深以后我们就出发。”

“我没意见，”巴基耸耸肩，“在逃亡面前我是个生手，想想看我上次搞砸了什么。”

史蒂夫瞪他，从鼻子里哼了声。我真是太胡来了，巴基心想，才过了几小时就开始拿那些事情开玩笑。但是史蒂夫不会介意的，史蒂夫只会像个教导主任一样看着他，想批评他又担心小题大做。

这时一个仿生人急匆匆地从二楼下来，迈着大步冲到他们身边。

“二位，你们得来一下，”他说，“有些要紧的事情，总之你们跟我来。”

 

* * *

 

朗姆洛被五花大绑扔在二楼的地板上，两个仿生人用枪指着他。

“啊，哈哈，”他看见巴基的时候，咧嘴笑起来，“多么令人愉快的重逢场面，巴恩斯，还有你的仿生人小男朋友。”

史蒂夫无视了他的挑衅，巴基则拧起眉头。

“我们在旁边的主卧里找到他，”抓住朗姆洛的人说，巴基记得他好像叫彼得，“当时他正偷偷摸摸翻墙进来，身上只带了一把手枪。”

“所以这到底是怎么回事？”巴基回瞪朗姆洛，“你不是还在监狱里吗？”

“越狱了，显然，”朗姆洛耸耸肩，“外头乱作一团，给了我这种重刑犯一点可乘之机。”

“你竟然还记得自己是个囚犯。”史蒂夫说着，从彼得手里接过枪，枪口推指朗姆洛的眉心，“你来这里做什么，说。”

朗姆洛斜睨他一眼：“宠物都跳上桌子了。”

话音刚落巴基一脚踹在他腹部，让他痛得呻吟一声。

“你最好搞清楚立场，朗姆洛，”巴基烦躁地说，“如果你再敢侮辱史蒂夫我保证把你的脑袋拧下来。”

“好吧，好吧，冷静点老兄，”朗姆洛说，“我越狱了，打算乘这个机会逃到境外去，一路上我只给自己搞到这一身衣服和一把枪，所以我到这里来了，这是九头蛇的老巢，我想看看这里还剩下什么可以用的，比如最关键的——交通工具。”

“继续。”

“没什么可继续的，我跑过来，翻窗，刚进来就被逮个正着。老实说你们真会选地方，再长十个脑袋我都想不到这里会有人。

“只有你一个？”

“当然，我没有同伙，这我可以保证。”

巴基低头思忖，半分钟后，他转向史蒂夫：“你怎么看？”

“没必要留着他，他活着就是个巨大的隐患。”

“我也赞成。”

“你们非得当着我的面这么聊吗？”朗姆洛喊道，“别这样，我们没有私人恩怨，对吧？”

“你看到很多不该看的，”巴基说，“你知道我们的位置，知道我们的长相，谁知道你会不会立刻去报案。”

“我是个逃犯，你说我会找警察？”朗姆洛高声大笑，“我长了脑子的，巴恩斯，我们见面不过是凑巧了，就让我们当两个毫不相关的陌生人可以吧？”

巴基哼了声：“但我不会让一个来历不明的家伙说离开就离开。”

朗姆洛想了两秒，“我们可以交易，对，你们也在逃难，我们的目标是一致的，我知道一条路通向边检站，我甚至能给你们搞到护照！”

“护照？”史蒂夫拧起眉毛。

“没错，我有三张可以篡改的电子护照，就三张，不多不少。我可以分给你们两张，作为这次交易的赌注，而我的条件就是放我走，就这么简单。”

巴基揉了揉眉心，他朝史蒂夫打了个手势，两人单独走向一边。

“他的说法你都听见了，”他压低了声音，“你有什么想法？”

“有很多不信任他的理由，”仿生人抱臂胸前，“但我们没多少可选项，渡河本来是个好主意，但卡伦说过我们人太多了。所以相对而言，他的建议也不是不可以接受。”

“分出两个人去边检站？”

“对，正好我们有三辆车。”

“渡河更靠谱些，边检站肯定戒备森严，他给的护照鬼知道管不管用。”

“我可以召集大家开个简短的会议，商量一下怎么分配。”

巴基拧眉，“不，干脆就我们两个去，让大家走更安全的那条路。”

“你确定？”史蒂夫回望他。

“对，就这么办，”巴基向后靠在墙上，“虽然看你当鹅妈妈也很有意思，但你要放心，孩子们会照顾好自己的。”

史蒂夫微微一笑，“去你的吧。”

 

* * *

 

果然没什么人愿意去边检冒险，他们不信任人类，更不信任朗姆洛。分组定下来，虽然不舍，但也到了分别的时候。车子发动，史蒂夫降下车窗，从后视镜里看着九头蛇的庄园一点点被雪雾吞噬。车灯将黑暗撕开一角，前方出现岔道，他们向左转，慢慢驶离队伍。

不出多时，另两辆车也消失在黑暗中。

“别胡思乱想了，”巴基说，“他们会没事的，我们也会没事的。”

史蒂夫微叹一口气，牢牢攥着方向盘：“还没问你玛维一家怎么样了。”

“他们很好，应该，我和他们分开后马上就来找你了，我猜他们早就通过边境了。”

“但愿米娅不要有事。”

巴基紧紧靠着座椅，“这可不好说，”他叹气，“你看到集中营那些堆积成山的尸体了吗？”

“嗯。”

“死了成千上万个……也许不止，”他面色复杂，“这还只是底特律。”

地平线上响起枪声，很远，断断续续的，听上去就像鞭炮一样。他们都往声音的方向看去，黑沉沉的郊外一个人影也看不见。一阵令人不安的沉默过后，史蒂夫发出一声漫长的、疲惫的叹息。

“听听新闻。”巴基说，他打开电视，这里竟然有信号。

总统出现在画面里。

“今天清晨六点，我已宣布全国戒严，政府将严格管控市民活动，暂时禁止集会权，限制所有电信通讯，我也已经授予给维安组织更高的权力。除了上述措施之外，所有仿生人必须上缴当局，各大城市现已设立临时集中营，接收仿生人并予以报废。我在此呼吁全体国民配合当局，并请放心，我们执行的全部行动皆是为了保障国家安全。”

一个记者站出来。

“总统女士，舆论似乎越来越支持异常仿生人，尤其在他们采取和平路线之后更加显著了，您对此观感如何？”

“舆论是一回事，国家安全是一回事。这些异常仿生人具有危险性，而我的最优先职责是保护美国人民。”

史蒂夫伸手掐断电源。

静默。

冬日的冷风夹杂着雪花哐哐摇起了玻璃，街边的树木都落光叶片，满目枯枝败草。史蒂夫把车拐进小路，落雪的枝干来来回回扫着他们的车顶，嘎吱，嘎吱，颠簸的道路赶走了巴基的瞌睡，他下意识地挠了挠左肩的绷带，史蒂夫无言地打断他。

又走了一小时，街灯隐约可见。

巴基望着地平线，视线从零星的灯火移向黑沉沉的天空，“……你知道，”他打破沉默，“我总说这句话，我的命是你给的。”

“巴基——”史蒂夫试图打断。

“听我说完，如果没有你我早就死了，死于精神崩溃或者什么别的。我对这个世界没有半点留念，知道吗，我为什么还在这里是因为有你。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫压低了声音，“你以为我不是吗，没有你我甚至不会觉醒，一辈子当机械，那当然不算是活着。”

“是啊，对，这就是我们了，”巴基抹了抹脸，回头盯着史蒂夫，“我想说的是，如果之后发生了什么，如果我来不及阻挡，如果已经无可挽回，如果有人再把你推到操他妈的传送带上或者即将打烂你的眉心——”

他猛地吐出一口气：“我会喂自己一颗子弹。”

史蒂夫全身僵直。

“这并不意味着我要放弃，史蒂夫，我告诉你这些只是要你有个准备，”巴基朝他笑了笑，“我会努力活下来的，你也会，不管前途怎么黑暗我们都会去争取，因为退路……退路就是这样了。”

“没有退路。”

“对。”

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，好长时间一声不吭。他们快到了，路上大堵车，太多的市民涌进这条路想要出境。路上放眼望去全是红色的汽车尾灯，密密麻麻，在黑夜中仿佛布满洞穴的蝙蝠。

数辆装甲车靠边停住，空中有直升机盘旋，随处可见全副武装的士兵。他们走下车，恐慌已经没有意义了，他们心中只有寒冷如冰的决绝。

“走吗？”巴基望着前方。

“走吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

他们按捺着紧张，穿过一段人满为患的走廊，这才来到大厅。房间两侧垂挂着加拿大国旗，暖气把刀割般的寒风逼退在玻璃门后，头顶的显示屏连续滚动着出境事项。离成功只差一丁点了，大厅的尽头就是境外，就连玻璃窗外的飞雪都裹挟着一股自由的香气。

可到处都有持枪的士兵巡逻，每条出口都挤满了人，队伍从大厅一头排到另一头。“预料之中。”巴基轻声说。史蒂夫默默捏了捏他的手，他们跟到队伍末端，放眼望着黑压压的人群。巴基反手握住史蒂夫的掌心，仿生人的皮肤散发着令人安心的温度。

一个非常年轻的女安检员举着扩音器走来走去，“现在禁止所有仿生人跨过边境，”她用漠然的音调说，“如果您怀疑任何同行者是仿生人，请联络安检人员。”

她始终重复着这段话，绕着大厅来回巡逻。人群中充斥着窃窃私语，和他们的焦灼比起来，安检员和士兵们的沉着更像是一种讽刺。巴基用东张西望来掩饰紧张和烦乱，他看到不远处有一面显示屏在转播新闻，仿生人正在市中心进行和平抗议，军队团团包围，他们的人数不断减少但始终没有人还击。

除了他，还有不少排队的人在偏头看。“你见过领头的那家伙吗？”他碰碰史蒂夫的胳膊，声音压得极低。

史蒂夫点了点头。

沉重的脚步声传来，是一个巡逻士兵，他的装甲和他的枪械一直发出擦碰的声音。他经过两人身边，蓦地停住步子。巴基感觉后背瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，冷汗沿着脊椎往外冒。

“别和他对视。”史蒂夫无声地暗示，巴基的下巴紧紧绷着，微不可见地点了一下头。

士兵又挨近了一步，他那严丝合缝的面罩令人毛骨悚然。“你们——”他开口了，巴基的手藏在衣服里发抖，他在犹豫要不要拔枪，而史蒂夫攥着他的手腕。

“你们是一对吗？”

还好，还好——只是一个八卦的家伙，上帝啊。史蒂夫挤出一个干笑把巴基往身后拽了拽，“是的，没错，我们是一对。”他说。巴基感觉又能呼吸了，他第一个反应是做作地挽住史蒂夫的手臂。

“我们结婚了。”他冲士兵咧着嘴笑。

史蒂夫的耳朵根红了，也不知道是真的红了还是他的演技。士兵的面罩下面发出一声瓮声瓮气的声音，“祝福你们。”他说。转身走出两步，又突然回头。

“你们带了护照吧？”

“带了，带了。”巴基点头如捣蒜，在心里默默祈祷这混蛋快点滚开。他终于走了，两人大大松了口气。女安检员又举着扩音器走回来，她背后的屏幕上，抗议队伍只剩下零星十来个人。“真可怜啊。”站在巴基前面的卷发女子说，她身边的男人对此不以为然，“他们要不闹事，我们至于往外跑吗？”

两个人起了些争执，后来都不做声了，女人依旧满怀怜悯地望着电视屏幕。不单是她，很多人都开始用同情的目光打量仿生人了。没过多久队伍松动了一些，人群开始向前挪动，直播画面很快又变得像深夜的商店橱窗一样没人理睬，巴基最后瞟了一眼，仿生人们被困在一个巴掌大的小地方里，用全息投影打出“WE ARE ALIVE”的字样。

他叹了口气。

史蒂夫轻拍他的肩。

再往前走，岗亭变得清晰了些，工作人员举起温度计，滴的一声，红光扫描，然后亮起绿灯。“下一个。”里头的人说。

队伍又松动一点，但巴基和史蒂夫停止不前。“我们过不去的。”史蒂夫用极低的声音说，“体温那一关我百分之百会被发现。”

“……该死，我就知道没这么简单。”

他们对视，史蒂夫又捏了捏巴基的手掌以示安抚，不过他们都能从对方眼里看到深深的焦虑。“先到旁边想想办法。”史蒂夫说，于是他们悄无声息地离开队伍，有个戴灰帽子的人侧头看了他们一眼，他们并未注意。

“不如这样，你先过去，然后我再找机会跟上。”

“别傻了史蒂夫，我不会跟你分开的。”巴基横他一眼，有几个端摄像机的记者从他们旁边经过，女安检员拦住他们说了些什么，但他们仍往里面挤。

“我有个想法，”巴基盯着记者，“我们可以弄晕记者，偷他们的衣服和装备，这样就能从卫兵眼皮子底下溜走回到城里去。”

“然后前功尽弃，错过出境的大好机会？”史蒂夫语气烦躁，“那我们大老远跑来这里干什么。”

“问题是现在有体温扫描你出不去。”

“我是真他妈受够被困在这里了，”史蒂夫难得爆了粗口，“别走回头路，巴基，我们在想别的办法。”

戴灰帽子的男人又回头看了他们一眼，这回巴基注意到了，扯了扯史蒂夫的袖口。“那人有古怪。”他低声说。史蒂夫狐疑地眯起眼，男人已经跟着队伍走到岗亭，提交护照，体温检测，一切看起来都很正常。边检员仔细打量他的脸，这时男人突然低头冲对方嘀咕了些什么，在他弯腰的瞬间灯光终于落在他的脸上，巴基看清了他的长相。

“操，是朗姆洛！”

他们来不及做出反应，朗姆洛指着两人所在的位置，大惊失色的边检员按下警报。大厅喧闹起来，操他妈的，动乱发生的一瞬间朗姆洛就转身冲出边境，没人顾得上管他了。史蒂夫松开巴基的手大喊了一声：“快跑！”

巴基没有跑，巴基反身冲向史蒂夫，在所有士兵朝他们围拢过来的时候，他第一个反应是抱住史蒂夫的身子把他拖开。史蒂夫没反应过来巴基在干什么，两件事已经同时发生，巴基把史蒂夫推塞进储物间并用身子挡住门，以及巴基的右腿中弹。

“我他妈是人类！”他声嘶力竭地吼道，他鲜血直流的裤腿证明了他的说词。他歪斜下去，靠墙强撑着，史蒂夫在里面捶门，金属门把一下一下撞着他的后背。

“史蒂夫！你给我老实呆着！”

巴基拼死不放，门上出现拳头大的凸痕，史蒂夫在咆哮着什么但巴基执意不去听。“先生，”领头的士兵大踏步向他走来，“请让开。”

“不。”巴基咬牙切齿，他继续撑着门框，用后背抵着门。史蒂夫像头野兽一样吼叫，巴基让他闭嘴，对方闻声停顿了一秒然后锤门锤得更用力了，简直烦人透顶。

“听着史蒂夫，别想出来，除非你弄死我。”

“巴基你这个混账！”史蒂夫简直暴跳如雷，“你他妈到底想干什么——滚开！你给我滚开！”

“不！”巴基回答，他的后腰挨了重重一击，史蒂夫的拳头怎么这么厉害，金属门都拦不住。如果他冲出来的话就完蛋了，巴基死死抵住，他听到自己全身的骨骼都在重压里尖叫，操蛋的史蒂夫。

“你他妈怎么可以这样对我！你怎么可以！”

“闭上你他妈的臭嘴史蒂夫！”巴基大吼，士兵冲上来了，士兵以为现在就是可乘之机，可巴基一直防着他们。地形窄小他们只能一个一个上，那太简单了，巴基露出冬兵的眼神，拖着伤腿躲开对方手掌。他们扭打起来，巴基即便是个伤患也是九头蛇的近战冠军，他又想感谢九头蛇了，第二次，上一次是因为他们给他提供了一个超棒的做爱场地。

他推开士兵，踢走他的枪，取过他手里的手铐塞进兜里。士兵一脸震惊，见巴基没有杀死他的意思，他灰溜溜地躲开了。更多的枪口对准巴基，没有人再敢轻举妄动，记者趁乱跟上来，黑洞洞的镜头就像手持榴弹炮一样对准士兵和巴基。

有意思极了。

“先说好了，”巴基冲镜头说，“我刚才只是自卫，他们先动手的。”

士兵岿然不动，记者举高了镜头，背后的人群骚动起来，最遥远的那块屏幕还播放着市中心的仿生人标语。操，他的腿真疼啊。史蒂夫还嚷嚷着什么，他心急如焚不停地问巴基有没有事，巴基只让他闭嘴，里头安静了一秒，然后是非常多的脏话，史蒂夫可能把他资料库里的脏话全掏出来骂巴基了，这下他得往脏话罐里塞几千美金才成。

“你不能这样对我，巴基，”他不再撞门了，他重重依靠在门上，隔着一扇门，他们紧密相贴，“我做不到，我做不到眼睁睁地看着你死去——”

“我还没死呢史蒂夫，少咒我了。”

“先生，”领头的士兵开始焦躁了，“你不能这么干耗在这里，我们接到命令必须击杀每个仿生人——”

“但你们不会对人类动手的，对吧？”巴基心平气和地说，“后头那家伙，他跟我结婚了。”

“没有一个州有过人类与仿生人结婚的先例——”

“我们就是结婚了。”巴基声线紧绷，一字一顿。

“我恨你。”史蒂夫隔着门呻吟着，巴基捶了一下门让他安静。

“我恨死你了。”史蒂夫低吼。

“不，你爱我。”巴基小声说，然后像要说给什么人听似的，他加大了音量，“你爱我，我也爱你，史蒂夫。”

人群越发窃窃私语，他当着他们的面挤出了一个小小的、破碎的微笑，他的手伸向腰间，慢慢拿出一把枪。

凉飕飕的枪口抵住太阳穴。

“谁碰他我就自杀。”

镜头全聚集过来，士兵开始不安，巴基感觉自己的眼眶疼得像火在烧一样，他汗湿发抖的手几乎握不住枪柄。史蒂夫在后面吸了声鼻子，他整个贴在门上，巴基能感到对方的身子随着破碎的呼吸不断抖动，牵连着门都开始晃了。巴基的腿还在流血，咔嚓，咔嚓，有人用手机拍下这一幕。

士兵束手无策，他们能看到巴基眼里的果决，无所畏惧，毫不犹豫。一个士兵离开了几秒，对着对讲机不知道在说些什么，一些镜头对着他，还有一些民众冲他指指点点。

“我们不会动手，”几分钟他后回来了，走向巴基，语气有些无奈，“但你要让仿生人由我们监管。”

“哦，可以啊。”巴基轻描淡写地说，他的语气平静得让周围人拧眉。接着他退开了，史蒂夫走出来，不由分说地给了他一拳又把他紧紧拥抱在怀里，“我绝对不会原谅你的。”史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地说，他的脸埋在巴基肩上，巴基轻轻舒了口气。

士兵朝史蒂夫走来，巴基压低声音：“给我你的手。”

史蒂夫不明所以，他抬起右手，巴基眼疾手快把他的手与自己的拷在一起。人群见状发出几声抽气，巴基扬起嘴角，史蒂夫愣了几秒以后也禁不住摇头苦笑。士兵瞪着他们，那愤怒的眼神几乎可以化作利箭刺出他的头盔。

“行了，”他们转向士兵，“带我们走吧。”

“如果你敢惹事——”

“我不会惹事的，”巴基晃晃手腕上的手铐，“这像个结婚戒指，嘿，亲爱的，这就当我们的戒指吧。”

史蒂夫挑眉，“我们会一直带着它的。”

“对，不论去哪儿，哪怕是上绞架。”

 

* * *

 

他们被关到小房间里。史蒂夫给巴基绑了条止血带，巴基好几次想自己动手，但史蒂夫一边瞪他一边勒令他老实呆着。“你是个蠢货，”他每缠一圈都要骂一次，“你知不知道他们仍然有一百万种办法弄死我们，你这自作聪明的、不计后果的杂种——”

他骂得义愤填膺，而巴基只是听着，嘴角还挂着一丝微小且破碎的笑。骂得再多也没回应，史蒂夫只能跟个泄气的皮球一样没了脾气，他瘫坐在椅子里，强压着想要掐死谁的冲动。

他能掐死谁吗？

该死的，他只是一个一点忙都帮不上的混蛋。

巴基动了动左手，这样正好能通过手铐把史蒂夫的右手拽起来，放在自己的腿上。血止住了，空气里还弥漫着一股沉闷的腥气。史蒂夫打量着四周，房间灯火通明，却空荡得可怕。

“外头怎么样了？”巴基耸了耸肩膀，“现在我们连新闻都没得看了。”

“你还想看新闻？”史蒂夫嗤之以鼻。

巴基转而盯着紧闭的房门，史蒂夫敢肯定门后有一堆人在商量着怎么解决他们两个。生吞还是活剥？谁知道。而他们只能在这漫长的、几乎没有尽头的等待中一点点熬时间。说真的，都到这种时候了，再乐观的人都笑不出来。

“我们的下场不会好的。”史蒂夫焦虑地说。

巴基嗯了一声，笑容从他脸上消失了。

“他们迟早会强行分开我们。”

“嗯。”

“所以这就是你的好主意？”史蒂夫露出讽刺的表情，晃了晃手铐。

巴基没说话，他的视线阴鸷，牢牢盯着墙壁。史蒂夫烦躁地叹了口气，“抱歉，我不是在怪你，”他说着，揉了揉自己的眉心，“我只是气疯了，我像个精神病一样乱撒气。”

那串手铐在他们中间叮当作响，史蒂夫飞快地抹了一下自己的脸，他得避免像个大号水龙头一样哭出来，尽管他的程序一直叫着“你很难过你赶紧哭个痛快”。巴基也好不到哪去，绷着脸，眼圈四周红红的，蒙着一层湿漉漉的水光。

沉默让人疲惫。史蒂夫留心墙外，却听不到任何动静。去你妈的人类指挥官。

整个房间安静得像棺材一样。

去你妈的边境管制。去你妈的仿生人法案。

“你快把自己的牙齿咬碎了，史蒂夫，”巴基嘟囔起来，“别折磨你自己了。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地回答。

他想起身走来走去，但手铐锁着他们俩。所以他只能一而再、再而三地用鞋跟去敲地面，哒哒哒，哒哒哒哒哒哒。巴基开始闭目养神，侧过头来轻轻靠在史蒂夫肩上。史蒂夫不再抖腿，他拉着巴基的手，看到巴基的脸颊轻微凹陷，青色沿着他的眼周蔓延。

他想起巴基很久没有睡过觉了。

史蒂夫再次咬紧牙关，怒气紧绷在他牢牢攥住的拳头里。时间在流逝，无边的死寂再次笼罩下来，他闭上眼，听到沉默一点一点啃噬心脏的声音。

 

* * *

 

一只黑色的飞蛾从通风管里落下来，“啪”，细长的腿一蹦一跳。过了一会儿，又一只，史蒂夫用指头弹走了它。

“……多久了？”

巴基睁开一只眼。

“四小时零二十四分五十一秒。”

“真羡慕你有内置时钟。”巴基边说边打了个哈欠，但史蒂夫知道他并未睡着，“有人来宣布我们怎么死了吗？”

“暂时没有。”

“那就好。”

屋里没有窗，但是有摄像头。史蒂夫漠然地与黑洞洞的镜头对视，他想那后面不知道有多少人窥视着这里。墙壁是白色的，又厚又冷，一丝空气都穿不透。

“我想吃苹果派。”巴基低声说。他好像累坏了，往史蒂夫身上拱了拱，“我妈妈做过天底下最好吃的苹果派。”

“还疼吗？”史蒂夫盯着他的伤口。

巴基的嘴唇动了动，几乎没有发出声音。“疼。”一分钟后他才回答。

史蒂夫的脸痛苦地扭在一起，“我该向他们求助。”他想站起身来，巴基拽住他。

“别去。”

“可你——”

“他们就等着这个呢，”巴基虚弱地勾了勾嘴角，“等着我们屈服，等着我们去谈条件。”

“你的伤——你会体力不支的，巴基，而且你很久没吃东西了。”

“我知道，”巴基笑着，“我知道。”

 

* * *

 

仿生人的回忆很奇妙。

他能记得比人类更多的东西，每一个画面，每一段声音，它们就像录制完毕的影片一样储存在他的程序里。现在他调动出来，一帧一帧地看。

他记得他们初见的时候，阳光落在巴基睫毛上的样子。

他记得巴基冲他笑，向他走来。

他记得他们互相搂抱着破开水面。

他记得巴基暴跳如雷的样子，也记得一本蓝色封皮的日记本蝴蝶似的下坠。

他记得接吻的感觉。

他记得巴基睡觉时，呼吸像羽毛一般撩动自己的头发。

他记得他们给彼此带来了救赎，带来了光明的日子，和无所不在的阴霾。

“史蒂夫。”

巴基扯了扯他的袖子，声音比往常要轻得多：“……你还记得那个吗？”

“什么？”

“进来以前，我们在车上做的约定。”

啊。

他当然记得了。

他一辈子都会记得的。

史蒂夫搭上巴基的手腕，出人意料的，他的语气也变得轻柔了，“是时候了吗？”

“也许吧，我不知道。”

史蒂夫长久地凝视他。

 

* * *

 

“如果他们进来，走向我们，嘴里提到任何要把我们分开的话。”巴基深深地吸了一口气，“我们就抢他们的枪。”

“嗯。”

“一人一把，在他们反应过来之前。”

“嗯。”

“然后你瞄准我，我瞄准你，同时扣下扳机。你不会迟疑的吧，史蒂夫，你知道如果你敢迟疑的话我也会解决我自己的。所以，我们公平一点。”

“我明白了。”史蒂夫简短地说。

 

* * *

 

八小时四十三分零十二秒。

脚步声传来时，史蒂夫开始与巴基接吻，他想让这个成为他记忆里最后的片段。嘴唇轻柔地擦过，他们都轻轻地笑了笑。然后门打开了，他们分离少许，都站了起来。

脊背绷得紧紧的。

一个士兵走进来，没带头盔，脸上流露出疲惫的神情。“跟我来。”他说。史蒂夫的右手和巴基的左手牢牢攥在一起，铁链垂在他们手腕中间，轻微碰撞。

巴基走得一瘸一拐，史蒂夫不得不架着他。士兵回头看着他们，那眼神——十分复杂，史蒂夫解读不了，然后他走过来，史蒂夫犹豫要不要执行他们的计划，但他只是走近巴基，默默撑起他另一边肩膀。

“脚下留神。”他说。

他们走出去，完全沉默，直到玻璃门自动开启，大厅里的人声如同海潮一般席卷上来。新闻节目登出最大号的字体：

“底特律撤军。”

“和平演变？大量异常仿生人走上街头。”

“舆论完全扭转，牺牲终于换到同情。”

“总统或将承认仿生人为新形态的智慧生命。”

他们凝视着屏幕，许久未动。

许多人在看他们，周围不时响起闪光灯的咔嚓声。巴基发出微弱的哽咽，就像在哭，史蒂夫用力把他拥进怀里，他自己的眼角也湿润了，想说点什么但喉咙难以出声。此时此刻他只想做一件事，低下头，用力稳住巴基的嘴唇。

他们抱在一起，被手铐束缚的两只手紧紧交握。有人在鼓掌，有人在录像，但他们浑然不觉。早晨的阳光从玻璃窗外筛进来，斑斑驳驳地从他们身上流淌过去。一分钟，两分钟，他们贪婪地吻着，就像从对方身上汲取到的不仅是爱意，还有复苏的生命。

世间的一切都消失了，只剩下嘴唇和拥抱。门外传来救护车的声音，还有两个穿白衣服的人抬来担架。他们面面相觑，想出声又不敢打扰。士兵尴尬地清着嗓子，更多的人在轻声发笑。

但他们仍然在接吻，仿佛吻了一个世纪那么长。


	17. Chapter 17

十一月，这个漫长而动荡的月份终于进入了尾声。底特律市确实发生了变化，可它似乎没有变得更好，也没有变得更糟。谈判过后，耶利哥正式在城中安顿下来，仿生人的权利得到了一些基本的尊重，50%的仿生人回到了他们原先的工作岗位，公共设施开始运转，电力和网络逐渐恢复，也许一切都会慢慢好起来……但没人知道未来会变成什么样。

出院以后，巴基和史蒂夫一起回到他们原先的家。一切都还是老样子，没洗的衣服丢在脏衣篓里，桌上的空啤酒罐还堆在原位。巴基一个飞身扑在沙发上，他想念他的靠枕，他抱着它发出一连串愉悦的咕哝声。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫来回打量他，觉得他的表情既好笑又可爱，“你是要跟枕头结婚了还是怎么的？”

“我想念我的家，我真的没想过我居然还能回来，”巴基把脸埋进靠枕深深吸了口气，“啊，熟悉的味道。”

“你闻到的80%都是汗臭，”史蒂夫说，“还有13%的酒精，5%的薯片残余，它该洗了。”

“你不能拆散我们——”

“我必须这么做，我可不能眼睁睁地看着我的丈夫出轨。”说着，他强行没收了巴基的靠垫，还有沙发套，外加房间里各种需要清洁的东西。巴基朝他做鬼脸，爬起来装作要教训他一番，史蒂夫转身把他抵到墙边，亲得他满脸笑意不断。

“我们算是结婚了吗？”他问巴基。

巴基在他脸上啄了一下：“我想马库斯还没顾得上和政府谈婚姻法，但这又不妨碍我们私下约定终身。”

“你不想要一个仪式什么的？”

“我要那种东西干什么，”巴基大声笑着，两只手松松地搂住史蒂夫的肩，史蒂夫突然把他抱起来原地转了一圈，巴基幼稚地尖叫着，像电视剧里的女主角一样幸福地抓着史蒂夫的背。他们走向卧室，史蒂夫把他扔到床上，自己爬上去压住他。

“嘿，”接吻的间隙里，巴基用拇指捏史蒂夫的脸，“你还没洗衣服呢，灰姑娘。”

“灰姑娘已经自由了，再也没有邪恶的继母使唤他了。”

巴基笑得快喘不上气，他发现史蒂夫用了“他”而非“她”，于是笑得更狠了，“所以他绑架了王子？”

“没那么简单，”史蒂夫垂下眼帘，慢慢推高了巴基胸口的衣物，“他和王子一起私奔了。”

 

* * *

 

收到信息的时候，巴基正坐在一家灯光昏暗的餐厅里和史蒂夫吃饭。准确的说，是他吃饭，史蒂夫小口啜饮袋装蓝血。如今大部分服务场所都愿意接纳仿生人入内，但他们提供的商品千奇百怪，蓝血袋还算好的，之前有家餐厅向仿生人出售食物芯片，插进嘴里就能体验短暂的味觉，不过事后还得吐出来。

“你要是给我表演吃了吐我就把酒杯扣你脑袋上，”巴基曾恶狠狠地对史蒂夫说，史蒂夫对此回以耸肩，“我没有进食欲望，但如果什么时候模控生命做出能消化食物的仿生胃，我还是愿意试一试的。”

蓝血袋见底，史蒂夫的吸管发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。巴基一边往千层面上抹酱料一边塞到嘴里，外头还在下雪，玻璃窗上结了一层厚厚的水气。

“你说……”

刚起个话头巴基就忘了自己要说什么，因为史蒂夫的眼神放空了，一秒后才回归原状。“怎么了吗？”他问，这种表现证明仿生人曾短暂地进入联网状态。

“你有一条新讯息。”史蒂夫说，“发信人是——”

“停停停，你先别看，”巴基叫起来，“别提前告诉我，你已经把我接电话和收短信的乐趣剥夺光了。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫撇嘴，他的表情写着“这是我的功能我有什么错”。巴基从裤兜里翻出手机，藏在餐桌下面偷偷摸摸地看。史蒂夫咽下最后一口蓝血，他想偷看，跃跃欲试又担心巴基吼他。

“是什么重要的消息吗？”他担忧地问，巴基低着头试图藏住脸上的的微笑，这让史蒂夫更加好奇了，“是好消息？”

“一个好消息和一个坏消息，史蒂夫，”巴基仰起脸来，他的表情写着他真的很高兴，“想先听哪个？”

“别折磨我了巴克，快说。”

“嗯，坏消息是，从下周开始，除了休息日，你必须一个人在家熬过整个白天了。”

史蒂夫的脸垮下来。

“好消息是，我有工作了。”

史蒂夫因为惊喜而猛吸一口气，“你面试通过了？”他们都快忘了巴基曾经去都会农场找过工作，“他们让你下周去上班？”

“没错，我要成为菜农了，史蒂夫，”巴基边笑边做鬼脸，“我会每天搞得一身土再回来和你滚床单。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛，“我以为现在都是无土栽培了。”

“别挑我的刺，混蛋。”

 

* * *

 

门铃响了，史蒂夫扔下画笔跑去开门。现在是白天，他想也许是巴基忘了拿他的公文包。

山姆站在外面，“噢，嗨，”他有点尴尬，因为他发现巴基不在家，“我忘了那小子白天要上班了。”

“定期回访？”

“算是吧，”山姆揉了揉鼻子，“你知道巴基那家伙一刻不盯着不行。而且他居然不接我电话。”

“我想他只是太忙了，”史蒂夫微笑，“进来坐坐？”

“行。”

山姆跟着他穿过门廊，在客厅坐下，难以置信地摸了摸面前的植物。“我没走错屋子吧？”他挑眉环顾四周，墙上多了几幅挂画，电视柜旁边摆了一排绿植，花瓶里插着向日葵，一个电子相框和花瓶放在一起，他拿起来，巴基和史蒂夫搂在一起呲牙笑着，就像两个傻子一样。

“我真是太久不来了，”他感慨一声。史蒂夫端着咖啡放到他面前，“我们上周才开始收拾屋子，”他说，“我提议的，想把这个地方变得更像家一些。”

“那你们已经完全成功了，”山姆笑道，他看了看史蒂夫，打量着他的围裙和上面的颜料，“你在画画？”

史蒂夫点头，垂下目光的瞬间发现手心还沾着一团颜料，只好尴尬地往围裙上擦了擦。“新法律规定仿生人的工资只有人类的20%，所以，呃，我想与其去工作还不如画点东西卖给艺廊，”他说，“多少能补贴家用。”

“明智之举，”山姆回答，他沿着客厅转了一圈，满意地看到垃圾桶里没有快餐盒和空酒瓶，“我能看看你的画吗？”

“可以，随意。”

史蒂夫把他带进里间，那本来是间书房，现在变成了他的画室。地方不宽，画具堆得到处都是，五颜六色的笔杆插在空瓶里，空气里弥漫着一股颜料的味道。一张画布支在屋子中间，还看不清楚画的是什么，许多线条盘根错节，用色不浓也不淡，泛着流淌的水一样的光泽，稍微拉远距离，隐约能看到一颗红色的星星。

“像巴基手臂上那颗。”山姆评论。

史蒂夫看了看画，未作解释，“我一般晚上画，”他说，“反正我不需要睡觉，夜深人静的时候正好方便我思考。今天算是例外，家务做完了，巴基傍晚才回家——”

山姆打断了他，“你知道吗，”他转过头来，“其实一开始我并不看好你们两个。”

史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛。

“但我现在得认错了，抱歉，我耗了三年功夫，费尽心力都没能把他从那个泥沼里拉出来，你做到了，我得向你道歉，还要由衷地向你表示感谢。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，一开始他确实有点气愤，不过既然山姆都这么说了，他也没有发作的必要。“他现在也没有完全康复，”他对山姆说，“他还是会做噩梦，在梦里哭着醒来，有时候我不得不抱着他的后背轻声哼歌来安抚他。”

“而且我自己也好不到哪里去，”他走向那幅画，右手撑在画架上，“我画画挣钱，我照顾家里，看起来一切都很正常，但是那些非常糟糕的记忆还待在我脑子里，有时候我看着巴基就会想起他满身是血倒在我面前的景象，我还会想起边检站，我们只差一点就在那个地方自杀。”

他喘了口气，拽了拽自己的领子，情愿相信是衣服太紧了而不是该死的回忆阻断了他的呼吸。山姆走过来拍拍他的肩，“史蒂夫，”他说，“那些都不重要，那些不幸的遭遇，你永远不可能轻易把它们甩开。要我说的话，你们两个需要经常找人谈谈，多交几个朋友，然后你们最好立刻马上去结婚，找个地方度蜜月，然后相信时间会把一切都变得井井有条。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，肩膀松弛了一点，“我应该为此付钱吗？”他挤出一个笑来，“你快变成我们一家的心理医生了。”

“我不确定我们现在有针对仿生人的咨询服务，不过你迟早要掏钱的，老兄。”

他们一起走出去，山姆从桌上抽出一张湿巾，史蒂夫感激地接过来擦了一把脸。“看你这副样子，”山姆开始笑，“哪里还有半点仿生人的影子，你确定你不会变回去了吗？”

“不会了。”

“这可真是神奇，”山姆感慨，“你原来会定期失忆，对吧？然后你异常了，突然就什么都想起来了。”

“理论上说，那是因为我只被清空了图像和声音记忆，但我的情绪记忆被保留了下来，”史蒂夫微微勾动嘴角，“但我更宁愿称之为‘爱情的力量’。”

山姆啧了一声。“行吧，我也差不多该走了——说起来你家桌上为什么会有湿巾？”

“呃……巴基买的，”史蒂夫的脸诡异地红了，“也没什么，就是，方便擦拭……”

等山姆反应过来“擦拭”什么时，他嚎叫一声，然后笑得极其无奈，“我的天啊，我的上帝，”他的笑法让史蒂夫整张脸都烧起来了，“一开始你说你们情绪不好的时候我还真的有点担心，但是，但是——现在完全不必了，你们已经有幸福的人生和放纵的性生活了，你们这两个烂人！”

史蒂夫傻了一会儿，这才追上去帮他开门，“你要走了吗？我送你，正好我要去买菜，巴基说晚饭想吃意式肉丸。”

但门已经在眼前关上了。“给我滚去结婚！”山姆在街对面喊。

 

* * *

 

“嘶——疼。”巴基轻叫一声，抽了口气。

“忍着点。”

图案是事先画好的，第一针落下去，接着是第二针、第三针。血没有立刻流出来，史蒂夫刺得很小心，纹身机沿着巴基的左臂游走，马达发出轻微的嗡嗡声，他带着塑胶手套，手掌因紧张而绷紧，手套的触感反反复复蹭在巴基的手臂上。巴基扭着头想看，发丝垂落下来，羽毛似的在肩头扫来扫去。

“别乱动，”史蒂夫眉头紧蹙，“万一我手抖了怎么办？”

“心理素质这么差就别当纹身师了。”

“还不是因为你不想去店里，但实话说，光是纹身机的花费就足够你在店面消费2.34次。”

巴基挑眉：“后面的0.34是怎么来的？”

“别拿我打趣，”史蒂夫嘟囔，“你数学不好又不是我的错。”

巴基敲他的脑袋。“嘿！”仿生人不满地哼哼起来，巴基笑了，他看见史蒂夫已经开始描绘五角星的外部，它依然是红色的，史蒂夫在它周边加上了机械花纹，让它变得更有质感了，就像一个敞开的电子心脏。

“我一直觉得纹身是一件很情趣的事情，”巴基坏坏地咧了咧嘴角，“难道你想让别的仿生人来做这个？”

“手臂可不太情趣。”

“下次你可以在我大腿内侧纹一个，”巴基哼笑，“纹一个‘S’怎么样？专属于你。”

史蒂夫的脸色瞬间涨红，他变成了一颗直立的番茄。巴基笑得前仰后合，他们不得不关停机器让这一段过去。“这样下去我们永远也完成不了的，”史蒂夫用他最义正辞严的声音说，“接下来十分钟谁也不许说话。”

巴基只坚持了七分零三秒，他打开电视听新闻，里面说耶利哥与政府谈妥了仿生人婚姻法案。

“你知道吗？”他看着史蒂夫，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨，“我突然有一个想法。”

史蒂夫正好在刺最后一笔，他的针尖故意弯弯绕绕，把机械部分的尾巴拖长了，像极了一个“S”出现在红星下边。他满意地打量着自己的作品，一滴血顺着伤痕滚出来，他俯下身去，指尖一勾，托着血珠放进了口中。

“我也有一个想法。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇：“我觉得我们想的不是同一个。”

“先考虑我的？”史蒂夫凑上来。他们接吻的时候巴基用腿勾住了对方的腰，“行吧，”他说，“我们一个一个来。”

 

* * *

 

下午出门时他们觉得自己像两个逃学的小男孩，兴奋和笑声填补了心中的不安，他们闯进了珠宝店，挑戒指的时候巴基开始给山姆打电话。

“那是仿生人婚姻法案，和你没关系。”山姆叹了口气说，巴基根本没认真在听，“你到底来不来，”他对电话那头嚷嚷，“不来你就要错过这场世纪婚礼了。”

挂断电话，史蒂夫已经把戒指戴到了手指上。“尺寸正好，”他仔细打量着，“款式也简单，就这个了。”

“山姆说他来。”

“他肯定会来的。”史蒂夫说，然后买下了戒指，还给了仿生人服务员大笔的小费。对方惊喜极了，看起来想越过柜台给他们一人一个拥抱。然后他们离开商店，步履轻快地蹦上出租车，车内无人驾驶，报了耶利哥的地址后，巴基愉快地陷进坐垫里。

车载电视放着新闻，一堆人类专家在讨论仿生人婚姻法带来的人权问题。他们还谈到劳动力成本，失业率，和各种乱七八糟的未来可能爆发的危机。人心惶惶，当然的，但车上的两个人不想考虑这个。“还有二十分钟到五点，”巴基焦躁地望着时钟，“万一他们关门了怎么办？”

“那我们明天再来。”

“我一分钟都不想等了。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“是你拖着我说再来一次的。”

“而你显然很受用嘛。”

冬季天黑得很早，到地方的时候路灯已经亮了起来，耶利哥的新基地在灰沉沉的天空下泛着星星点点的光辉。走进大楼，巴基擦着额头冒出来的汗，一个女性仿生人迎上来，奇怪地打量他一眼，然后询问史蒂夫的名字和型号。

史蒂夫如实报出。“请问婚姻登记处在哪里？”他问。

“右转左数第三间，”女性仿生人回答，“可是先生——”

没有人理会她的下文，他们匆匆走了，巴基笑着丢给她一个抱歉的眼神。门是开着的，长椅上坐满了人，“两位先生，我来为你们登记，”另一个仿生人迎上来，“一位RK200，一位……”

他盯着巴基，眉头用力拧起。在他试图开口说些什么之前史蒂夫就打断了他，“抱歉，我们只想借用一下场地。”他话音刚落，对方开始用一种看傻子的眼光看着他们，巴基把脸深深埋进史蒂夫的手臂，笑得有些歇斯底里。

“那您请自便。”

他们站在等候室里，和无数焦灼的仿生人待在一起，看起来气定神闲。十分钟后山姆赶了过来，一脸莫名地看着他们两个。巴基拍掌说“太好了人齐了”，然后带着三人溜进了旁边的房间。

那里头只有一张桌子，一把椅子，一个一头雾水的主持人。“你们是下一对吗？”他困惑地看了看表，“下一对五分钟后才能进来。”

“我们两分钟就好。”巴基飞快地说。他和史蒂夫都拿出戒指，山姆干巴巴地念他路上现编的祝词，因为念得太傻了，巴基和史蒂夫笑得差点栽倒在地上。

“认真点老兄！”山姆咆哮，史蒂夫收起笑，咳嗽一声把戒指戴在巴基手指上，巴基效仿，戴好以后还低头亲了亲史蒂夫的指节。山姆掏出手机拍照，被晾在一边的主持人终于意识到他们在干什么，出言阻止的瞬间巴基吻住了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

“——你将承诺爱他、忠诚于他，相互拥有，相互扶持，无论富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康——”

他们继续吻着，山姆念他的祝词，主持人不知所措地握着拳头吸气。“——直到死亡将你们分开。”

直到死亡？

巴基开始轻笑，史蒂夫也是，完全一样的笑容出现在他们彼此脸上。死亡，太轻描淡写的字眼了，他们经历过比这沉重得多的东西，死亡不过是冰山一角，不值一提。

谁在乎呢。

他们再次吻在一处，直到保安进来把他们齐刷刷撵出去。他们在大街上接吻，无视形形色色的车水马龙，无视在旁边大喊着我受不了了我要走了的山姆。天彻底黑了，明媚的灯火倒影在彼此眼中。巴基觉得天旋地转，闪耀的城市，呼啸的车流，整个世界都变得光怪陆离，他们跌跌撞撞地向前走着，一起迈步，一起哈哈大笑。

又下起雪来，他们依然走着，身影渐渐融合在穿行的人群里。公务员、摊贩、警察、保姆还有白领，人类、仿生人、人类、仿生人交错循环——有的人看他们，有的人什么也没看。黑色的钢桥被雪花模糊了轮廓，河水很平静，微微泛着柔和的蓝色，一个年轻女孩单独站在桥面上，她举着3D喷枪涂鸦。

“我恨塑胶。”

大写的投影飘浮起来，像一排萤火虫组成的光幕。她停下动作，因为巴基和史蒂夫走了过去，戒指在他们手上反光，漂浮的投影像是海浪似的环绕在周围，他们满不在乎地穿过它，手拉着手。

 

 

 

END


	18. 番外 非典型性计算机病毒

“你这个白痴，”山姆急匆匆地走过来，“告诉我你怎么搞的，怎么会扭伤手？”

巴基斜靠在诊室外面的长椅上，耸了耸肩。山姆把他的公文包扔在巴基旁边，坐下来，满脸担忧地瞪着他。贴着浅绿色墙纸的过道挤得满满的，到处弥漫着消毒水味。电梯门打开了，一个躺在担架床上的病人被推了出来，后头跟着三个护士。巴基无比庆幸他现在不用躺在上头，他的右手腕已经肿得老高了，碰一下都疼，但谢天谢地，只是扭伤而已。

“史蒂夫呢？”山姆问。

“在家。”

“他一个人没事吗？”

“没事吧，我想。”

山姆抬眼：“所以你到底是怎么搞的，好好上着班，怎么把自己折腾进了医院？”

“我本来在给收割机的履带除锈，我承认我发呆了，因为我在担心史蒂夫的事，”巴基叹气，“我的同事碰到了马达开关，机器撞倒了柜子，我就被压在下头了。”

他的解释合情合理，即便是山姆也找不到理由来怪罪他。后者皱起眉，无奈地拍了拍巴基的腿。“你们最近真是厄运连连，”他咕哝，有些好奇又有些小心翼翼，“史蒂夫就快好了，对吧？”

“耶利哥是这么说，”巴基烦躁地抱起手臂，甩开一缕黏在脸上的头发，“我也不知道他什么时候能好，然后我他妈还扭伤了手。”

两天以前，一种从来路不明的病毒程序感染了少量仿生人，无一不是旧型号的，使用长达四年以上的机型，史蒂夫不幸为其中之一。“这事严格说起来还得怪我，”他对山姆抱怨，“不过史蒂夫也脱不了干系。我和你提过吗，他有的时候简直烦人透顶。”

“也就提过几十次吧。”山姆嫌恶地哼了一声，“我觉得我得喝上两杯才能听你说下去。”

巴基得意地笑了，笑容只闪过几秒，但他真的很享受这一刻——向他的朋友显摆感情生活，用微笑来迎接他们埋怨的目光。“你知道，有段时间我让史蒂夫帮我下载电视剧，他的联网速度比我那台破平板快得多了，筛选又快，而且他居然能一边下载一边画画一边和三个不同的画廊卖家谈报价同时还开着视频陪我闲聊，我佩服得五体投地。”

山姆又瞪他一眼：“你上班打视频电话？”

巴基模棱两可地耸耸肩：“但史蒂夫是个烦人精，他每下载一集就相当于在脑子里光速看了一遍，他知道剧情了，然后就开始给我剧透。”

“呵。”

这时轮到巴基进诊室了，他走进去，向医生递出他红肿的手腕。趁医生写诊断书的间隙他又转朝山姆：“他不但剧透我，醋劲还大得要命。上周找了个新剧，我就随口说了一句女主长得合我胃口——说真的，谁不喜欢金发大波妹啊？史蒂夫就记恨上了，后面到第十二集的时候，女主有一段裸戏，他把它一帧不剩全剪了，真的，一帧都不剩。末了还装无辜，和我说什么‘我也不知道为什么会这样呀，可能制片方觉得不合适吧’。”

山姆又哼了一声，但绷不住笑了，连医生都在哧哧笑。

“后来我就不让他下载了，用我自己的破平板下。然后你猜怎么的，平板的防火墙没更新，病毒就溜了进来，然后史蒂夫又随时连着我们家的wifi。那句话怎么说的，防外贼不如防内鬼？——嘶，嗷！”

医生碰了碰他的伤处，他叫出声来。

“疼得厉害？”

“疼得我都感觉不到我的手指了。”

“那再给你开点止痛药。”

“……好的，但是我对止痛药有点反应迟钝，”巴基坦白说，“过去……呃，经常服用，普通的已经不起效了。”

他阴沉地和山姆对望一眼，心领神会，又各自移开目光。

“那就开强效的。”

接着他们去收费处，路上仍然在聊史蒂夫。“他感染前就收到过耶利哥的提醒，新闻上也提到了这个，但我们都没想到他会中招。”

“很严重吗？”

“我不知道该怎么说，”巴基把他左腕的身份环放到扫描仪下，嘀的一声响，扣费自动完成，“他已经更新了模控生命的补丁，耶利哥的人也保证说只需几天病毒就会被自检程序消灭，但具体几天，谁都拿不准。那病毒影响了他的语言功能，他现在说不了话了。”

“那他能写字吗？”

“也写不了字，”巴基叹气，带出一丝鼻音，“而且这只是初期症状，后续病毒可能影响他的认知，他现在已经有点神经兮兮的了。我都快担心死了，我整天整夜都在想这个，我从来不知道仿生人也能生病，而且是这么严重的病。”

山姆轻拍他的肩，知道现在说安慰的话也无济于事，他抱了抱巴基，反正医院走廊里人们彼此拥抱一点都不稀奇。巴基又吸了下鼻子，努力把笑容重新填进自己的语气之中：“你说得对，我们最近真的挺倒霉的。”

他转头去取打印机吐出来的票据，心不在焉地瞟着上面的价格。突然他像是想起了什么，犹如重锤猛击，“糟了！”他怪叫。

“怎么了？”

“我忘记史蒂夫随时能收到我的消费账单，”巴基拍着脑袋，左右为难，“我没把我受伤的事情告诉他，现在他肯定知道了。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我们即将迎接一个不能讲话、神经兮兮、心急如焚而且很可能火冒三丈的仿生人，他肯定要过来了。”

 

巴基坐在诊疗椅上等护士，他已经吃了止痛药，这该死的药不愧是强效的，他现在有点恍惚，还有点兴奋。而且，好像事情还不够更糟似的，他的手腕肿得比刚才还厉害了。他得到一个冰袋，用来敷在伤口上面。隔壁房间的病人不知道为什么在唱歌，巴基发现一个恐怖的事实，自己居然在跟着哼哼，还在敲打冰袋打节拍。

山姆用看鬼的眼神看着他。

“你还好吗？”

“好着呢。”巴基眨眨眼，然后朝山姆抛了个媚眼——不，等等，他为什么要抛媚眼？完了，完了完了完了。

山姆也被吓到了。“求你告诉我是止痛药的作用，”他的声音该死的困惑，“而不是什么并发症，或者你撞坏了头。”

“就是止痛药的效果。”巴基回答，翻了个白眼瞪着天花板，“但有个好消息，我的手不疼了，我怀疑你现在就算拿个电熨斗放上去我也毫无感觉。”

“那真是恭喜了。”

大门打开，史蒂夫风风火火地冲了进来。“吱呀哇哇哇！”他咆哮，山姆目瞪口呆，巴基哈哈大笑。其实他不该笑的，但他的脑子现在有点不清醒。史蒂夫生气地盯着他的手，喉咙里开始发出一种类似电流短路一样的滋滋声。

“我没事，真的，”巴基还是笑个不停，整个气氛已经开始向荒诞剧发展了，“只是扭伤，很快就能好，别担心。”

“哇啦哇啦哇啦，”史蒂夫板起脸，语调坚决，“哇啦哇啦哇啦哇啦。”

“亲爱的就算你摆出这副表情我也听不懂你在说什么。”

史蒂夫挫败地低下头。

这时护士来了，一个男性仿生人护士，穿着蓝色的长袍，手里端着一堆奇形怪状的器材。“冰敷十五分钟以后要休息五分钟，免得冻伤。”他拿走巴基手上的冰袋，巴基全程盯着他的脸，准确的说，这房间里的每一个人都盯着他的脸。山姆表情震惊，仿佛被人打了一耳光，史蒂夫的眼神阴沉的要命，而巴基疯狂地在史蒂夫和男护士之间扫视，上帝啊，上帝——

他们长得一样。

“你是另一个史蒂夫？”他脱口而出。

“什么？”护士疑惑地望着他，然后他看到了史蒂夫本人，表情变得惊讶，“我知道了，我们是同型号的。你好。”

史蒂夫刚想说点什么又迅速闭上嘴。他局促地点了点头。

护士给巴基绑固定带，后者一脸痴汉地回望，没办法，因为他跟他丈夫几乎是同一模子里印出来的，身高也好长相也好就连肌肉的轮廓都是一模一样。他隐约觉得这样不好，但止痛药还在他的脑子里蹦跶，“你们真的太相似了。”他喋喋不休地说。

“是吗？”

“一样的性感爆棚。”

护士笑了：“谢啦。”

巴基瞄到他的胸牌：“你叫弗兰克？”

“对。”

“哦……你什么时候觉醒的？”

山姆干咳一声，哦，对，这个问题太私人了。接着还有一个义愤填膺的声音，“呜哇哩哩哩。”史蒂夫说。

巴基回头看着他，又忍不住咯咯直笑。史蒂夫无比郁闷地缩小了，把他魁梧的身躯团成了一个阴沉的球体。巴基笑得更疯了，止痛药让他很想站起来又蹦又跳，理智？不存在的。

“大概一年前，”护士依旧保持着礼貌的姿态，“在某个庄园的地下仓库里，我自己跑出去了。你也一样？”

后半句是对史蒂夫说的，但仿生人没理他，忙着像个小孩一样生闷气。

说话间护士已经上完了固定带，还给巴基打了一针不知道什么东西。“再观察两个小时，没有异常就可以回家休息了，”他说着，转朝山姆，“有需要的话就到前台找我。”

“你要走了吗？”

“对，好好养伤。”他站起身来，干净利落地抛弃巴基而去了，巴基把自己塞回椅子里。山姆追了出去，他听见自己的朋友在和护士道歉。

“没关系，”护士说，“这是常见的药物反应，我都习惯了。”

山姆又说了些什么，巴基听到护士“嗯”了一声：“仿生人病毒？原来如此。祝他早日康复。”

巴基转朝史蒂夫。“嘿嘿。”他傻笑。

“滋滋滋。”仿生人翻了个白眼。

 

大约半小时后，巴基清醒了。

“我真的是太——太抱歉了！”巴基低着头道歉，他已经想钻进地缝死掉了，“史蒂夫，宝贝，甜心，亲爱的，拜托你不要生我的气，我不是有意的，实在对不起，我是个白痴，我保证再也不这样了。”

史蒂夫无动于衷，事实上，从十分钟前开始他就保持这个姿势再没动过了。巴基心虚无比，心想这回仿生人一定气得不轻。谁能忍受丈夫在自己面前和陌生人套近乎啊，就算陌生人和自己长得一样也不行。如果有时光机的话巴基绝对会冲回之前甩自己两个耳光，让你不清醒，让你瞎吃止痛药。

“史蒂夫，”他哭丧着脸，扯扯对方的袖子，“史蒂薇？多少理我一下？”

史蒂夫机械地抬起眼来，真的是“机械地”，巴基惊恐地听见了他内置零件互相摩擦发出来的尖锐的嘎吱声。天啊，什么鬼，这和想象中不一样，他情愿史蒂夫用怨毒的眼神狠瞪着他，说“巴恩斯你让我失望极了”，也不是现在这样，平静得什么反应都没有，平静得像未觉醒的机械。

“史蒂夫，亲爱的，”巴基挤到史蒂夫的椅子上，哀求地捧住对方的脸，不知所措，“别生气了，好不好？”

史蒂夫一言不发。

“别闹了，亲亲我？”巴基放软声音，这一招总是很管用，如果史蒂夫还无动于衷的话他一般会用下一招：主动上前亲吻他。

他们的嘴唇即将相碰的前一秒，史蒂夫开口了。

“我不是史蒂夫。”他说，“我是一朵香菇。”

沉默。

巴基甚至来不及感慨对方居然能说话了，“什么？”他努力说服自己听错了，“你说你是什么？”

“香菇。”仿生人一本正经地回答。

巴基艰难地吞咽了一下。“你在逗我玩吗？”他深吸一口气，“为什么是香菇？”

“就是香菇。”

“你他妈还在说人话！”

“我说的是香菇语。”

有一阵子巴基无言以对，史蒂夫坚定地沉默着，眼神看不出半分犹豫。而巴基抱住他，摇晃他，他都全无反应，最后巴基把脸埋在史蒂夫肩头，希望能把自己闷死。几分钟后，他爬下来看向大门。

“山姆！”他喊。

山姆攥着饮料瓶，从门口探出头来：“干啥？”

“你过来，”巴基绝望地说，“帮帮我。”

“怎么了？”

“病毒真的影响到他的认知了——”

 

他让山姆把史蒂夫弄回家去，自己继续待在医院。他应该跟着去的，但他真的不知道该怎么对付这个。他在逃避，他很害怕，他觉得自己需要喝一杯，或者再嗑他妈的一整瓶止痛药。

没过多久他收到山姆的短信：“我把他安顿好了。”

“怎么做的？”

“我把他“栽”在沙发上，告诉他这是他的培养基。”

巴基捂住额，又绝望又想笑。“聪明。”他回复。

“但你最好快点回来，我要走了，下午有个会要开。”

巴基走向出租车停泊站，因为他一只手吊着，前面的人退开一步让他先上。“谢谢。”他说，然后心想是不是自己已经把“我今天过得像一坨屎”写在了脸上。真操蛋。

“在路上了。”他回复山姆。

不知道之后还有什么在等着他。

 

巴基回到家门口，钥匙插进锁眼，他握着另一端却迟迟没有转动。他不知道自己在紧张些什么，是害怕史蒂夫真的变成香菇了吗？害怕一回家他会看见一根木桩，史蒂夫在上头生根发芽——不不不不，他甩头赶走这些胡思乱想，无论如何仿生人也不会突然变成香菇的，又不是魔法。

他走进屋子，客厅里没人，所谓的“培养基”沙发上有一个凹陷，靠垫被挪开了，说明史蒂夫真的在上面待过一阵。但是他人呢？巴基蹑手蹑脚地踱进走廊，他也不知道自己为什么要小心翼翼，生怕吓到什么似的。“史蒂夫？”他轻唤。香菇会逃跑吗？说不定在史蒂夫的脑子里他认为自己是一个长腿的香菇？

他检查了卧室，没人，看来史蒂夫没把自己“栽”到床上。他去了厨房，水槽是湿的，说不定史蒂夫刚才在给自己浇水。他想象了一下那个画面，忍不住摇头发笑。他甚至拉开冰箱打量了一番，好吧，史蒂夫似乎不需要冷藏。

该死的，他根本不知道要怎么照顾一朵香菇啊。

房子就跟他早上离开时一样整洁，唯独少了仿生人的踪影。巴基走向浴室，只有这个地方没检查了。刚打开门他就听见了水声，好样的。“捉迷藏该结束喽？”他自作聪明地对里面说，水声依旧没停，听起来像是从浴缸里发出来的。“你在泡澡？”他问，低头看见地板上扔着史蒂夫的衬衫和长裤。

仿生人竟然没把它们叠整齐……看来他还没恢复正常。

“我要揭开浴帘了。”他清清嗓子，拉住浴帘一角。唰，哗啦，碰，“操！”

巴基很少发出这么丢脸的嚎叫，尖声尖气的，因为他着实吓了一跳。史蒂夫在里面，而且在他揭开浴帘的瞬间朝他泼了脸盆那么大的一瓢水，直接把他浇个透湿。“你他妈在搞什么！”他发出一连串抱怨，拨开糊在眼睛上的头发，浴缸有了片刻的安静，从一开始就没有人用正常的方式回应他。他爬起来，暗自祈祷即将看到的画面不要太诡异。

好吧，还是很诡异。

史蒂夫赤身裸体，仰面躺着，上半身沉在水面以下。他们家的浴缸并不能完全容纳他，所以他的腿搭在外面，把沐浴露和洗发水的瓶瓶罐罐踢倒在一边。水是凉的，操，最恐怖的是史蒂夫的脑袋完全埋在水里，幸亏仿生人不需要呼吸，他现在睁着眼睛直视天花板，头发像海草一样随波摇荡。

“……我从来不知道香菇还需要水培，”巴基叹气，他的头发在滴水，衣服也是，眼前是个乱七八糟的灾难现场，“出来，好吗？”

史蒂夫岿然不动。

巴基试探着伸手过去，他摸他丈夫的裸体已经摸了几百回了，从来没有哪回像现在一样犹豫和紧张。指尖触到皮肤的一瞬，仿生人扭动一下，一脚把护发素踹得老远。

“你这多动症香菇，”巴基瞪着他，“说真的我开始怀疑你是故意跟我闹脾气了——”

“我不是香菇，”史蒂夫在水下说，因为他是个该死的高端种族他的发声部位压根不在喉咙里，“我是条鱼。”

“……”

“巨骨舌鱼，”史蒂夫补充，“体型庞大，鳞片坚硬，主要生活在南美洲。”

“……”

从菌类进化到脊椎动物了，恭喜啊史蒂夫。

不，恭喜他妈个鬼啊——巴基一掌拍进水里，水花飞起半米，回应他的是史蒂夫的一阵疯狂泼溅，同时伴随着震耳欲聋的噪音。瓶瓶罐罐全飞出去了，巴基险些被一块精油皂命中眉心，而且最诡异的是史蒂夫机体内的音响开始播放一连串音效，听起来就像风声、蛙鸣、蚊子沿河道打转的嗡嗡声，然后仿生人往浴室瓷砖上投影了一幅热带丛林全息图。

老天。

好厉害。

巴基仰着脸，像个白痴一样半张着嘴，脑子里想的是：不愧是我的史蒂夫，发疯都能疯得这么艺术。接着他听到一串咕噜声，“巨骨舌鱼”安静了，又潜回水面以下。

长久的静默。

巴基慢慢坐起来，他早就被水淋湿了，他的手腕还在疼着不过也许凉水刚好能起到消肿的作用，真棒。

“史蒂夫，拜托，你能不能……算了，”巴基叹气，挺起脊背，手搭在浴缸边，“你真的相信你是条——什么玩意儿来着的鱼吗？”

“巨骨舌鱼。”

“可是你长得不像鱼，”巴基换上他这辈子最诚挚的语调，“你都没有鱼鳍。”

“我有。”史蒂夫赌气似的说。然后他又准备扑腾了，在浴缸里跳上跳下，挥舞他的长腿还有他的胳膊。史蒂夫的体格一直能轻而易举地抱起180磅的巴基转个圈，但现在却用来摧残他们的浴缸和水管。一条虚拟的藤蔓垂在他们头上，史蒂夫似乎在追逐一只并不存在的昆虫。

中途还狠踹了浴帘一脚，让支架出现一个45度的凹陷。

我到底造了什么孽。巴基心想。如果面前这人不是他丈夫的话他早就崩溃了，但是这可是史蒂夫啊。他又凑近一点，仿生人隔着水面回望他，迷茫的眼神让巴基什么火都发不出来了。“好吧，就当你有鱼鳍了，”他嘟囔，“但是你没有腮啊，史蒂夫，你用什么在水下呼吸？”

史蒂夫扭动一下，可能在幻想用尾巴拍击河底的礁石。“我有。”他说。这回巴基坚定地反驳他，“不你没有，摸摸你的脖子，空空如也不是吗？水流从哪里进去又从哪里出来？”

史蒂夫半信半疑，陷入思索，真神奇，天底下最荒唐的“巨骨舌鱼”老实了，似乎进入一种即将被说服的状态。巴基感觉有戏，又补充道：“所以你不是鱼，亲爱的，你没必要泡在水里。快出来，听话。”

史蒂夫歪着脑袋看向他，然后——哗啦，他坐直了，浴缸里的凉水从他身上倾泻而下，他的金发愚蠢地糊在眼睛上，巴基伸手把它们拨开。史蒂夫透过睫毛望向他，还是那副傻乎乎的模样。“来吧，”巴基抓住他的肩膀，“让我们离开这个该死的地方。”

他把史蒂夫带离浴缸，对方关闭了投影和音效，真是万幸。他给史蒂夫擦头发的时候忍不住发起呆来，心想以前好像也发生过差不多的事情，不过立场调换了，那时候是巴基犯病把自己搞得像个死人一样，史蒂夫照顾他。这段回忆让他露出微笑，突然感觉这一切没这么操蛋了。有股其妙的暖意在心底蔓延，他用没受伤的手摩挲史蒂夫的脸颊，手指一勾，刮了刮对方的鼻子。

“你这个混蛋。”

史蒂夫发出一声难听的鼻音，有点像打鼾，又有点像牛叫。

巴基又被逗乐了，哭笑不得，捋了捋史蒂夫湿漉漉的头发就背过身去。他觉得自己的心情就像在蹦极，呼啦一下跌下去了，呼啦一下又弹上来了。“我去给你找件衣服。”他边说边脱掉湿透的衣物，史蒂夫亦步亦趋地跟着，光裸的脚底踩在木地板上。

啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。

啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。

巴基把自己脱得只剩内裤，然后拉上窗帘，免得有人看见屋里站着两个裸男。回过身时他发现史蒂夫堵住了去路，仿生人直挺挺地杵在衣柜面前，还是那副不想理人的模样，绷着脸，鼻翼微张。

“嘿，让让好吗，大块头。”

巴基尝试拨开他，拨不动。史蒂夫也没有主动离开的迹象。算了，他走向床头，打算拿睡衣换上。这是一个错误的决定，因为他把自己的后背完全留给了一个神志不清的仿生人，听到那声咆哮的时候已经晚了，瞬间天旋地转，一股巨力把巴基撞得扑倒在床上，他挣扎着想要爬起来，但史蒂夫死死地压着他的后腰。

“……史蒂夫？”巴基诧异地问。这又是怎么了？他艰难地扭过头去，史蒂夫正伏在他身上，眼神晦暗，胸腔里响起低沉的轰鸣。正常人类发不出这种声音，这完全是野兽的吼叫。巴基僵住了，史蒂夫一点点施加压力，嘴唇微张，喘息声震耳欲聋。

“史蒂夫？”巴基颤声问，他得承认，仿生人的眼神让他情不自禁地感到畏缩，“你还好吗？”

“我不是史蒂夫，”仿生人沙哑地说，“我是一头非洲狮。”

在他说话的空档巴基想要翻身离开，这显然激怒了史蒂夫，一声低吼之后他一跃向前，抓住巴基并将他扭在身下。巴基惊叫一声，他的伤处被压疼了，史蒂夫这才松开少许，但也只是少许而已，仿生人的力量足以轻而易举地制服巴基，摁着他就像摁着一只瑟瑟发抖的小鹿。

“操你的，”巴基抱怨，“很疼的知不知道？”

史蒂夫回以一声粗野的啸叫，就像处在暴怒之中，凌厉的眼神让巴基的呼吸绞紧了，他不敢再反抗，狮子和鱼和香菇都不同，是绝对不能掉以轻心的猛兽。巴基不知道自己在史蒂夫眼中究竟是什么，如果是猎物的话……

那就糟透了。

“史蒂夫，”巴基放软声音，“你不是狮子，你是个人，记得吗？”

又是一声咆哮，充满掠食者的威严，巴基感觉连耳膜都被震得嗡嗡作响。接着史蒂夫拱起脊背，开始嗅他，鼻尖贴着巴基光裸的肩膀一直蹭到后背。感觉怪极了，潮热的鼻息让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，突然史蒂夫发现他受伤的手腕，脑袋伸过来，舌头在上面舔了长长一道。

巴基呜咽出声。

“别这样。”他试图推开史蒂夫的大脑袋，这是个错误的决定，史蒂夫又吼了他，而且更用力地钳制他不让他挪动。气氛变得有些古怪了，史蒂夫花了很长时间舔他的手腕，搞得巴基一整只手都变得湿漉漉的。不久后仿生人开始得寸进尺，把舌头伸向巴基脊背。这种舔法简直就像在帮巴基梳毛，前提是他真的有毛的话，细碎的触感沿着皮肤游走，到处都滑溜溜粘乎乎的。巴基的身体抵触地蜷得更紧，但史蒂夫就不退让，双腿卡在他腰侧，两手不费吹灰之力地摁住他的肩膀。

“史蒂夫？”巴基有些慌乱，他想到了一种可能，“你觉得……我是什么？”

“雌狮。”

这回答像闪电击中巴基的内心，天啊，冷静点，不，他冷静不下来，一个愚蠢的念头占据了巴基的脑子，他突然觉得这很有道理，上帝，他不会也是也被那什么病毒传染了吧。史蒂夫的身体贴向他，他的胸肌就压在巴基背上，巴基望向挪动半寸，史蒂夫立刻把他扯回来，让他无路可逃。

“史蒂夫，”他又开口，仿生人正专注地舔舐他的后颈，让他呼吸不稳，说话断断续续，“那你现在是在做什么？”

“标记领地。”

“……什么？”

“你身上有别的雄狮的气味。”

“不我没有，”巴基反驳，“你到底在想些什么？”

“就是有。”

然后又是一声低吼，勒令巴基不准再出声。巴基扭动着，喉咙干涩地吞咽，他突然想起这一切是怎么发生的，白天，医院，他和护士套近乎，然后史蒂夫就不对劲了。哦，哦。

“我不会被拐走，”他说，“我保证，我发誓。”

史蒂夫仍然用咆哮回答，他的双臂伸到巴基光裸的腹部下面，托高他的腰，与他自己的胯部撞在一起。天啊，他就这样在巴基身上磨蹭，寻找最舒服的姿势。巴基被他弄得脸颊绯红粗喘连连，当史蒂夫有意无意碰到他下体的时候他呜咽出声，这感觉……太诡异，又太正确了，他嘶声喘着气，怀疑自己也在史蒂夫身上前后晃着屁股。这完全是本能，他控制不住。

然后一个勃起的物事抵住了巴基的后腰。

“史蒂夫，”巴基惊道，他的声音都变高了一个调，“你得准备润滑剂——嘶，啊！”

史蒂夫还在他身上胡乱蹭着，拱来拱去，这头蠢笨的狮子恐怕早就忘了人类该怎么做爱，要命了，那根滚烫的性器好几次戳在巴基的臀缝之间，但又进不到正确位置。几下折腾之后史蒂夫似乎找到一点窍门，阴茎进去半个头，巴基哀嚎一声，挣扎着向前爬开，但两只该死的手抓住他的腰硬生生把他拖了回去，在这危急时刻他只来得及把手伸向床头，勉强够到润滑剂的瓶子。

“拿着！”

他想让史蒂夫接住润滑剂，但仿生人低吼一声挥开了它。操。巴基踢他的身体，好不容易让他退开一点，但“狮子”愤怒的吼叫简直令人胆寒。巴基翻了个白眼，用最快速度挤了一手润滑液捅进自己的屁股。老天，他可从来没有自己干过这事，他要恨死史蒂夫了。

没过几秒，一股巨力就拍开他的手，他又被拖回去，就像被狮子拽进巢穴的可怜羚羊。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，身体被史蒂夫压得四肢跪趴。他在巴基身上咆哮，喘息，汗水坠向巴基后背，无数毫无章法的推挤和磨蹭之后他的阴茎终于进入巴基的后穴，结结实实地把它撑开了。

巴基嘶叫起来，熟悉的钝痛，但和以往不同，史蒂夫把他原本的温柔全部抛之脑后，不到一秒的时间他就进得更深，深到巴基以为身体都被撕开了。律动紧随其后，史蒂夫像一头真正的野兽那样反反复复拔出来又用力操进去，“慢一点，”巴基被他操得头晕目眩，“慢点，史蒂夫，拜托……”

但仿生人充耳不闻，垂挂着的囊袋狠狠地撞击他，拍打他的屁股，他听到肉体发出的沉闷的撞击声。巴基哭喊出声，差点忘了呼吸，突然史蒂夫低下头一口咬在他脖子上。天啊，这太过了。巴基短促地尖叫，一半是痛苦一半是愉悦。史蒂夫咬得太狠了，让他痉挛，呻吟，与此同时对方的阴茎还在没完没了地操他，操得他像个破布娃娃一样瘫软着陷进床垫里去。

没等他有功夫喘息，史蒂夫掐住他的喉咙，迫使他向后抬头，牙齿又一次咬到他肩膀里去，要命的灼痛，要命的快感，史蒂夫开始加速，又深又重地碾进他的身体，他又一口咬上来，这回咬得比上次还重，巴基感觉到血液流进史蒂夫的口中，然后精液随之喷溅——

他射得到处都是，床上，肚子上，但仿生人仍然没有停止，他还在咬他，无情地撞击他的前列腺，让巴基呜咽出声，凌乱又可怜地瘫软在原地。他怀疑自己不久后就要射第二次，然后是第三次，史蒂夫不会简单放过他的，不管他是菌类、脊椎动物还是哺乳动物，又或者是仿生人，这一晚还长着呢。

 

再醒来时已经是第二天中午了。

首先是个坏消息，因为腰痛，下肢酸痛，手腕肿痛，巴基下不了床了。然后是个好消息，史蒂夫复原了，而且完全忘了他干过些什么。

“我应该有备份数据，”当巴基愤恨地瞪着他时，他委屈巴巴地说，“我……我一会儿调出来看看？”

“你可以看，”巴基扶额，“但你要向我保证，昨天中午一点到两点的那段数据，你看后不要产生任何联想。”

“为什么？”

巴基回以耸肩。他望向四周，看到干涸的水痕，乱糟糟的衣物，翻到的床头灯，被扯出内芯的枕头。当然，还有滴在床单上的血渍，以及后颈不断传来的灼痛。

他叹气。

史蒂夫非常慌乱，眼前所见肯定能让他得出十万种结论。对了，他八成也见过浴室里的惨状了。

于是巴基又躺回枕头上，补充说：“……那个，史蒂夫，相信我，你已经发泄过了，而且我也用语言和行动道歉了。还有，我保证我把那家医院列入了黑名单。

“呃？”

“你自己去回想吧。”

 

END


End file.
